Comforts from the Unexpected
by Moonlit Sylphide
Summary: PréHP6. Pour protéger ses amis, Harry Potter, Gryffondor devient Sebastien Frostpine, Serpentard. Mais comment réagiront ses amis, nouveaux comme vieux, en l'apprenant? Sylphide, le retour xP
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à Firestar 038

Les personnages, les lieux…. sont à JK et à Warner

La traduction est de moi: Moonlit Sylphide

Le sommaire: un lien plus qu'improbable se crée entre Severus et Harry sauf

que…Severus ne sait pas que Sebastien, son élève préféré est en fait Harry qui a

choisi de se déguiser pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Cette histoire est très longue. C'est un univers alternatif. Elle ne prend pas les livres 6 et 7 en compte. Elle parle des Fondateurs, de fées mais surtout de sentiments et de sacrifices, ceux d'Harry. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez moi une review et expliquez moi pourquoi.

Gros bisouxXx à tous ceux qui me connaissent déjà. Jpense très fort à vous.


	2. Un incendie à Privet Drive

Comforts from the unexpected  
Translation by Sylphide Dor  
  
AN : Salut à tous, ceci est la traduction de Comforts from the Unexpected qui est une fic très connue et appréciée des Anglais. Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. Sylphide.  
  
Chapter1 :  
  
Harry s'appuya contre le mur de son placard, haletant légèrement. Se servant d'un chiffon, il le pressa contre son bras pour essayer d'arrêter le sang qui y coulait. C'était la cinquième fois que son oncle l'avait battu cette semaine. Il soignait maintenant une jambe, une cheville, un bras cassés et plus encore.  
  
Il soupira amèrement dans l'obscurité. Il s'en fichait complètement, maintenant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant que Sirius n'était plus là Et sans Sirius, la vie était vide, dénuée de sens La peur l'avait quitté et il avait abandonné depuis longtemps Abandonné l'espoir. Il sentait la culpabilité le dévorer à chaque instant Il aimait Sirius plus que la vie elle-même Mais maintenant son parrain était parti. Qui se souciait de lui ? Tous ceux qu'il connaissait finiraient un jour par s'éloigner de lui, le laissant seul.  
  
Harry regarda le couteau posé sur le sol avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il le pressa légèrement, regardant le sang alors qu'il coulait de son bras. Il savait qu'il serait fatal de perdre trop de sang, mais pourquoi s'en soucier quand tout le monde traitait le précieux liquide à l'intérieur de lui comme s'il n'était que de l'eau. Il observa la mince traînée de sang avec satisfaction, presque comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentait une douleur lancinante dans son bras mais il l'accueillit et apprécia cette peine; elle émoussait celle toujours présente de sa culpabilité et de son chagrin.  
  
Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier : « Au feu ! ». Harry s'assit, hébété, alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas précipités autour de lui. Il entendit un crash et sut immédiatement que les restes de la maison s'étaient effondrés autour de lui. Des flammes léchaient le placard, la chaleur le submergeant, l'odeur des cendres et de la fumée l'étranglant, l'étouffant.  
  
Harry ne souciait plus du tout Il était reconnaissant car il savait qu'il allait mourir. Mourir et toute sa peine et sa torture disparaîtraient. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que les flammes viennent lentement et finissent par le dévorer.  
  
Elles ne vinrent jamais.  
  
Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il découvrit une lumière bleue qui l'entourait. La lumière tournait, combattait et fouettait le feu Lentement, très lentement, les flammes moururent, tournant tout en une pile de cendre grise et poussiéreuse.  
  
« Non », pensa Harry, son esprit incapable de faire pénétrer ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Il avait été si heureux, si reconnaissant que misérable vie se serait terminée... mais maintenant tous ces espoirs étaient perdus...encore Peut-être que Vernon avait eu raison. Il /était/ un monstre. Il ne pouvait même pas mourir correctement.  
  
Tout à coup, là devant-lui, apparut une tornade tourbillonnante, tournoyant à toute allure. Elle ralentit et une femme en sortit. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs et des yeux lavande couleur d'améthyste brillant.  
  
« Harry », dit la femme. Sa voix était douce, apaisante, gentille... pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry se sentit légèrement réconforté. « Je suis Shiara, dit-elle. Déesse de l'Amour, du Besoin et de la Justice. Tu peux m'appeler Lady Shiara. - Etes-vous celle qui a arrêté l'incendie, demanda Harry prudemment.  
  
- Oui, C'est moi.  
  
- Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était douce et déprimée. Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait? Je voulais en finir  
  
-Regarde-moi mon enfant. » Harry eut l'impression qu'une main invisible relevait son menton. Levant la tête, il s'obligea à regarder dans les yeux de la déesse.  
  
« Harry », la déesse le regarda droit dans les yeux, le pénétrant de son regard. « Mon enfant, rappelle toi que tu ne dois JAMAIS perdre espoir.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?  
  
Tu es en danger. Le feu d'aujourd'hui a été lancé par des Mangemorts. Ils ont placé des Sortilèges d'Enfermement très puissant sur la porte et les fenêtres et je suis navrée de te dire que Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley ont péri dans l'incendie. La Lady s'interrompit. Quant à toi mon petit tu as seulement une chance. Une chance et un choix. Si tu veux être en sécurité, si tu veux survivre, tu dois recommencer. Et faire croire à tous que tu as péri dans l'incendie. Je t'enverrai vers un autre gardien.  
  
Mais je ne veux pas..., commença Harry.  
  
Mon enfant, dit la Lady fermement Penses-tu que ton parrain aurait voulu que tu sois misérable? Pense-tu qu'il aurait voulu que tu te sentes comme ça? Harry, s'il te plait, n'abandonne pas. Dans l'intérêt de ton parrain.  
  
Où m'envoyez-vous ? demanda Harry abandonnant finalement.  
  
J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te le dire pour l'instant. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.  
  
Lady Shiara sourit.  
  
Tu n'apprécies pas cette personne. Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous ferez de votre mieux pour essayer de vous tolérer et même vous entendre. Rappelle- toi Harry, dans l'intérêt de Sirius.  
  
Et pour mon apparence?»  
  
La Lady agita sa baguette dans les airs. Harry sentit une douce brise  
souffler sur son visage. Lentement, il commença à changer. Ses cheveux  
devinrent plus longs et plus droits pendant qu'il grandissait de quelques  
centimètres. Sa peau était restée plus pâle que jamais à cause du manque  
de soleil, mais ses yeux passèrent du vert émeraude à une teinte de bleu  
froid et glacial. Il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes et bien que sa  
célèbre cicatrice eût disparu, il pouvait toujours la sentir.  
  
« C'est de la magie spirituelle, expliqua la déesse. Comme ça aucun  
sorcier ne pourra détecter de la magie sur toi »  
  
Elle regarda le grand garçon déterminé devant elle.  
  
Harry acquiesça, ses yeux s'endurcissant à cette nouvelle résolution.  
  
« Vous reverrai-je jamais ?, demanda-t-il.  
  
Je trouverai un moyen de communiquer avec toi. La Lady sourit. Bonne chance »  
  
Harry sentit une rafale de vent autour de lui, prenant rapidement de la  
vitesse. Il ferma les yeux pendant que le monde filait autour de lui.  
Quand le tourbillon s'arrêta enfin. Il avait disparu.  
  
Fin chapitre1  
AN : Ca vous a plu ? Si oui (ou non), appuyez sur le bouton bleu, please! 


	3. Drôle de rencontre

AN : Salut à tous, et merci pour les reviews. Elles m'on fait chaud au cœur ! Donc pour répondre à certaines questions, je devrai pouvoir updater cette fic au moins une fois par semaine et peut-être même plus souvent pendant les vacances. Cette fic est encore en cours d'écriture chez les anglais mais il y a déjà 33 chapitres là-bas, donc pas de soucis. Bon, ben c'est tout.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans une grande pièce. C'était probablement l'endroit où il allait rester. Il voulait se lever, chercher et découvrir qui vivait ici mais le monde tournait autour de lui. Ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous lui alors que tout autour de lui devenait noir.  
  
Severus Rogue était assis dans ses appartements, classant ses papiers lorsque son détecteur de présence se désactiva. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait activé les barrières de protection du Manoir Rogue. Quelqu'un était ici. Pensant que c'était probablement des Mangemorts envoyés par Voldemort, il se leva, se composa un visage sans émotions, et sortit de sa chambre. Les Mangemorts et lui avaient pour habitude de se rencontrer dans le salon. Traversant la cuisine, il s'arrêta devant la porte (du salon) et l'ouvrit brutalement. Doucement, il entra dans la pièce.  
  
Et eut le souffle coupé.  
  
Par terre, il y avait un adolescent d'à peu près 16 ans. Et, il y avait une mare de sang autour de lui. Severus se ressaisit et courut vers la forme effondrée. Il essaya de le réveiller puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, il fit léviter le garçon sur le canapé le plus proche.  
  
Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait. Définitivement pas un élève de Poudlard. Le garçon avait, d'après ce qu'il voyait plusieurs os cassés comprenant trois côtes en mauvais état. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus était les nombreux bleus et cicatrices qui lui couvraient le visage et le corps. Définitivement, un signe d'abus. Il avait déjà commencé à soigner le bras de l'enfant lorsque celui-ci bougea.  
  
« Bonjour ? », appela Severus prudemment tout en se sentant légèrement idiot.  
  
Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et alors que Severus le regardait, il vit une lueur de surprise traverser l'enfant une minute plus tard, la surprise était masquée par une froideur neutre. Fascinant, Severus en connaissait très peu qui étaient capables de cacher leurs sentiments avec autant de contrôle.  
  
Quelque chose donnait également le frisson au professeur : les yeux de l'enfant. Ils étaient d'un bleu de glace, la couleur d'un océan profond et mystérieux. Mais au lieu de l'habituelle innocence qu'il était habitué à voir, ils avaient un tranchant dur et froid. Ce n'était pas les yeux d'un enfant insouciant, mais ceux d'un vieil homme qui en avait trop vu. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Finalement, Severus brisa le silence.  
  
« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ? » Il avait rendu sa voix aussi moqueuse et sardonique que possible. L'enfant l'observa, son regard transperçant l'âme du professeur, la retenant collée au mur.  
  
« Je suis Sébastien  
  
Que faites-vous ici ? »  
  
Le garçon continua à l'examiner. Severus pouvait sentir une puissante aura magique dans l'air.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. On m'a effacé la mémoire.»  
  
Sa voix était catégorique et sans émotions aucune. Severus l'observa pendant un moment pus dit d'une voix légèrement plus gentille : « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »  
  
« Rien »  
  
La voix de l'enfant était ferme et Severus frissonna au léger ton de menace qu'il avait employé. Il était clair que Sébastien n'allait tolérer aucun argument. Le maître de potions le jaugea durement du regard encore une fois avant de dire : « Très bien Tu vas devoir rester ici pour le moment. Je parlerai de toi au Professeur Dumbledore dès demain. Viens.   
  
Severus regarda l'enfant essayer de se lever. Il paraissait instable sur ses pieds. Remarquant cela, le Maître de Potions tendit la main et saisit les épaules de Sébastien.  
  
« Merci »  
  
C'était la première paraissait ouvert plutôt que défensif. Severus sentant, la gène de l'enfant obligé de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, ne répondit pas.  
  
L'aidant jusqu'à sa chambre, Severus le regarda monter avec difficulté dans son lit et s'endormir presque immédiatement. Inconsciemment, il tendit la main et remonta les couvertures jusqu'au menton de l'enfant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid.  
  
Il se secoua physiquement. Pourquoi pensait-il une chose pareille ? Ca devait être le manque de sommeil. Sortant de la pièce, il se rendit dans sa propre chambre, se changea et s'endormit aussi rapidement que Sébastien lui- même.  
  
Severus fut soudainement réveillé par un long et transperçant hurlement. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?  
  
Sébastien... le salon... Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit dans l'après- midi, lui revinrent rapidement. Les cris semblaient provenir de la chambre de l'enfant. D'un bond, Severus passa une robe et se précipita dans le hall, sa baguette en main. Poussant la porte, un maléfice sur le bout de la langue, il entra pour découvrir...  
  
L'enfant bougeait et se retournait dans son lit tout en cognant et en criant. « Non, Non ! Ce n'est pas ma faute... Je ne savais pas... »  
  
Severus soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. « Sebastien », dit-il fortement dans l'espoir de réveiller l'enfant.  
  
Mais Sebastien ne semblait pas l'entendre. Sa lutte contre son cauchemar devint plus frénétique et ses cris augmentèrent aussi bien en volume qu'en intensité.  
  
Severus resta bouche bée. L'enfant montrait des signes d'exposition à l'Endoloris : il luttait, avait des convulsions et ses cris exprimaient une incroyable souffrance... ses doigts enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains... ses dents qui mordaient ses lèvres jusqu'à les faire saigner... Et pourtant, comment cela était-il possible? Le gamin faisait juste un cauchemar... Comment un simple rêve pouvait-il causer tant de douleur?  
  
"SEBASTIEN!", cria Severus lorsque le garçon tomba brusquement du lit, ses yeux roulants dans ses orbites. Rapidement il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le retenir. Les yeux de Sebastien se refocusèrent légèrement.  
  
Severus frissonna et sentit ses cheveux ses poils se hérisser. Les yeux bleus glacials du garçon ressemblaient à de sombres océans noyés d'obscurité. Agonie et culpabilité âpres flamboyaient à travers les yeux expressifs couleur saphir. Severus y voyait un flash d'émotions : douleur, désespoir, colère, regret, impuissance, chagrin, peine, culpabilité, rejet... tout ça et plus encore, il y avait trop de sentiments à décrire. Et il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que le Maître de Potions ne pouvait décrire... C'étaient les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait été forcé et amené jusqu'au bord du gouffre, de quelqu'un qui avait depuis très longtemps cessé d'attendre le plus petit acte de gentillesse de la part du monde entier. Il n'y voyait aucun espoir de survie. L'isolement et le vide de ces orbes effrayèrent Severus jusqu'à un point insoutenable.  
  
Puis avec une brusque secousse, s'éclaircirent une fois de plus. Severus vit que les paumes de mains du garçon saignaient là où ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés.  
  
« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », demanda Severus un peu gauchement après lui avoir donné une Potion Calmante.  
  
Il ne pouvait oublier le regard vide qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du garçon à peine un moment plus tôt Il s'était souvent senti honteux et vide après les nombreuses tortures qu'il avait vues lors des réunions de Mangemorts, mais lui... ce n'était qu'un garçon. Un simple enfant. Qu'est-ce qui avait l'emmener à se trouver dans une telle situation ?  
  
« Je vais bien », fut la réponse réservée, défensive que lui donna l'enfant.  
  
« Désolé de vous avoir réveillé monsieur.  
  
« Fais-tu souvent ce genre de rêves ? »  
  
Un hochement de tête.  
  
« Sont-ils toujours...si violents ? » Sebastien lui adressa un regard perçant. Ses yeux semblaient pétrifier le Maître de Potions... regardant profondément à l'intérieur de ces orbes, il vit de la colère, de la peur, de la solitude... et çà est-ce que ce n'était pas un flash de pitié ? Severus frissonna, ce regard entendu, presque comme si le garçon connaissait ses peurs et ses hontes les plus secrètes.  
  
« Ca dépend »  
  
Le Maître de Potions se ressaisit mentalement. Sentant le malaise de l'enfant, il sortit rapidement de la pièce. Lorsqu'il y revient un moment plus tard, il lui donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves.  
  
Les yeux de Sebastien s'attardèrent sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il avalait la potion en une seule gorgée. Remontant dans son lit, l'enfant chuchota : « Merci. Bonne nuit Monsieur » Après un moment d'hésitation, Severus répondit doucement : Bonne nuit Sebastien.  
  
Fin chapitre 2  
  
AN2 : J'espère sincèrement que tu as eu moins de mal à lire ma fic lapieuvredudesert. Et je voulais aussi savoir si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment faire pour recevoir des reviews anonymes Merci beaucoup. 


	4. Entretien avec Dumbledore

AN : Hello, c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre que vous allez adorer, j'espère. Encore, une fois merci à tous mes reviewers, lapieuvredudesert, ornaluca, Gen, Sevie Snake et beaucoup d'autres encore. Et aussi un spécial kikoo pour toi Miss Holly Black et oui tu peux la refaire cette bio si tu veux. T'as qu'à me la mailer.  
  
Et enfin TRES IMPORTANT !!!! : A tous ceux qui croient que je traduis  
cette fic sans autorisation de l'auteur et bien c'est faux, COMPLETEMENT  
FAUX ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Ou bien faut que j'répète ???? Non ??  
C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
  
Enfin assez de bla-bla et place à l'histoire !  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry s'éveilla avec un grognement. Il se sentait étrangement confortable. Non, il n'était définitivement pas chez les Dursley. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement lorsqu'il se rappela les évènements de la nuit précédente : l'incendie, Lady Shiara, Rogue...  
  
Harry essaya de se lever mais tressaillit à la douleur qui assaillit son corps. Les bleus et les blessures que son oncle lui avait infligés étaient plus visibles que jamais sur sa peau si pâle. De plus, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à manger. Pas après son rêve...  
  
Il frissonna lorsqu'il s'en rappela. Il avait revécu les morts de Cédric et Sirius. Ils l'avaient accusé de le tuer tous les deux. Il s'était senti horrible, pleurant jusqu'à en devenir aveugle alors que son parrain tombait et passait une fois de plus derrière le voile hors de sa vision. Au même moment, il avait pu entendre la voix glacée de Lord Voldemort :  
  
Tue l'autre.  
  
Harry frémit involontairement. C'était comme si Cédric ne représentait rien, comme si le Poufsouffle n'était qu'un autre, un être inutile, une erreur. Sa cicatrice recommençait à le brûler. Elle le picotait ennuyeusement de temps en temps. Et le pire dans tout ça était que Rogue l'avait vu se débattre dans son rêve, avait vu sa faiblesse, l'avait entendu crier et pleurer.  
  
L'horloge sonna l'heure du déjeuner, mais Harry l'ignora d'une manière significative. Il ne voulait pas manger et ne voulait pas faire face à Rogue. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si il aurait pu se lever sans risquer de tomber.  
  
Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Heureusement, des rangées de livres s'alignaient sur les murs de sa chambre. Scrutant les couvertures du regard il en vit une qui portait le titre de : « Potions, l'Art de les préparer ».  
  
' Ha', pensa Harry sardoniquement. 'Imaginez que Rogue sache que Harry Potter était assis dans sa bibliothèque, enlisant des textes de Potions par- dessus le marché !'  
  
Elevant la voix, il dit : « Accio, Manuels de Potions »  
  
Une douzaine de livres volèrent à travers la pièce, atterrissant devant Harry. Saisissant un livre spécifique, il conjura tous les autres à leurs places respectives sans autre pensée.  
  
Il ouvrit qu'il avait choisi à la page un, et était sur le point de lire lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement. La réalisation qu'il venait de faire le frappa comme s'il avait heurté un mur de briques. Il avait réussi à faire venir le livre sans sa baguette ! Il rassembla ses forces et réessaya encore.  
  
« Accio, Parchemin ! »  
  
Le morceau de parchemin vierge vola dans sa main tel qu'il l'avait souhaité. Harry le regarda fixement incrédule. 'Intéressant, pensa-t-il amusé'. 'Peut-être que ça marche seulement pour les sortilèges de conjuration et d'apparition. Pour vérifier sa théorie, il leva sa main et, se concentrant sur le manuel de Potions, dit firmement :  
  
« Wingardium Leviosa ! » A sa surprise, le livre s'envola dans les airs.  
  
Après un peu plus de pratique, Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait lancer la plupart des sorts qu'il avait apprit à l'école, bien que cela lui prenne beaucoup d'énergie. Il soupira lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un jour la magie sans baguette lui serait utile. Après tout, il savait dans son cœur qu'il devrait confronter et vaincre Voldemort un jour. Et il aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait avoir ce jour là.  
  
Il soupira encore, ouvrit son livre et commença à lire.  
  
Severus attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Albus. Il avait hiboué le directeur pour lui parler de Sebastien et Albus avait accepté de le rencontrer.  
  
Ainsi que Sebastien. Bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, il s'inquiétait pour le garçon. Il était presque l'heure du dîner et il n'était descendu ni pour le petit déjeuner ni pour le déjeuner.  
  
Il y eut un « bang » dans le feu et Albus Dumbledore sortit de l'âtre, ses robes tournoyant majestueusement.  
  
« Ah, Bonsoir Severus, je suis ravi de te revoir.  
  
Bonsoir, Directeur, grogna Severus irrité par l'optimisme et la gaieté de Dumbledore.  
  
J'ai reçu ton hibou à propos de Sebastien, continua Albus. Puis-je le voir ?  
  
Bien entendu.»  
  
Sonnant une cloche, Severus envoya un elfe de maison chercher Sebastien et le regarda lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce une minute plus tard. Pendant une seconde, la surprise du garçon troubla ses traits. Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
  
« Sebastien, dit Severus, voici Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, l'école de magie.  
  
Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa voix, de son ton qui semblait étrangement familier. Secouant la tête, Severus se concentra sur celle du Directeur.  
  
« ... Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions. Réponds-y si tu peux, disait Dumbledore.  
  
Oui monsieur, répondit-il, ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune de ses émotions.  
  
Quel est ton nom complet et qui sont tes parents ?  
  
Mon nom est Sebastien, répondit le garçon. Je suis orphelin et je ne me rappelle par qui j'ai été élevé, par conséquent, je ne connais pas mon nom de famille.  
  
Dumbledore acquiesça.  
  
Quel âge as-tu ?  
  
- Seize ans, monsieur.  
  
Je suppose que tu n'as aucune idée de comment tu es arrivé au Manoir Rogue ? Les yeux du directeur clignotaient joyeusement.  
  
Cela est vrai.  
  
Très bien. Tu resteras avec Severus pour le moment. Tu iras à Poudlard dans quelques semaines pour y passer ta sixième année. Tu as jusqu'au début du trimestre pour penser à un nom de famille qui te convienne. Tu peux te retirer.  
  
Merci monsieur. Le garçon quitta rapidement la pièce.  
  
Severus, dit Dumbledore. Tu dois faire attention à ce que tu diras et feras autour de Sebastien. C'est un enfant très sensible. Il a vécu plus, beaucoup plus que ce que tu pourrais jamais imaginer. »  
  
Severus regarda le directeur curieusement : comment Dumbledore pouvait-il savoir ça ?  
  
« Tu devras le questionner sur ses cicatrices et ses blessures. Mais sois gentil et encourage-le ce n'est pas un enfant normal. Tu devras aussi lui enseigner les différentes matières enseignées à Poudlard avant que le trimestre commence.»  
  
Il sortit une montre en argent de sa poche et la regarda.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, je dois réellement m'en aller. Au Revoir Severus ». Le directeur prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette entra dans le feu et disparut.  
  
Severus recommença à noter ses devoirs en soupirant.  
  
A sept heures du soir, Harry, ayant légèrement faim descendit pour chercher à manger.  
  
Il avait dîné et était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre lorsque Rogue parla :  
  
« Sebastien, j'aimerai que nous discutions.  
  
Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il d'une voix impassible, sans rien montrer de sa curiosité. Qu'y- a- t- il ?  
  
Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais comment as-tu eu ces cicatrices ? Sebastien, je dois savoir si je veux être à même de pouvoir t'aider.  
  
Sebastien se figea alors qu'une vague de panique le submergeait. Des images de l'oncle Vernon lui revenaient à l'esprit : le couteau de cuisine tranchant pénétrant dans son épaule, le regard de ravissement cruel sur le visage de Vernon, le tournoiement du fouet, les coups toujours plus forts et sans merci, encore, encore et encore...  
  
« Réponds mon garçon ! » La voix de Rogue était forte et manifestement irritée.  
  
Harry tressaillit au son de la voix si semblable à celle de son oncle. Par habitude, il leva ses bras protectivement devant son visage, prêt à parer le coup, qui, il en était sûr, allait bientôt venir. Il commença à trembler. 'Non, pensa-t-il, pas devant Rogue'. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il frissonna, il se rappelait toute sa douleur et son agonie.  
  
Tout à coup, il ne put plus le supporter. Sans entendre Rogue appeler son nom, il sortit de la pièce et disparut dans le hall.  
  
« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais comment as-tu eu ces cicatrices ? Sebastien, je dois savoir si je veux être à même de pouvoir t'aider.» Severus essayait de garder une voix la plus calme possible. Il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont le garçon s'était raidi.  
  
Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le Maître de Potions commença à se sentir ennuyé. Qu'est-ce que le garçon croyait faire en osant l'ignorer ? « Réponds-moi mon garçon ! », aboya-t-il.  
  
Cette fois-ci la réaction fut évidente. Le garçon frissonna visiblement et se blottit en portant les mains à son visage. Severus se maudit pour sa maladresse Albus ne venait-il pas juste de lui dire de faire attention à ne pas bouleverser l'autre ?  
  
« Sebastien, Sebastien... », appela-t-il, gardant sa voix aussi calme et apaisante que possible et y enlevant toute trace de menace.  
  
Le garçon ne semblait pas l'entendre. Tout à coup, l'enfant se redressa vivement et courut hors de la pièce. Severus le suivit immédiatement.  
  
Il trouva le garçon dans un coin de la bibliothèque, roulé en boule, tremblant.  
  
« Sebastien, c'est bon, tu es en sûreté ... ». Severus tendit la main et la pausa gauchement sur l'épaule du garçon.  
  
L'enfant sembla terrifié et tressaillit à son toucher. Il gémit, se roula encore plus en boule attrapa ses genoux et les ramena à sa poitrine.  
  
« Sebastien, dit Severus encore une fois. C'est bon, personne ne te fera du mal ».  
  
Les mots n'eurent aucun effet. Si cela était possible le garçon sembla se recroqueviller encore plus.  
  
Severus s'en alla et ramena une Potion Apaisante avec lui. Il marcha vers Sebastien fut stoppé soudainement. En regardant avec attention, Severus vit que le garçon avait crée un bouclier Il sortit alors sa baguette, murmura le contre-sort et le sortilège disparut.  
  
Pourtant, lorsqu'il essaya d'approcher l'enfant cria. Une lumière bleue apparut, ortie de nulle part, frappa le Maître de Potions à la poitrine et l'envoya contre le mur.  
  
La lumière bleue tourna et tourna autour du garçon en pleurs, prit de la vitesse et tournoya de plus en plus vite.  
  
Lorsque Severus put enfin relever la tête, la lumière avait disparu et il n'y avait plus rien à l'endroit où l'enfant avait été assis. Sebastien avait disparu.  
  
AN : Ca vous a plu/pas plu, dans ce cas vous cliquez sur le bouton bleu Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas aimé, des reviews constructives, s'il vous plaît que je sache ce qu'il faut faire pour m'améliorer.  
  
AN2 : Le 4ème chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps à venir (eh, c'est qu'il tellement long à traduire), et puis, il faut que je révise pour mon brevet qui a lieu lundi Je crois que allez attendre longtemps pour savoir ou est-ce-que Harry est parti mais peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de reviews...., je pourrai faire un effort. 


	5. Un autre monde

AN : Salut, tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, U.S.Hermy, Sevie Snake, lapieuvredudesert, camilla, Shadow Saphir et ornaluca, parce que sans vous je ne me seais sûrement autant grouiller le cul, excusez l'expression !  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit à l'intérieur d'une petite chambre blanche   
  
Il leva les yeux et vit un homme portant une longue robe bordeaux bordée d'or. L'homme préparait une sorte de potion il coupait expertement ce que Harry reconnut comme étant de l'écorce de chêne.  
  
« Hello ? », appela-t-il, incertain.  
  
L'homme se retourna et lorsqu'il vit que Harry s'était réveillait, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. « Salazar!, Rowena!, Helga !, appela-t- il Il s'est réveillé ! »  
  
Une seconde plus tard, trois autres personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. En premier, un homme avec des cheveux noirs sombres il portait une robe verte qui brillait à la lumière. Puis accourut une femme avec des yeux noisette Ses cheveux étaient d'une violente couleur de roux foncé et elle portait une robe bleue saphir. En fin, une grande femme aux yeux vert clair et brillant entra, ses cheveux blond miel et droit voltigeant autour d'elle. Sa robe était jaune pâle.  
  
« Mon Dieu, merci, tu es réveillé ! », dit la dame à la robe bleue avec un sourire. Elle marcha vers lui et posa sa main sur une de ses cicatrices. Une lumière bleue émana de sa main et la cicatrice disparut. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que son corps se retrouve vierge de toute marque.  
  
Après s'être habillé et avoir avalé plusieurs potions, Harry finit par demander timidement : Euh... Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?  
  
L'homme aux robes bordeaux se mit à rire :  
  
« Oh, oui, des présentations doivent être faites il riait toujours. Je suis Godric Gryffondor et lui, il montra son compagnon vêtu de vert, est Salazar Serpentard. Si tu as entendu des rumeurs cruelles à son sujet, sois sûr qu'elles ne sont pas vraies. La Lady aux cheveux roux est Rowena Serdaigle, et finalement, voici, Helga Poufsouffle.  
  
Tu es dans une dimension alternée, interrompit Salazar. Mon enfant, ta destinée est d'aider la Lumière à surpasser les Ténèbres qui menacent d'envahir le monde. Tu es le seul à avoir le courage et la capacité pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es ici.  
  
Mais, commença Harry, confus. Sans vouloir être impoli ou autre chose, mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas spécial... je veux dire je ne suis que le Survivant. Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé pour étudier ? Ne devrais-je pas aller à Poudlard plutôt ?  
  
Tu as été sorti à Gryffondor et pourtant le Choixpeau Magique voulait te placer à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?, le coupa Rowena alors que Harry acquiesçait . Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ? C'est parce que toi, mon enfant, tu es l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ET de Godric Gryffondor.  
  
Quoi !, s'écria Harry, le souffle coupé. 'Je dois être en train de rêver', pensa-t-il hébété.  
  
Nos héritiers ont tous décidé de prendre un autre nom afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. L'héritier de Godric, choisit « Potter », La fille unique de Henry Frostpine, Maria Frostpine épousa le fils unique de Nobilius Potter, Henry Potter. C'étaient des arrière arrière arrière grands- parents. Tu es donc bien l'héritier unique de Godric et Salazar.  
  
Nous t'avons amené ici, dit Helga, afin de d'entraîner et ceci pour deux raisons : un, tu es l'héritier de Salazar et Godric, et deux parce que tu dois vaincre Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort n'est pas un héritier de Serpentard, dit Salazar avec dégoût et un rictus aux lèvres. Il redevient sérieux à nouveau lorsqu'il se tourna vers Harry. Mon Enfant, malgré toutes les charades que tu auras pu entendre sur moi, je t'assure que je ne suis mauvais comme tout le monde le dit. Nous devrons t'entraîner sous toutes les formes et dans tous les sujets imaginables, ce qui devrait prendre au moins trois ans. Lorsqu'elles seront écoulées, tu retourneras dans ta dimension. Mais ne t'inquiète, seuls trois jours auront passé là-bas. Ensuite, tu seras entraîner à combattre pour la Lumière.  
  
Je... dit Harry qui ne trouvait pas de mots. Mais qu'ont Helga et Rowena à voir dans tout ça.  
  
Mon enfant, dit Rowena, bien que tu sois seulement l'héritier de Godric et Salazar et malgré le fait que tu ait été placé à Gryffondor, tu as quand même nos traits en toi Tu as les traits de toutes les quatre maisons : tu es brave et courageux et pourtant rusé et malin. Tu utilises ton intelligence et es premier dans la plupart de tes classes. Et plus que tout, tu restes loyal à la Lumière. Or l'intelligence et la loyauté sont les traits de Serdaigle et arrière arrière  
  
Je vois, dit Harry ébahi. Je...  
  
Pas la peine, dit Salazar. Je sais que tu dois être en état de choc en ce moment, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Si tu veux retourner dans ton monde dans trois ans, tu devras commencer à t'entraîner le plus tôt possible. Je t'entraînerai en Potion, aux différent Langages et aux Arts Sombres. Quand il vit Harry frémir, il ajouta. Tu dois connaître les Forces du Mal si tu veux réussir, mon enfant. Godric t'entraînera en DCFM, à l'art de la guérison, au Qudditch et en Métamorphose. Rowena couvrira les Sortilèges, ta transformation en Animagus, le Transplanage et les Runes anciennes. Helga, elle, t'enseignera, Soin aux créatures magiques, l'Herbologie (?), la Divination et l'Arithmancie. Tu apprendras aussi à devenir plus rapide, plus agile, plus précis... Les leçons commenceront demain. Maintenant passe une bonne nuit de sommeil et nous verrons demain.  
  
Très bien, répondit Harry toujours aussi hébété.»  
  
Il ferma les yeux et la dernière qu'il dit fut : « Bonne nuit tout le monde. »  
  
« Que s'est-il passé Severus ? »  
  
Severus était assis sur une chaise et racontait à Dumbledore ce qui était arrivé à Sebastien.  
  
« ... et lorsque j'ai levé les yeux, il avait disparu. »  
  
Dumbledore semblait vieux et fatigué et l'étincelle de ses yeux avait disparu :  
  
« J'ai également de très mauvaises nouvelles, Severus. Harry Potter est mort.  
  
-Pardon !, Severus se leva. Bien sûr qu'il n'aimait pas Potter mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait la mort du garçon ! Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
  
Les Mangemorts ont incendié sa maison et fermé les portes et les fenêtres magiquement. Tout à l'intérieur n'est plus que cendre.  
  
Est-ce que le reste du Monde Magique est déjà au courant ? (le maître de Potions s'était rassis.)  
  
Les amis de Harry le savent déjà et un article sera publié dans la Gazette dans précisément quatre heures. Et maintenant, continua Dumbledore, Sebastien a disparu mystérieusement. Nous ne pouvons pas partit et se mettre à sa recherche, juste comme ça. Il pourrait très bien être en Amérique du Nord à l'heure qu'il est. Nous pouvons seulement attendre. Le Directeur se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de Severus. Je dois partir maintenant Severus. Prends soin de toi. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.»  
  
Il était parti une milli - seconde plus tard, laissant le Maître de Potions ruminer sur tout ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
« Mon enfant, dit Salazar. Ces trois années ont passé rapidement depuis ta venue dans cette dimension. Aujourd'hui, tu vas partir et retourner dans ton monde. »  
  
Harry était debout devant Salazar, Godric, Rowena et Helga. Il regardait ses mentors qui l'avaient aidé pour tout ces dernières années. Ses yeux le piquaient alors qu'il essayait de retenir des larmes de peine et de chagrin.  
  
« Je sais Salazar, dit-il tristement, sa voix emplie de tristesse. Vous me manquerez tous. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ?  
  
Avant que tu partes, mon petit, dit Godric. Nous avons un cadeau pour toi. »  
  
Il sortit une grande boîte et la donna à Harry. Harry prit la boîte avec précaution et l'ouvrit. Posée à l'intérieur de celle-ci, se trouvait une épée étincelante, magnifique, et pourtant mortelle. On y avait gravé les initiales de Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga. Une large pierre précieuse avait été enchâssée à sa poignée, elle était divisée en quatre parties. L'une d'entre elles était rouge sang, une autre, vert de jade, quant aux deux dernières, elles étaient bleu saphir et jaune brillant. Les couleurs s'assemblaient merveilleusement bien, les pièces se réunissant ensemble pour n'en former qu'une seule.  
  
« Merci, chuchota-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.  
  
Ce n'est qu'ensemble et unis l'un à l'autre que nous pourrons vaincre l'Obscurité, dit Godric. Et maintenant, nous avons chacun un conseil à te donner. Le mien, mon petit, est de t'ouvrir et d'accepter l'aide de ceux qui t'aiment. Personne n'est ce qu'il semble être.  
  
Mon conseil, dit Salazar est de ne jamais montrer tes véritables sentiments. Sois triste, sois heureux, oui, mais ne le montre jamais sur ton visage car l'ennemi se servira de ces faiblesses pour te faire du mal.  
  
Oh, cesse un peu d'être aussi agaçant, Salazar, dit Godric. As-tu vraiment besoin d'être aussi... rusé ?  
  
Oh, Tais-toi par pitié, marmonna Salazar.  
  
Harry se mit à rire. Aussi sages que les fondateurs étaient, ils continuaient à se comporter comme des enfants.  
  
Arrêtez les gars, les réprimanda Rowena. Mon conseil à moi est celui-ci : rappelle toi d'utiliser ton intelligence et ta clarté d'esprit, et que quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne seras jamais seul. Nous serons toujours là pour toi.  
  
Et finalement Harry, ajouta Helga, sois loyal envers la Lumière et ais confiance en toi. Crois et tu réussiras.  
  
Merci beaucoup, chuchota Harry. Ces trois dernières années ont été les plus heureuses de toute ma vie.  
  
Ca nous a fait plaisir, mon chéri, dit Rowena.  
  
Il est temps de partir, dit Salazar sérieusement. Est-ce que tu es prêt ?  
  
Aussi prêt que je pourrais jamais l'être, dit Harry en fermant les yeux.»  
  
Il y eut un jet de lumière et le Survivant disparut.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la Bibliothèque, à l'endroit précis où il avait disparu, il y a trois ans. 'Sauf que dans ce monde ça n'a fait que trois ans', se rappela-t-il.  
  
Il alla dans sa chambre et cacha son épée dans sa malle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon à la recherche de Severus.  
  
Il l'y retrouva installé sur le canapé absorbé par la lecture d'un livre.  
  
« Professeur Rogue ?, demanda Harry »  
  
Le Professeur leva la tête et Harry vit un flash d'émotions traverser ces yeux noirs d'obsidienne : surprise, soulagement, joie et finalement colère.  
  
« Ou étais-tu passé ?, demanda Rogue le dominant de toute sa taille. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point le Professeur Dumbledore et moi-même avons été inquiets ?  
  
- Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry, mais il n'avait plus peur maintenant. Si cela était arrivé des années plus tôt, il se serait recroquevillé sur le sol, mais plus maintenant. Plus après ce que Salazar et les autres lui avaient appris. Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je ne peux rien vous dire.  
  
- Sebastien, dit Rogue d'une voix dangereuse. Je serai de te jeter des sortilèges si tu ne me réponds pas de ton plein gré.  
  
-Dans ce cas, allez-y, répondit Harry calmement.  
  
'Après out, je serai probablement capable de résister à ce qu'il essaiera de me faire' La voix de Helga résonna alors dans sa tête : 'Aie confiance en toi. Crois et tu réussiras.'  
  
Rogue sembla énervé pendant une seconde avant de sortir sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry en disant : « Legillimens ! » (C'est ce mot là en français ?)  
  
Harry vida rapidement son esprit de toute pensée avant de marmonner : « Protego ! »  
  
Le sortilège de Protection absorba le Maléfice de Rogue. Le Maître de Potions semblait abasourdi et si la situation n'avait pas été sérieuse, Harry l'aurait sûrement trouvé amusant.  
  
« Comment as-tu fait ça, demanda finalement Rogue. Il est impossible que tu puisses le faire. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas.  
  
« Alors tu ne me le diras toujours pas ?, finit par gronder le Maître de Potions.  
  
Je suis désolé Monsieur mais je ne peux pas.  
  
Bien, grogna Rogue. Au fait, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de t'instruire dans toutes les matières avant que l'école commence si tu veux pouvoir rattraper le niveau.  
  
Euh...Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Il savait que tout les entraînement avec Godric et les autres lui permettraient d'obtenir d'exellentes notes.  
  
Dumbledore a insisté donc tu feras comme il a dit. Rogue semblait enrager. Harry sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il répondit.  
  
Comme vous le dites Monsieur.  
  
Nous commencerons aussitôt que possible, dit Rogue. Donc, quelles sont tes matières préférées ?  
  
La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Potions, Monsieur, répondit Harry souriant et se rappelant les longues heures qu'il avait passé à étudier avec Godric et Salazar.  
  
Nous commencerons par la Défense dès maintenant, vu que Dumbledore veut te voir prêt le plus tôt possible, dit Rogue. Vas prendre ta baguette.»  
  
Harry courut à l'étage jusqu'à sa malle. Il y prit un mouchoir qu'il déplia. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux baguettes. L'une était celle qu'il avait achetée en première année, l'autre baguette, était longue et noire : Salazar et Godric la lui avaient offerte. Il la prit ferma sa malle et revint rapidement en bas.  
  
« Je suppose que tu connais tous les sorts de base, je ne gaspillerai donc pas mon temps à te les enseigner. Nous commencerons par les Duels. »   
  
Rogue fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et tous les meubles allèrent se ranger dans les coins de la pièce, laissant un large espace vide au centre du salon.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as le moindre idée de comment débuter un duel ?  
  
- Oui Monsieur, répondit Harry. Les duellistes doivent se serrer la main  
et s'incliner tout en s'éloignant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient l'un en face  
de l'autre. Comme un duel a généralement lieu sur une estrade, si une  
personne en tombe et ne se relève pas dans les cinq secondes, ou si elle  
perd sa baguette, alors l'autre gagne.  
  
Correct, aboya Rogue. Aujourd'hui, je veux seulement savoir ce que tu sais faire en duels. Lance n'importe quelle sorte de sortilège ou de charme contre moi tant qu'il n'est pas interdit par la loi. Je t'en enverrai aussi bien sûr, donc tu devras aussi faire attention à bloquer ou à éviter les sorts que je te lancerai. J'utiliserai des sorts plus avancés que ton niveau, tu pourrais donc ne pas tous les connaître. C'est compris ? »  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
« Que le Duel commence ! »  
  
Après s'être serré les mains et s'être inclinés, recula jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'estrade. Rogue commença immédiatement à lancer des sorts que Harry ne connaissait pas. Mais étrangement, c'était comme s'il pouvait sentir les sorts que Rogue voulait lui envoyer. Il bloquait, esquivait ou renvoyait facilement les charmes. Il pouvait voir que Rogue était surpris. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur commença à lancer ses maléfices de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que leurs jets mêmes ne ressemblent guère plus qu'à des taches de couleur. Mais malgré ça, ils étaient toujours incapables de rivaliser aux talents de Harry.  
  
« Petrificius totalus ! », hurla Rogue en pointant la baguette du côté de Harry.  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette vers le côté droit de Rogue et ouvrit la bouche. Rogue le remarqua et sauta immédiatement vers la gauche...tel qu'Harry l'avait prévu. Il changea la direction de sa baguette à la dernière minute et dit : « Expelliarmus ! »  
  
La baguette de Rogue vola dans les airs et Harry l'attrapa facilement.  
  
« Voici votre baguette, Professeur, dit Harry en rougissant et se sentant agacé par la façon dont Rogue le regardait.  
  
Je dois dire que tu as été incroyable Sebastien, dit Rogue et Harry se sentit choqué. Est-ce que /Severus Rogue/ venait juste de complimenter /Harry Potter/ ? Les compliments de la part du Maître de Potions étaient très rares aussi Harry rougit-il lorsqu'il répondit tranquillement :  
  
Merci, Monsieur.  
  
Je te reverrai dès demain pour tes leçons. Tu peux partir. »  
  
Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce laissant un Rogue sidéré derrière lui.  
  
AN2 : j'ai évité un cliffangher cette fois mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me reviewer quand même, ok ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a tous plu  
  
Pour Holly : Alors comment t'as trouvé le sujet de maths ? Pas trop dur, j'espère. Et pis aussi, peut-être que Yann sera pas à la fête (tu sais le mec qui a des yeux verts ?) 


	6. Second duel et funérailles

AN : Salut, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je dois avouer que ce chapitre était quand même assez long. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, j'ai fait une faute dans le ch. 4 à propos du laps de temps qui s'était écoulé chez les sorciers. Là-bas, il ne s'est passé que trois jours depuis la disparition de Sebastien et non pas trois ans comme chez les fondateurs Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée.  
  
U.S.Hermy : Merci pour tes reviews car tu me donnes vraiment envie de me donner à fond pour te faire plaisir. Par contre, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu ne me bottes pas le cul parce que quand même ! Et tu as raison, Rogue ne sera vraiment pas content mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver pour l'instant : l'auteur (Firestar 038) a attendu qu'ils soient très proches l'un de l'autre avant de faire ça.  
  
Holy : Pour la bio, faudra attendre que j'aie du tps, sinon comment t'as trouvée Anne-Laure, elle est d'enfer, non ?  
  
Lapieuvredudesert :Tu crois pas si bien dire pour Voldie, il se prendra une raclée très bientôt  
  
Ornaluca : merci pour ta review, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, l'auteur a attendu jusqu'au point que Harry et Severus deviennent proches, histoire de vraiment choquer le pauvre Sev.  
  
Silver Ail : Merci de poser la question pour mon brevet qui a été trop facile, du genre super ennuyant. Je comprend pas ce qui ne va pas pour la 2è faute, tu as réecris la correction de la même façon ( ???) J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour ton bac.  
  
crystal yuy() , astronema, Genevieve Black : Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
Bon assez de baratin et avant pour l'histoire !  
  
Chapter 5  
  
« Je dois avouer que cela m'a semblé fort impressionnant, en effet, dit Dumbledore alors qu'il regardait son ami.  
  
Ca l'a été, acquiesça Severus qui racontait ce qui s'était passé avec Sebastien. Il a réussi à bloquer mon invasion dans son esprit ainsi qu'à me battre en duel.  
  
Il une aura puissante pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune agréa Dumbledore. Cela serait très bénéfique pour nous s'il combattait pour la Lumière.  
  
Oui, mais qui sait ? Il pourrait un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Non cela n'est pas vrai. Bien que son aura soit forte, elle est pure et propre. Il est évident que cet enfant que cet enfant est pur car je n'arrive à déceler aucune once de Magie Noire en lui.  
  
Après quelques moments de silence, il demanda. Severus, puis-je lui poser des questions sur certains points. ?  
  
Bien sûr Albus. S'il a envie d'y répondre. »  
  
Severus éleva la voix et appela le garçon. Une minute plus tard, Sebastien entrait dans la pièce. Albus sentit immédiatement quelque chose de différent sur l'aura du garçon il y avait quelque chose de ... plus fort, de plus confiant qu'auparavant.  
  
Sebastien, commença Dumbledore. Severus m'a dit que tu avais réussi à le battre en Duel, hier ?  
  
Le garçon rougit et répondit immédiatement.  
  
Professeur, je suis sûr que le Professeur a voulu me ménager... Je ne peux pas l'avoir battu... C'est un professeur après tout.  
  
Severus fut surpris de voir à quel point l'enfant était modeste. D'après sa propre expérience, les enfants de son âge étaient généralement des morveux horripilants, qui refusaient de croire qu'ils pouvaient avoir tort. Surtout ce morveux de Potter Ses lèvres se retroussèrent à cette pensée. Vraiment, je pense que Severus te ménageait, ce qui est pourquoi tu vas te rebattre contre lui encore aujourd'hui. Et cette fois-ci Severus, fais tout ce que tu peux, tous les coups que tu as appris, il me semble que le jeune Sebastien a beaucoup de potentiel. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient joyeusement à ces mots.  
  
Mais, bégaya Severus. La plupart des coups en Duel incluent les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Sauf le Sortilège de la mort, bien sûr...ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
  
N'utilise pas les Impardonnables, dit Dumbledore. Mais il fut rapidement interrompu.  
  
Directeur, coupa Sebastien Si cela est possible, j'apprécierais beaucoup que le Professeur incluse les Impardonnables dans son Duel.  
  
Sebastien, sois raisonnable... commença Dumbledore après recouvert du choc qu'il avait éprouvé. Mais le garçon refusa de l'écouter.  
  
Professeur, insista-t-il. Je pense pouvoir le supporter. J'ai déjà été soumis aux Impardonnables avant. Ce n'est pas un si grand drame !  
  
Severus leva un sourcil à ce commentaire.  
  
Directeur, c'est impossible. L'usage des Impardonnables est fortement...  
  
S'il vous plait Professeur plaida le garçon.  
  
Très bien finit par agréer le Directeur. Mais s'il doit en être ainsi, j'insiste pour que ce Duel ait lieu maintenant. Je vous regarderai au cas où quelque chose de sérieux arriverait. Et si quoi que ce soit, QUOI QUE SE SOIT, devient hors de contrôle alors les Impardonnables devront être rayés de vos leçons de Duels.  
  
Sebastien eut un léger sourire.  
  
Merci Monsieur.  
  
Ils se mirent en position à travers la pièce et se préparèrent au Duel.  
  
J'étais debout devant Sebastien, ma baguette serrée dans ma main. Je regardais le garçon dans les yeux : la détermination brillait dans ces yeux bleus de glace.  
  
Après s'être inclinés et s'être serrés les mains, je reculai jusqu'à ce que nous soyons chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. Je commençai immédiatement le Duel par divers sortilèges avancés.  
  
Sebastien évita les sorts facilement que je lui lançai. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidai de commencer à utiliser les Impardonnables. J'élevai la baguette et criai : « Impero »  
  
Baisse ta baguette, ordonnai-je fermement à travers son esprit. Baisse ta baguette.   
  
Je fus choqué par l'immense détermination et la rébellion qui volait dans l'esprit du garçon : « Non, l'entendis-je hurler. Je ne ferai RIEN de la sorte.  
  
Il n'existait qu'une chose pour désobéir et de se rebeller contre les Impardonnables : la volonté. La volonté du garçon était impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais senti autant de rébellion émaner de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Je pense qu'Albus avait raison : ce garçon EST spécial.  
  
« Stupefix », criai-je en lançant le sort au flanc droit de Sebastien. Le garçon me vit venir et plongea vers la droite. Exactement comme que je voulais. Je changeai immédiatement la direction de ma baguette et cria : « Endoloris ! » je le regrettai instantanément. Je frémis alors que le Sortilège s'approchait de l'enfant. A quoi est-ce que j'avais bien pu penser pour utiliser un Sortilège si douloureux ? L'enfant allait sûrement commencer à se convulser et à crier dans moins d'une minute...Je regardai la scène quasi paralysé alors que le Sortilège devenait de plus en plus proche du garçon.  
  
Le sortilège frappa et le garçon tressaillit pendant une seconde avant de reculer et de se retourner vers moi, baguette levée. J'étais sidéré, non oubliez ça c'est une sous estimation : j'étais AU-DELA de la fascination elle-même ! Je venais juste de lancer l'Endoloris, l'un des plus douloureux sortilèges du siècle à un garçon de 16 ans, cela avait à peine sembler l'affecter ! Sans mentionner le fait que mon Sort était encore sur lui. Et maintenant le garçon se tournait vers moi comme s'il n'en avait absolument rien à faire !  
  
Je ne parvins que de justesse à éviter le Petrificius Totalus de Sebastien. Et alors, mon cœur se contracta lorsque je l'entendis dire tranquillement : « Impero ».  
  
Je regardai, figé, le sortilège m'atteindre à l'épaule. Je sentis tout contrôle de moi-même s'évanouir, j'étais désormais soumis à sa baguette.  
  
Bravo, applaudit Dumbledore lorsque Sebastien arrêta le maléfice.  
  
Je suis désolé, Professeur, s'excusa Sebastien.  
  
Pour quelle raison, il le fit, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne réagis pas, je suis en état de choc. Sebastien, un enfant, un simple garçon avait réussi à produire un Imperium sur moi, un ancien Mangemort. Lucius Malfoy lui-même n'avait jamais pu le faire et il était l'un des plus puissants Mangemorts au monde !  
  
Je réussis finalement à me reprendre et regardai le garçon avec un respect nouvellement trouvé.  
  
Bravo, en effet ! dis-je alors que le l'enfant rougissait de on compliment.  
  
Euh...Ce n'était rien, Monsieur, marmonna-t-il, le visage rouge d'embarrassement.  
  
Je ne savais pas qu'un enfant pouvait être aussi modeste Si j'en jugeais par mon expérience à Poudlard, tous les enfants étaient des idiots ignorants qui refusaient de croire qu'ils pouvaient avoir tort surtout ce morveux de Potter. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent à cette pensée.  
  
Tu avais déjà été soumis aux Impardonnables avant ?  
  
Je me sentis irrité à cette question. Albus ne réalisait-il pas que le garçon n'avait pas envie d'en parler ?  
  
Oui, à l'Imperium et à l'Endoloris.  
  
Sebastien n'avait même pas sourcillé à la mention de ces Sortilèges redoutés. De quoi était fait ce garçon ?  
  
Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Qui ferait une telle chose à un /enfant/ ! Et à Sebastien en plus ! Autant que je répugne à le dire, ce garçon n'était pas une source de problèmes contrairement à /certains/. Mon esprit se rappela de Potter encore une fois. En parlant du morveux...  
  
Directeur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Potter ?  
  
Etait-ce mon imagination ou Sebastien s'était-t-il raidi soudainement ? Faisant fi de mes sentiments, je regardais le Directeur avec attention.  
  
Ses funérailles auront lieu demain, et prendront place à Poudlard, dans le Grand Hall. J'espère que tu seras présent ?  
  
J'hochai la tête brusquement Autant que je déteste le jeune Potter, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais souhaité sa mort. Encore moins causée par des Mangemorts.  
  
Comment a réagi le Monde Sorcier ?  
  
Tout le monde panique, répondit Albus gravement sans plus aucune étincelle dans ses yeux. Tout le monde a peur maintenant que le Survivant nous a quitté.  
  
J'acquiesçai ma compréhension. Je savais de quoi le Directeur parlait. Bien que Potter ait été faible, il avait été un signe d'espoir, il se comportait comme un héros, il était quelqu'un qui avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant que la preuve et l'espoir n'existaient plus, tout le monde était frénétique quant à l'issue de cette guerre.  
  
Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :  
  
Je dois partir maintenant. Je vous reverrai donc demain, Severus, Sebastien.  
  
Il partit dans un tourbillon de robes et Sebastien quitta la pièce pendant que je commençai à travailler à mon bureau.  
  
Le jour de mes soi-disant funérailles arriva rapidement. Je me réveillai tôt le matin et me changeai rapidement en robe. Severus et... Je voulais dire /Rogue/ - 'je dois passer trop de temps à écouter Dumbledore se référer à Rogue en temps que Severus- donc lui et moi prîmes la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à Poudlard. Les Weasley étaient déjà là ainsi qu'Hermione, Remus, Sirius, le Directeur et plein d'autre familles. Je sentis un élancement de remords en voyant Hermione commencer à pleurer. Je voulus la réconforter et me dirigeai donc vers elle.  
  
Sebastien Frostpine, dis-je (c'était le nouveau nom que je m'étais trouvé). Je suis désolé pour ton ami.  
  
Hermione leva la tête visiblement surprise Elle essuya ses larmes furieusement et dit :  
  
Je suis Hermione Granger. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu auparavant.  
  
Je suis nouveau, expliquai-je rapidement. Je reste avec le Professeur Rogue pour les vacances d'été.  
  
Une expression choquée apparut sur le visage d'Hermione et elle resta bouche bée. Je réussis de justesse à m'empêcher de rire devant sa tête. C'était l'une des rares fois que je pouvais la voir manquer de mots pour s'exprimer.  
  
Je suis désolée, dit-elle après avoir refermé sa bouche. Le Professeur Rogue... euh..., eh bien, il n'autorise généralement pas les élèves à rester chez lui pour les vacances. Est-ce que tu vas aller à Poudlard ?  
  
Je hochai la tête.  
  
En sixième année. J'espère que nous nous y reverrons.  
  
Avec ça, je retournai du côté de Sev...Rogue.  
  
Vint alors le moment du discours de Dumbledore : « ... brave et réfléchi, nous nous rappellerons de Harry Potter. Puisse-t-il reposer en paix. »  
  
A ce moment-là Hermione avait déjà recommencé à pleurer et Mrs Weasley avait pris Ron dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serra de douleur quand je vis la souffrance qu'exprimait le visage de Rémus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. J'étais là, en bonne santé pendant que mes amis pleuraient sur moi.  
  
Plus tard, tout le monde alla à l'extérieur. Je fus choqué à la vue du spectacle magnifique qui s'offrit à moi lorsque je vis le lac : les lettres de mon nom avaient été enchantées pour flotter dans les airs et créer une sorte d'arc-en-ciel pendant que l'on envoyait des bougies flotter sur le lac grâce à des Sortilèges Ondoyant. Hermione ainsi que toutes les Weasley lancèrent des bougies. Les professeurs aussi. Rapidement, on put voir le lac briller alors que le scintillement des bougies éclairaient le ciel. Au bout d'un moment la plus part des invités s'en allèrent. Les seuls à rester étaient Dumbledore, Severus (oubliez Rogue, j'en ai assez de devoir me corriger. De toute façon, ça me va très bien comme ça tant que je réussis à ne pas l'appeler comme ça lorsque nous serons ensemble), les Professeurs Mc Gonagall et Flitwick.  
  
Nous devons partir, dit Dumbledore. Il est tard. Venez Severus, Sebastien.  
  
Ensemble, Dumbledore, Severus et moi prirent donc la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'au Manoir Rogue.  
  
Il était sept heures du soir lorsque nous rentrâmes au Manoir Rogue. Les funérailles avaient pris toute la journée J'étais sur le point de rentrer dans ma chambre lorsque Severus m'arrêta.  
  
Nous avons assez de temps pour notre première leçon de Potions, m'informa-t- il. Va à la Bibliothèque et retrouve moi un exemplaire du manuel de Potions.  
  
Je souris. Severus allait avoir une surprise : Salazar était un excellent Maître de Potions et il m'en avait enseignées plusieurs d'un niveau très avancé. Je courus donc à l'étage pour récupérer le manuel.  
  
Nous avons assez de temps pour notre première leçon de Potions. Va à la Bibliothèque et retrouve moi un exemplaire du manuel de Potions, dis-je à Sebastien alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce.  
  
Je vis avec surprise le visage de l'enfant s'éclairer d'un sourire : Sebastien ne montrait quasiment jamais ses émotions. Une minute plus tard, le garçon entrait, mon livre de Potions en main.  
  
Qu'allons-nous préparer aujourd'hui ?  
  
Je veux voir quel niveau tu as en Potions, lui dis-je. Je vais d'abord te poser quelques questions basiques.  
  
Le garçon acquiesça.  
  
Où trouve-t-on la mauvaise herbe marine ? (Sylphide : complètement inventé, le mot qu'elle a mis n'existe pas mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée...)  
  
Dans l'Océan Atlantique, Monsieur.  
  
Quand ramasserait-tu la marée sauvage ?  
  
Pendant une pleine lune.  
  
Quel type de potions requiert les plumes de phoenix ?  
  
Plusieurs types de Potions de Guérison.  
  
Quel est le serpent le plus dangereux sur terre ?  
  
Le basilique.  
  
Pourquoi les Mandragores sont-elles dangereuses ?  
  
Le cri des Mandragores est fatidique pour qui l'entend. Si la Mandragore vient juste de naître, alors elle peut pétrifier sa victime, mais dans d'autres cas plus sérieux dans lesquels les Mandragores ont atteint le stade adulte, la victime peut en mourir.  
  
Quels sont les ingrédients requis pour le Polynectar ?  
  
Des chrysopes, des sangsues, du sisymbre, du polygunum, de la corne de bicorne en poudre, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et un morceau de la personne de qui on désire prendre l'apparence.  
  
Je m'arrêtai, figé, lorsque j'entendis sa réponse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder fixement, comment l'enfant pouvait connaître les ingrédients du Polynectar, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il me réponde. Ce genre de potion était normalement commandé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Est-ce que tu connais les ingrédients de... la Potion Tranchante ? demandai- je doucement.  
  
Un brusque signe d'assentiment me répondit  
  
Des coquilles de scarabée, des pétales de pierres de lune, des noix de muscade, de l'absinthe, des sangsues et de l'acanthus. Selon le niveau de souffrance désiré, l'asarum peut y être ajouté.  
  
Tout cela fut dit d'une voix monotone, ne trahissant aucune des pensées ou des émotions de Sebastien.  
  
Merlin, qui avait enseigné les Potions à ce garçon ? Cet enfant connaît réellement les ingrédient d'une /Potion Tranchante/ ??? Elle est considérée comme l'une des Potions Noires ayant le pouvoir de créer des lacérations et d'infliger de la peine.  
  
Il semblerait que tu ais atteint un niveau élevé en Potions dis-je à Sebastien. Qui t'a enseigné avant moi ?  
  
Le garçon marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus. J'arrêtai immédiatement d'interroger l'enfant sur son passé. Je pouvais comprendre la honte de l'enfant à ne plus pouvoir se rappeler son passé.  
  
Nous commencerons par le Rosincendiaire utilisé pour soigner les coupures et les hémorragies internes. Je n'essaierai jamais de t'aider car comme je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, je veux voir où tu en es dans cette matière. Tu peux commencer. Les ingrédients sont stockés dans la réserve.  
  
Je quittai la pièce sur ces mots et décidai de commencer à préparer quelques packs de Potions de Guérison histoire de rendre Poppy Pomfresh heureuse.  
  
Quatre heures plus tard, après avoir fini mes préparations, je redescendis. A ma grande surprise, je découvris Sebastien nettoyant sa table de travail. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit monter se coucher au moins deux heures plus tôt. Après tout pourquoi est-ce qu'un gamin de seize ans s'embêterait à rester tard pour finir une potion ? D'après les Potions ne méritaient pas qu'on gaspille deux heures de sommeil pour elles.  
  
Bonsoir, Professeur, dit le garçon lorsqu'il me vit. Voilà la Potion, ajouta-t-il en me tendant une flasque rempli d'un liquide rouge vif.  
  
Tu devrais aller au lit Sebastien, lui dis-je. Nous aurons une journée remplie demain.  
  
L'enfant eut l'air surpris pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête.  
  
Bonne nuit, Professeur.  
Je lui répondis au bout d'un moment :  
  
Bonne nuit Sebastien.  
  
Ca vous a plu, pas plu ou alors vous voulez faire un commentaire, dans tous les cas (ou dans d'autres d'ailleurs), appuyez sur le bouton bleu, SVP ! 


	7. Union

Note :  
  
... : langage télépathique entre Harry et Lady Lyra, ou entre Harry et son familier  
  
{...} : langage télépathique entre Harry et des serpents  
  
'...' : pensées  
  
« ... » ou - ... : discours normal  
  
... : Fourchelangue  
  
... : Phoenixius  
  
Harry était assis dans un jardin brumeux le soleil rayonnait brillamment, éclairant tout l'espace. La lumière du soleil dansait dans les airs, elle se reflétait et créait ainsi de multiples arcs-en-ciel scintillants. Au loin, un phénix chantait sa chanson du matin, son émouvante mélodie se répercutant dans l'air.  
  
Tout à coup, une femme aux yeux lavande apparut devant lui : « Harry », l'accueillit-elle.  
  
Lady Shiara !, s'écria Harry, heureux de revoir de revoir la personne qui lui avait autrefois sauvé la vie. Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
Ceci est mon moyen de communication avec toi, petit, sourit-elle. Par l'intermédiaire de tes rêves Aujourd'hui, je vais te présenter à mes sœurs afin de pouvoir réaliser votre union.  
  
Union ?  
  
Je t'expliquerai dès que nous aurons fait les présentations. Pour le dire simplement, nous sommes toutes des déesses, membres du Monde Spirituel. Chacune d'entre nous a le pouvoir de gouverner un ou deux éléments. Voilà.  
  
A ce moment là toute trace de brume disparut pour révéler plusieurs autres femmes.  
  
Voici mes sœurs, elle, dit-elle en désignant une femme aux cheveux noirs teintés de bleu, c'est Lady Skya, déesse de l'Océan et de la Nuit, elle règne sur l'eau et l'obscurité.  
  
Lady Skya fit un sourire à Harry et souhaita la bienvenue à l'enfant. Une autre femme aux cheveux vert brillant s'avança :  
  
Voici Lady Trisana, Déesse de la Nature et des Animaux. Son élément est la Terre.  
  
Ravi de vous rencontre Milady, lui dit Harry.  
  
Lady Elsa, Déesse du Soleil, de la Lune et des Etoiles. Son élément est la Lumière.  
  
Lady Shiara désignait ici une femme aux cheveux blonds crème et aux yeux pales.  
  
Enfin, je te présente Lady Lyra, Déesse de la Souffrance, de l'Obscurité...et de l'Espoir. Elle règne sur les éléments du Vent et de la Glace.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Lady Lyra qui retint l'attention de Harry. Lady Lyra avait de longs cheveux couleur noir-argent qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Le rideau de ses cheveux dansait autour d'elle et ses yeux étaient d'un gris mystérieux mêlés d'une couche de bleu glacial. Ses yeux étaient perçants et pénétrants et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait entendre ses pensées. Il y avait également un certain air de mystère autour d'elle.  
  
Sur quel élément régnez-vous ?, demanda Harry en se retournant vers Lady Shiara.  
  
Je règne sur le feu que l'on nomme aussi parfois, chaleur.  
  
Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua que les cheveux de Lady Shiara n'étaient pas entièrement noirs le haut de sa chevelure d'un riche rouge sombre qui s'enflammait parfois.  
  
Maintenant que les introductions ont été faites, nous allons passer à l'union. L'union te liera à une certaine déesse. Tu seras capable de parler par télépathie avec elle afin qu'elle puisse t'aider en cas d'urgence, et plus important encore, te donner l'entraînement mental nécessaire pour te débrouiller ans ta vie.  
  
Quoi ? Harry était à cours de mots. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content de me lier à une déesse mais pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ?  
  
L'un des mentors, Salazar, t'a enseigné les règles de base. Mais il est impossible de pouvoir tout apprendre en seulement trois ans, et si tu veux défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu dois appendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Tu es spécial, Harry. Tu ne peux pas ignorer ça. Tu seras celui qui vaincra l'Obscurité, voilà pourquoi tu dois apprendre tout ça. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le lien...  
  
Elle donna à Harry un cristal de petite taille.  
  
Ceci est l'objet dans lequel tu dois concentrer tout ton pouvoir. Lumière et Pouvoir se dirigeront alors vers la personne à laquelle tu seras liée et alors nous pourrons passer aux rituels.  
  
Très bien, dit Harry incertainement.  
  
Il prit le petit cristal et se concentra. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie et le pouvoir vibrer à l'intérieur de son corps en essayant de se forcer un chemin à l'extérieur. Lentement, un rayon de lumière blanche perça son chemin en-dehors du cristal. Le rayon s'étira et devint de plus en plus long jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, il se sépare sous forme de plusieurs traits de lumière. Ils commencèrent à tournoyer et fouetter l'air alentour, de plus en plus vite. Soudain, le rayon entoura Lady Lyra, l'enveloppa, se contorsionna et tournoya avec force.  
  
Pendant combien de temps Harry resta debout ici, il ne le savait pas. Néanmoins, la lumière et l'air finirent par se calmer lentement pendant que le rayon disparaissait.  
  
Très bien.  
  
Il leva la tête pour voir que c'était Lady Shiara qui avait parlé.  
  
Tu viens de t'unir à Lady Lyra.  
  
Je...  
  
Harry était ébahi. Il s'était attendu à être uni à Lady Shiara ou à Skya. Certainement pas à Lady Lyra. Mais bien que cette Lady ne soit pas chaleureuse comme les autres, elle un charme qui lui était propre.  
  
Harry...  
  
La voix de Lady Lyra raisonna dans l'espace et Harry s'immobilisa pendant un moment. Sa voix était douce et « argentée », chaleureuse et pourtant glaciale en même temps.  
  
Tu as été uni à moi. J'aimerais par conséquent te faire un présent.  
  
A ces mots, la Lady leva la main et une lumière or sortit de ses doigts elle heurta Harry et celui-ci sentit alors une sensation de chaleur se répandre dans son corps.  
  
Je t'offre la capacité de parler Phoenixius, la langue des phoenix.  
  
Lady Lyra recula lorsque Lady Shiara approcha de nouveau. Elle sourit devant son regard rempli de stupeur : « J'aimerai également te faire un cadeau, jeune humain ». Elle leva la main à son tour et ses robes argentées se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle.  
  
Une minute plus tard, le bruit d'un battement d'ailes parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Il y eut un déplacement d'air et un phoenix apparut dans son champ de vision. Ses ailes étaient couleur or à leurs pointes et rouge- orangé vers le milieu. Les plumes de sa queue étaient d'un rouge incendie, longues et élégantes.  
  
Je t'offre ton familier.  
  
Familier ?, demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
Les familiers sont des animaux attachés télépathiquement à toi. Ils  
sont aussi capables de réaliser la télépathie.  
  
C'était la voix de Lady Lyra qui lui avait répondu... dans sa tête, le faisant sursauter.  
  
Lady Lyra ?, demanda à Harry à voix haute se sentant plus confus que jamais.  
  
Parle dans ta tête, mon enfant, raisonna à nouveau la voix de Lady  
Lyra dans son esprit. Rappelle-toi, maintenant que nous sommes liés,  
nous pouvons également communiquer par télépathie.  
Pendant ce temps, le phoenix s'était envolé alentour mais il commença  
soudainement à chanter une chanson vibrante d'émotion. La mélodie était  
magnifique et pleine d'espoir. A la grande surprise de Harry, il réalisa  
qu'il pouvait comprendre ses paroles Il se rappela alors du présent de  
Lady Lyra. Donc c'était de ça qu'elle avait voulu parler.  
  
Harry réalisa pourquoi la chanson lui semblait si familière c'était la  
même que Fumsek lui avait chantée lorsqu'il s'était battu contre  
Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année. Il sourit en se rappelant ce  
qui lui avait rendu espoir à la toute dernière minute, la mélodie qui li  
avait silencieusement redonné courage. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et  
rejoignit lentement le phoenix dans son chant,le Phoenixius sortant  
aisément de sa bouche comme s'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance.  
Leurs façons de chanter était la même et pourtant complètement opposées  
au même moment. Ensemble, ils chantèrent en harmonie, le Jour et la Nuit,  
la Lune et le Soleil, la lumière et l'Obscurité sortant au même moment  
pour ne former qu'un seul ensemble. Leurs sifflements étaient doux mais  
d'une telle intensité que Harry se prit à frissonner.  
  
Bonjour, jeune maître, l'accueillit le phoenix après leur duo  
improvisé.  
  
Bonjour, élégant phoenix, répondit Harry dans la même langue.   
Honoré de faire ta connaissance.  
  
Nomme-moi, jeune maître, lui répondit le phoenix. J'aimerais  
avoir un nom.  
  
Harry sourit.  
  
Euh..., dit-il pensivement. Tu es une femelle, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
C'est exact, jeune enfant  
  
Est-ce que Flame te plairait ?, lui demanda-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Puisque tu es de la couleur du feu.  
  
Flame me convient, fut la réponse.  
  
Avez-vous fini de « parler » ?  
  
Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise, il avait complètement oublié que les familiers avaient des capacités télépathiques avec leur maître. Il s'empressa de s'excuser.  
  
Un dernier cadeau encore.  
  
C'était Lady Elsa qui avait parlé.  
  
Ce cadeau est de notre part à toutes.  
  
Il y eut un flash de lumière blanche et, soudain, deux serpents apparurent sur le sol. Harry eut une nouvelle exclamation : les serpents étaient magnifiques, et ne ressemblaient à aucun de ceux qu'ils avaient vus. L'un d'entre eux était noir de nuit avec un fin motif blanc sur son flanc, l'autre était exactement pareil, sauf que son corps était d'un blanc opalescent et que la bande sur son dos était noire.  
  
Bonjour, jeune maître, hissa le serpent noir en Fourchelangue.  
  
Bonjour, répondit Harry qui, il faut l'avouer commençait à se  
sentir quelque peu étourdi.  
  
Après tout, il venait juste de découvrir, il n'y a pas dix minutes plus tôt qu'il : 1°) était maintenant uni à Lady Lyra, ce qui l'autorisait à parler télépathiquement avec elle 2°) avait un familier, nommé Flame et 3°) avait reçu deux serpents pour lui tenir compagnie et avec qui il pourrait également parler.  
  
Tu parles comme nous, déclara le serpent blanc   
  
Oui.  
  
C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, nous vous appartenons et ferons ce que vous nous direz de faire, cette fois-ci, c'était le noir qui avait parlé.  
  
Avez-vous des noms ?, demanda Harry curieusement. Il en avait marre (tout comme vous d'ailleurs), de se référer aux serpents en disant serpent noir et serpent blanc.  
  
Oui, dit le serpent blanc. Je suis Glace et mon compagnon a pour nom Ombre  
  
D'où venez-vous ?, continua Harry plus curieux que jamais Et à quelle espèce de serpents appartenez-vous ? Je n'en ai jamais vu aucun comme vous avant.  
  
Nous venons du nord de l'Amérique, répondit Ombre. Nous appartenons à une race de serpents appelée Serpentritus, mais la plupart des gens nous croit disparus En réalité, nous avons simplement décidé de nous cacher afin d'éviter les humains qui nous croient maléfiques.  
  
Pouvons-nous communiquer par télépathie ? demanda Harry avec incertitude.  
  
Il avait l'impression à ce moment-là que tout était possible après tout ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit.  
  
{Je pense que nous le pouvons, oui}, répondit Glace dans sa tête, amusée lorsque Harry sursauta de surprise face à cette intrusion mentale inattendue.  
  
{Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de m'effrayer comme ça ou je pourrais très bien faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de notre de discussion.}, gronda Harry. On devinait néanmoins au ton de sa voix qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter et n'avait absolument aucune attention de les réprimander.  
  
Nous devons en finir maintenant, interrompit la voix ferme de Lady Lyra. harry, tu dois retourner dans ton monde. Glace, Ombre et Flame viendront avec toi, aussi devras-tu trouver une explication pour expliquer comment tu les as reçus. N'aie pas peur, si jamais tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à me parler par la pensée. Je serai toujours là maintenant que nous sommes unis.   
  
Merci, Lady Je suis prêt à rentrer, répondit Harry avec confiance.  
  
Très bien. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, mon enfant  
  
Et dans un flash de lumière blanche, Harry disparut.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il avait réintégré sa chambre au Manoir Rogue Il s'étira et vit Flame perché sur le bord de son lit. Glace et Ombre, eux, s'étaient chacun enroulés à un de ses bras.  
  
Vous êtes réveillé, jeune maître ? demanda Flame en sifflant en guise de bienvenue. Et avec deux coups deux becs, elle réveilla les deux serpents.  
  
Après s'être débrouillé pour calmer deux serpents mécontents et avoir échangé leurs bonjours, Harry se leva et commença à s'habiller.  
  
'OK, maintenant, passons au problème suivant. Comment parler à Rogue de mes nouveaux amis ?'  
  
Harry décida finalement de le prendre étape par étape : aujourd'hui, il prendrait ses cours avec Glace et Ombre et Flame lui serait présenté lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Et c'est ainsi qu'à neuf heures précises, Harry descendit les escaliers avec Glace et Ombre enroulés sur son bras gauche. Sa main droite, elle serrait sa baguette noire.  
  
Rappelez-vous, hissa-t-il aux serpents Lorsque nous serons en bas, je ne pourrais pas parler en Fourchelangue Je ne veux pas que Rogue sache que je peux le faire Nous devrons parler par télépathie   
  
Oui, jeune maître, fut la réponse.  
  
Harry prit alors une inspiration et entra dans la pièce.  
  
Severus Rogue était assis sur une chaise, un livre à la main en attendant Sebastien pour commencer les cours. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son élève fixement : celui-ci s'était redressé jusqu'à sa taille maximale (qui était presqu'aussi élevée que celle de Severus lui-même) le garçon portait une longue robe argent et ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient derrière lui. Severus devait admettre que l'enfant serait bientôt poursuivi par nombre de filles. Mais pourtant ce qui intriguait le plus le professeur n'était pas l'allure que son élève avait, non, c'était les deux serpents qui étaient enroulés autour de son bras.  
  
Euh...Sebastien ? est-ce que ce ne seraient pas des Serpentirus que je vois sur ton bras ?  
  
Oui, Monsieur, sourit l'enfant Voici Glace et Ombre en désignant chacun des animaux du doigt.  
  
Tu /sais/ que les Serpentirus sont des animaux venimeux, n'est-ce pas ?, dit severus figé sur sa chaise, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, devant le spectacle des serpents (qui hissaient dangereusement vers lui).  
  
Ce n'est pas bien grave dit-il en hochant les épaules. Il baissa alors la main pour caresser le blanc.  
  
Severus réussit à dominer son choc et commença son cours de Métamorphose. Il garda un œil sur les serpents tout au long de la leçon.  
  
Après la Métamorphose, Severus passa aux Potions.  
  
Aujourd'hui, commença Severus, je t'autorise à choisir la potion que tu veux préparer tant qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse, illégale ou toxique.  
  
Harry réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre promptement : « l'Eolumina » Severus sembla pensif pendant un moment  
  
L'Eolumina est une des potions de guérison les plus puissantes au monde, dit-il. Et les étapes de sa préparation sont extrêmement dures, bien qu'elle puisse se préparer en un seul jour. Le seul problème est qu'elle requiert les propriétés réparatrices des larmes de phoenix ainsi que qu'une des plumes de leur queue.  
  
Cela n'est pas un problème, dit Harry avec prudence. Commençons-la tout de suite et prévenez-moi lorsque vous aurez besoin de ces ingrédients je vous les donnerai.  
  
Severus commençait à devenir quelque peu suspicieux. Ce garçon savait où trouver quelques-uns des plus rares ingrédients au monde ? Peut-être que l'enfant travaillait vraiment pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout. Voldemort était le seul qu'il connaissait qui avait tous les ingrédients du monde à sa disposition. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin que Severus lui prépare une potion contenant des ingrédients rares, ils lui étaient donnés au compte près afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'inutilisé.  
  
Oh, et puis après tout. Il sortit un chaudron ainsi que plusieurs ingrédients et regarda Sebastien commencer à prépare la potion.  
  
Harry sut à la seconde où il était entré dans la pièce que quelque chose avait changé. Cela lui prit un petit moment mais il réussit à découvrir quoi. Il pouvait physiquement /voir/ l'aura de Sev...Rogue. Ele avait une couleur bleu nuit.  
  
Lady Lyra ?, demanda-t-il silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Tu es maintenant un élémental et à cause de ça, tu as maintenant de nouveaux pouvoirs. L'un de ces pouvoirs est la capacité de voir les auras. , fut la réponse.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'un élémental ?, demanda Harry confus.  
  
Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit la Lady. Sois attentif, ton professeur te parle.  
  
Après avoir écouté Rogue expliquer la métamorphose de divers objets (Harry dut caché son sourire moqueur à la façon dont Rogue regardait les moindres mouvements de ses serpents.), ils en arrivèrent aux potions. Harry sourit lorsqu'il pensa à quel point il était ironique que les Potions soient maintenant une de ses matières préférées.  
  
Harry fut transporté de joie lorsque Severus...-Rogue, se réprimanda-t-il- l'autorisa à choisir une potion de son choix. Il choisit l'Eolumina, une potion dont il avait beaucoup entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais préparée.  
  
Il senti une vague de tristesse et de peine l'envahir quand il vit un nuage de suspicion recouvrir l'aura du professeur.  
  
Après avoir ajouter les pétales de jasmin, le Maître de Potions dit : « Nous devons ajouter les ingrédients du phoenix maintenant si nous voulons que la potion réussisse.  
  
Harry hocha la tête abruptement et lâcha une note frémissante en Phoenixius.  
  
Il put voir que Rogue était choqué de l'avoir entendu parler en Phoenixius, mais il s'en fichait sur le coup Rogue aurait tout découvert tôt ou tard.  
  
Harry demanda à Flame si elle voulait bien leur fournir les ingrédients.  
  
Bien sûr jeune maître, dit le phoenix avec une trille.  
  
Elle s'approcha du chaudron bouillonnant et y versa trois de ses larmes de perle.  
  
merci Flame répondit Harry sans se soucier d'utiliser la télépathie.  
  
Rogue était déjà au courant de toute façon et cela prenait plus d'énergie d'utiliser la pensée. Il savait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer, mais pour l'instant, il se contenterait de parler à voix haute.  
  
Il entendit Rogue haleter une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il tendit la main pour prendre la plume que Flame tenait dans son bec. Il la déposa lentement dans le chaudron, et tourna trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.  
  
Okay, dit Severus une fois que la potion ait commencé à mijoter Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Il avait été ébahi que Sebastien sache parler le langage du phoenix c'était un don très rare et la dernière personne à l'avoir possédé avait été Merlin lui-même.  
  
Elle s'appelle Flame, dit Sebastien en désignant le phoenix. C'est mon familier. Je l'ai eu ce matin.  
  
C'était vraiment étrange pensa Severus considérant la situation. Les phénix s'associaient seulement avec des personnes ayant l'aura la plus innocente et la plus pure magie Ce garçon était sûrement plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître Il décida de laisser tomber pour le moment.  
  
Très bien, gronda-t-il en retournant à ces potions.  
  
Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas, c'est comme d'hab, sur le bouton bleu s'il vous plait parce que j'ai vraiment fait un effort pour le poster cette fois-ci. En tout cas vous pouvez remercier Holly pour ça, elle vraiment pas possible cette fille, elle m'a quasiment martyrisée pour que j'aille plus vite (lol, te mets pas en colère pour ce que je viens de dire Holly)  
  
Mirabella : Merci pour les reviews même si elles étaient identiques. Oui Rogue finira par savoir mais pas avant longtemps car ce cher Dumbledore va tout découvrir et ordonner à Harry de la fermer là-dessus pendant un bon moment encore. Oh zut ! j'aurais pas du dire ça ! C'est déjà trop !  
  
U.SHermy : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je pense que si Harry peut résister au Doloris maintenant, c'est parce que Salazar lui a appris à ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressent et à résister aux mauvais traitements de toute sorte.  
  
Genevieve : T'as raison, moi aussi ça me ferais bizarre, tu te rends, t'es parfaitement en vie et tu vois tous tes amis pleurer sur ta « tombe ». Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chap. t'a plu.  
  
Artemis : Merci !  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : J'espère que t'as aimé. Réunion de mangemorts au prochain cap , c'est sev qui va souffrir !  
  
Kayla : Sebastien va redevenir Harry... éventuellement Merci pour la review.  
  
Sogna : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a comblé tes espérances. 


	8. Cauchemard, Mangemorts et Vérité

Note :  
  
... : langage télépathique entre Harry et Lady Lyra, ou entre Harry et son familier  
  
{...} : langage télépathique entre Harry et des serpents  
  
'...' : pensées  
  
« ... » ou - ... : discours normal  
  
... : Fourchelangue  
  
... : Phoenixius  
  
Donc, qu'est-ce qu'un élémental ?  
  
Ce fut la première question que je posai, une fois rentré dans ma chambre.  
  
Un élémental, m'expliqua la Lady, est une personne qui a la capacité de contrôler un ou deux éléments. Lorsque nous avons été unis, la plupart de ma magie élémentale t'a été léguée. Donc, tu es maintenant un élémental de la glace et du vent.  
  
Qu'en est-il des auras ?, demandai-je curieusement.  
  
Ah oui. La magie élémentale t'autorise à /voir/ les auras. Celles-ci te disent jusqu'à quel point une personne est faible ou forte. Tu peux aussi sentir leurs émotions. L'aura varie en fonction du taux de pouvoir d'une personne, du plus puissant au moins puissant. Elle commence par le blanc, ensuite, rouge, bleu, jaune, mauve, vert et orange. La blanche est la plus puissante je pense bien que Merlin a été l'un des rares en avoir une. Plus la couleur est sombre plus son niveau d'intensité est puissant.  
  
Eh bien Sev...je veux dire Rogue avait une aura bleue- gris, et elle était très sombre, donc ça veut dire qu'il serait considéré comme puissant ? demandai-je en rougissant devant mon presque lapsus.   
  
Avant tout mon enfant, dit Lady Lyra qui semblait très amusée. N'ai pas peur de l'appeler Severus. Si tu sens que tu le connais suffisamment bien pour pouvoir le faire alors fais-le. Tu réalises qu'il te ressemble beaucoup mon petit.  
  
Il me ressemble ?  
  
Il a eu une enfance horrible, ses parents l'ont poussé à rejoindre Voldemort. Mais tu réalises que ces parents n'ont rien à voire avec les Weasley. Ce sont des gens froids et sans-cœur, qui ne montrent ni amour ni chaleur.  
  
Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Ca, mon enfant, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. Tu devras le lui demander un jour. Tu dois comprendre qu'il a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui.   
  
Lady Lyra souriait. Je pouvais dire sans peine qu'elle devait avoir vu mon expression sidérée.  
  
Tu peux ne pas l'avoir encore remarqué, petit, mais c'est vrai. Maintenant revenons-en à notre conversation, soupira-t-elle. Oui, Severus est considéré comme puissant mais as-tu remarqué le marquage argent autour de son aura ?  
  
Je secouai la tête. Non, qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ?  
  
Un marquage argent représente la magie noire. Si une personne agit avec la magie noire trop souvent, son aura prendra automatiquement un marquage de cette couleur. Comme Severus porte la marque de Voldemort mais qu'il hait la magie noire, sa marque est à peine visible. Par contre, ici la Lady fit une pause. Son opposé est marquage couleur or. C'est un signe de magie blanche. Par exemple quand tu reverras Albus Dumbledore, tu verras un marquage doré bien défini en dehors de son aura.  
  
Euh ... juste par curiosité. De quelle couleur est mon aura ?   
  
La Lady se mit à rire, 'd'un son harmonieux et magnifique', pensai-je.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit. Ton aura est du blanc le pur, et tu seras à même de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres tant que tu continueras à t'entraîner et à pratiquer.  
  
M'entraîner ?, demandai-je confus.  
  
L'entraînement est nécessaire si tu veux découvrir et maîtriser tous tes pouvoirs. Nous commencerons des travaux pratiques d'entraînement dès que possible Mais tu devras néanmoins commencer par lire la théorie des arts de la méditation. Lorsque tu les auras acquis, nous pourrons passer à autre chose. Et tu devras également apprendre la Métamorph-magie, qui te permettra de changer d'apparence à volonté. C'est ce que Shiara t'as fait lorsque tu as quitté Privet Drive. La Metamorph-magie est une part de la magie élémentale et spirituelle que tu devras étudier.  
  
Quels livres vais-je avoir à me procurer ?demandai-je, impatient de commencer.  
  
Pas la peine. Tiens, prends ceux-là.  
  
Je fus choqué à la vue des livres. J'avais devant moi : « Magie élémentale : les anciens éléments » par Rowena Serdaigle, « les Arts méditatifs : un guide complet » par Godric Gryffondor, et enfin, « L'art de la Metamorph-magie par Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Rowena, Godric et Salazar ont vraiment écrit ces livres ?, demandai-je complètement abasourdi.  
  
Oui, ils voulaient que leurs futurs héritiers puissent être à même d'appendre les Arts anciens. Appele-moi dès que tu as fini de les lire. Je te donne une semaine au grand maximum.  
  
Je grognai. Lire, lire et lire. J'ouvrai un des livres et commençai à ... lire.  
  
Les jours passèrent rapidement. Harry eut vite fini de lire es livres qui lui avaient été recommandés et maîtrisait presque les arts élémentaux et méditatifs. Son contrôle sur ses éléments s'était considérablement amélioré. Il était maintenant capable d'appeler la glace et le vent à lui quand il le voulait. Sa technique de metamorph-magie n'était pas mal non plus. Il pouvait changer d'apparence à volonté maintenant.  
  
Mais il avait un problème. Ses cauchemars. Ses visions diurnes le privaient de sommeil. Et chaque nuit, il rêvait de Voldemort, de ses yeux reptiliens, qui torturaient et tuaient les Moldus sans aucune pitié. Et Cedric, Sirius, ses parents... ils revenaient tous le hanter cachés à l'intérieur des ombres effrayantes de la nuit. Parfois, c'était les Dursley, qui revenaient le battre alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de défense contre eux. Il était devenu fatigué constamment au point de rater son travail.  
  
« Sebastien !, gronda Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es censé mettre les coquilles de noix EN PRMIER, avant la poudre de basilique ! Maintenant la potion est complètement gâchée ! »  
  
« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, répondit Sebastien en baillant. »  
  
Lorsque Severus le regarda, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il était seulement huit heures du soir et Sebastien semblait incroyablement fatigué. L'enfant n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de rater tout ce qu'il faisait ces derniers jours. Quelque chose clochait Mais quoi, ça, il ne le savait pas.  
  
« Attend-moi ici, ordonna-t-il. Je vais chercher d'autres ingrédients dans la réserve pour que tu puisses recommencer. » Ayant dit ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il revint les bras chargés d'ingrédients, il fut surpris de voir Sebastien endormi sur sa table. L'enfant semblait complètement épuisé. En temps normal, Severus aurait réveillé son élève et lui aurait fait un sermon digne de ce nom pour avoir osé s'endormir en cours, mais pour une raison qui échappait à Severus, il ne pouvait se résigner à le faire maintenant. L'enfant était différent sans son habituel regard réservé, il semblait si fragile, si ... vulnérable.  
  
Il laissa tomber ses ingrédients sur une table et lévita le garçon sur le sofa. Il conjura alors une couverture dont il recouvrit l'enfant. Pendant quelques instants, il resta là à regarder Sebastien dormir d'un air paisible. Inconsciemment il tendit la main pour arranger les cheveux de l'enfant. Il s'arrêta en mi-chemin de le faire. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?'  
  
Il était sur le point de partir lorsque le garçon commença à marmonner, un air inquiet sur le visage. « Non, non... pas moi, pas encore... ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, c'était Dudley... »  
  
Dudley ? Qui était-ce ? Le nom lui semblait quelque peu familier.  
  
L'enfant continua à marmonner : « Pitié, pitié... ne me laissez pas seul... ». Le son de sa voix avait augmenté, aussi bien par son volume que par son intensité en un incroyable crescendo. « Pitié, NON ! » Il recula et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Severus le regarda, choqué à la vue du sang qui coulait de la bouche de l'enfant.  
  
Severus se demanda pendant un moment ce qui avait pu causer une aussi violente réaction puis se décida à mettre ces réflexions de côté pour le moment Que pouvait-il faire pour camer l'enfant ? Il tendit la main avec hésitation et la plaça sur l'épaule de l'enfant mais Sebastien frémit et s'éloigna de lui.  
  
Il devait montrer à Sebastien qu'il était en sûreté, et il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose qui en ait le pouvoir. Il prit une profonde respiration, attrapa l'enfant et l'enlaça dans la sécurité de ses bras.  
  
Au début, le garçon se raidit, puis il se relaxa lentement. Après quelques minutes, Severus essaya de reposer l'enfant sur le sofa mais l'enfant s'agrippa à sa robe et se blottit contre lui Severus se figea. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un puisait du confort en lui, de son propre gré, et il n'était pas habitué aux contacts humains.  
  
Le garçon se relaxa lentement dans son sommeil, mais Severus ne pouvait bouger sans réveiller l'enfant. Il se servir alors d'un sort pour effacer toutes les traces de sang et garda son élève blotti contre lui le reste de la nuit.  
  
La première chose dont Harry se rendit compte fut la chaleur. Tant d'amour et de réconfort que c'en était incroyable. Il sentit quelqu'un écarter une mèche de cheveu de son visage. Il se blottit contre la source de chaleur et il sentit la personne qui le serrait se figer. Une seconde plus tard, celle-ci s'était relaxée.  
  
Il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir jamais été tenu de cette manière auparavant Oui, Mrs. Weasley l'avait pris dans ces bras quelques fois quand il avait pleuré, mais ça, c'était... différent. Il y sentait un sentiment de protection qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux yeux noirs obsidienne le regarder. Il sursauta quand il réalisa que c'était ceux de Sev...non Rogue, non Severus (N'IMPORTE QUOI !). Il sentit ses joues rougir, sursauta une nouvelle fois avant de commencer à s'excuser immédiatement :  
  
Euh..., je suis désolé Monsieur.  
  
Pas la peine. Comment te sens-tu ?  
  
Harry leva lentement la tête. Il y avait une douceur dans la voix de Severus qu'il n'avait jamais entendue avant. Un ton presque compréhensif. Et, est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait maintenant dans les yeux habituellement impassible du Maître de Potions ? Non, il avait dù l'imaginer. Pourquoi Severus Rogue s'inquièterait-il pour Harry Potter ? L'idée lui faisait déjà presque rire. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'on lui avait posé une question.  
  
Euh... bien Monsieur, répondit-il en rougissant une nouvelle fois.  
  
Il se leva et ajouta avec hésitation : « Merci Monsieur » et sortit de la pièce. Il ne vit pas l'expression triste sur le visage du Maître de Potions.  
  
Severus vit Sebastien ouvrir les yeux. Le garçon eut l'air choqué pendant un moment avant de reprendre une expression impassible. Il fut surpris de constater à quelque point il se sentit chagriné à cette vue. Ce garçon cachait ses émotions et se coupait du reste du monde. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça, ne devrait pas endurer ça. Quel qu'ait été le sujet du rêve de l'enfant, il n'avait pas été plaisant.  
  
Il regarda Sebastien quitter la pièce, puis soupirant, il se leva. Il était sur le point de manger son petit déjeuner lorsque son bras gauche le brûla soudainement. Malédiction, pourquoi maintenant ? Bien, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se rendit vers la chambre de Sebastien.  
  
« Je serai absent pendant un moment, je ne sais pas quand je serai de retour. », dit-il en partant rapidement sa main droite serrait toujours son bras gauche. Il ne vit pas les yeux bleu glace le regarder avec inquiétude.  
  
Severus sortit de la maison et marcha jusqu'à avoir les limites d'anti- transplanage du manoir. Avec un craquement sonore, il disparut, ne laissant que de l'air là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
Harry était inquiet. Oui, il l'admettait. Il s'inquiétait pour Severus. Après tout son professeur l'avait réconforté plus tôt quand il avait fait un cauchemar.  
  
Il devait admettre que Severus n'était pas mal quand il n'avait pas d'élèves à proximité. Il était presque... gentil quand il n'avait pas constamment ce sourire sardonique aux lèvres.  
  
Harry marchait en long et en large, en tapant u pied impatiemment. A côté de lui, il avait plusieurs bouteilles de Potions de guérison prêtes à être utilisées. Il savait que lorsque Severus reviendrait, il ne serait pas en bonne condition et aurait définitivement besoin des potions. Il consulta sa montre. Le Maître de Potions était parti depuis deux heures déjà. Il recommença à faire les cent pas.  
  
Severus se retrouva à l'entrée d'une maison à l'allure menaçante. C'était le Manoir des Jedusor, bien qu'il ne sache l'exacte location de l'endroit. Voldemort n'avait jamais dévoilé à ces serviteurs ce genre d'informations, juste au cas, où il y aurait eu quelque espion parmi eux.  
  
Avec un tourbillon de robes, il marcha dans le, maintenant familier, manoir des Jedusor. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait souvent des rassemblements ici. Après avoir passé le grand Hall d'Entrée, il se dirigea vers le vestibule où Voldemort tenait ses réunions.  
  
Il marcha dans la pièce à peine éclairée et vit Voldemort assis dans un fauteuil. Réuni autour de lui, il y avait un groupe de Mangemorts, tous vêtus de noir.  
  
« Monseigneur », dit-il en s'agenouillant pour embrasser le bas de la robe de Voldemort. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir malade.  
  
Voldemort se retourna et sourit, sourit froidement avec un air d'anticipation, qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne de Severus.  
  
Tu es venu finalement, Severus.  
  
Bien sûr Monseigneur. Vous savez que je suis toujours à votre service.  
  
Es-tu sûr de m'être loyal mon cher Severus ?  
  
Ma loyauté ne faiblira jamais, Monseigneur, répondit Severus d'une voix qui ne montrait rien du dégoût qu'il ressentait.  
  
Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti de ta nouvelle charge. Sebastien, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Severus cilla. Comment Voldemort avait-il découvert l'existence de Sebastien ?  
  
Monseigneur, dit-il toujours agenouillé. Je ne voulais vous importuner, et pensais vous en avertir à notre prochaine réunion. Je ne savais pas que vous le saviez déjà.  
  
J'accepterai cette excuse pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, j'attendrai mieux de ta part.  
  
Bien entendu, Monseigneur.  
  
Aujourd'hui, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un sourire collé au visage, je testerai votre loyauté. Chacun d'entre vous sera soumis à des tests et ceux qui ne me sont pas fidèles périront par la souffrance.  
  
L'estomac de Severus se contracta douloureusement. Il savait exactement ce que Voldemort voulait dire par des 'tests'. Voldemort testait quelque fois la loyauté de ses Mangemorts en les plaçant sous de nombreux systèmes de tortures accompagnés de maléfices. Il pensait que qui conque ne lui était point loyal finirait par tout confesser. Severus avait déjà vu plusieurs fois des Mangemorts avouer qu'ils passaient des informations à Dumbledore, alors que Severus savait de source sûre que cela n'était aucunement vrai. La plupart se confessaient pour pouvoir être tués le plus vite possible et ainsi en finir avec leurs souffrances.  
  
Severus se retint de crier lorsque Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui et dit : « Culter ». Il avait l'impression que des milliards de couteaux déchiraient sa peau ainsi que tout le reste de son corps. Les couteaux ouvrirent sa peau pâle et il commença à saigner. Il se retrouva bientôt à terre, noyé dans une marre de sang, /son/ sang. Beaucoup d'autres étaient dans le même état que lui.  
  
Trois heures plus tard, la torture prit finalement fin. La seule chose qui permettait à Severus de continuer était le fait qu'il était infidèle et qu'il devait survivre s'il voulait continuer à espionner pur Dumbledore.  
  
Il sortit de la maison en titubant et transplana dans un craquement sonore.  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry attendait lorsque, il entendit finalement un craquement. Severus apparut subitement, mais il était dans un état terrible. Il voyait plusieurs coupures sur la peau pâle son professeur qui ne cessaient de saigner. A en juger par son aura, il souffrait terriblement. Quant aux tremblements et aux spasmes qui le secouaient, ils venaient sans aucun doute, d'un contact trop prolongé à l'Endoloris.  
  
« Professeur ! », s'écria Harry en se précipitant pour aller aider le Maître de Potions. Après l'avoir allongé sur le sofa du salon, il prit un flacon d'une potion régénératrice qu'il avait préparé quelques jours plus tôt. « Buvez, Professeur. »  
  
Le professeur leva la fiole jusqu'à son visage mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Finalement, Harry la prit lui-même et l'aida à avaler le contenu de la bouteille.  
  
Il prit une autre potion qui permettait de lutter contre les effets secondaires de l'Endoloris et aida son professeur à boire une nouvelle fois.  
  
Harry s'assit et soupira. Il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec les Potions. Il allait devoir en ressortir aux charmes. Il sortit donc sa baguette et chuchota : « Communis Healius »  
  
Les plaies et les entailles aussi bien externes qu'internes commencèrent à guérir. Harry soupira. Severus avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était revenu tout à l'heure. Il lança un sortilège de sommeil sur son compagnon et décida de prévenir Dumbledore.  
  
Il se dirigea vers l'âtre de la pièce, prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette qu'il jeta dans le feu et appela Albus Dumbledore. Après quoi, il passa la tête dans les flammes.  
  
Il vit qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard. Le sorcier était d'ailleurs assis à son bureau. Dumbledore eut l'air très surpris de le voir.  
  
Sebastien, dit-il. Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Le Professeur Rogue retourne d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix entrecoupée se fichant de savoir si Sebastien était supposé connaître cette information. Il est blessé.  
  
Retourne-y, ordonna Dumbledore. J'arrive immédiatement.  
  
Harry obéit et une minute plus tard, Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée du Manoir : « Ou est-il ? »  
  
Harry le conduisit vers le sofa dans lequel reposait Severus et lui expliqua : « Je lui ai donné plusieurs potions de guérison ainsi que plusieurs charmes. »  
  
Merci, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.  
  
Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent encore avant de revenir sérieux.  
  
Mais Sebastien,, tu dois me dire, comment savais-tu que Severus s'était rendu à une réunion de Mangemorts ? Comment pouvais-tu connaître tous ces sorts de guérison ? Ils sont très avancés et bien au-dessus de ton niveau, et cela m'étonnerait que tu ais pu faire autant de progrès ces dernières semaines.  
  
Je...  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Dumbledore qu'il ne pouvait rien dévoiler lorsque Lady Lyra l'interrompit.  
  
Dis-lui, Harry, il t'aidera.  
  
Pardon, demanda Harry surpris.  
  
Dis-lui qui tu es. Il comprendra et il t'aidera. Je te le promets.  
  
Si vous êtes sûre., soupira Harry admettant sa défaite.  
  
Il se tourna vers le curieux directeur, il dit :  
  
Professeur, je doute que vous croyiez à ce que j'ai vais vous dire...  
  
Ne sois pas si prompt à me juger, Sebastien, dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.  
  
Très bien, je ne suis pas réellement Sebastien Frostpine. Je SUIS orphelin, mais on ne m'a pas effacé la mémoire. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé et comment je suis arrivé ici.  
  
Et comment cela se peut-il, mon cher enfant ?  
  
Harry leva la main et alors qu'il changeait d'apparence, dit : « Directeur, je suis Harry Potter. »  
  
Il eut un sourire légèrement ironique à la vue du visage de Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas si omniscient que ça après tout  
  
Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore au bout d'un moment, mais je dois vous demander de le prouver.  
  
Aucun problème.  
  
Harry leva la tête et hissa en Fourchelangue : Venez à moi, Glace et Ombre.  
  
Une minute plus tard, deus serpents s'étaient enroulés autour de son bras Il leva la tête et vit que le regard de Dumbledore était réservé  
  
Je dois vous demander de faire autre chose. Car Harry Potter n'est pas le seul à parler la langue des serpents. Tom Elvis Jedusor sait aussi comment. Je dois être sûr que vous n'êtes pas Voldemort en réalité.  
  
Harry aurait pu rire face à l'imbécillité de cette phrase. Dumbledore, pensait que LUI était Voldemort ? Ha !  
  
Bien sûr Directeur, dit-il avant d'élever la voix en Phoenixius cette fois.  
  
Viens Flame !  
  
Une minute plus un son mélodieux retentissant lui répondit. Flame vola à travers la pièce et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry  
  
Est-ce que ceci est une preuve suffisante ?  
  
Cette fois,-ci, Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux recommencèrent à pétiller.  
  
Il est bon de vous savoir de retour M. Potter. Peux-tu me dire comment ceci est arrivé ?  
  
Harry passa donc l'heure suivante à raconter tout ce qui était arrivé au Directeur : l'incendie, Lady Shiara, le voyage dans l'autre dimension, la rencontre avec les Fondateurs, l'union avec LADY Lyra, les dons, la réunion de Mangemorts de Severus... tout ça et plus encore. La seule chose qu'il omit de dire fut l'entraînement qu'il suivait en ce moment.  
  
...Donc, j'ai utilisé le feu de Cheminette pour vous avertir et c'est ainsi que nous en sommes maintenant, termina Harry.  
  
Excellent, exellent, les yeux de Dumbledore étaient amusés. Il regarda sa montre. Tu réalises que tout ceci doit rester entre nous et que tu ne devras le dire à personne, même pas aux Weasley ou à Severus. Voyant le hochement de tête de Harry, il continua. Ca a été une longue matinée, Harry. Va te chercher à manger pendant que je surveille Severus.  
  
Réponse aux reviewers :  
  
Holy : Je t'envoie la bio samedi, promis juré !  
  
Ornaluca : Merci pour la review ! C'est vraiment ne bénédiction d'avoir des reviewers aussi gentils et sympas que toi !  
  
Nienna-lo : J'apprécie ta franchise avec moi, mais en lisant ta review, j'ai cru que tu croyais que j'étais l'auteure de cette fic. Ce n'est pas moi, malheureusement, moi je ne fais que traduire !(soupir) L'auteur génialissime (à mon avis) c'est Firestar 038.  
  
Gen : J'espère de tout cœur que tu t'es encore régalée sur ce chapitre.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Alors comment t'as trouvé ? Bon je sais que Severus a eu très mal mais bon c'est pas ma faute.  
  
US Hermy : Voldy et ses Mangemorts KO, c'est pour bientôt ! Je voulais aussi te remercier pour toutes tes reviews et pour ton humour qui me donnent toujours envie d'avncer merci !  
  
Aniva : J'vais l'faire en gras et en majuscules, tellement ça m'a mis les nerfs en boule : NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ! TU CROIS SINCEREMENT QUE JE TRADUIS CE M'CHIN COMME TU DIS POUR DES GENS COMME TOI ? J'VAIS TE DIRE , LA T'AS UN SERIEUX PROBLEME ! TU AS PARFAITEMENT LE DROIT DE NE PAS AIMER CETTE FIC MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR LE DIRE COMME CA SURTOUT QUE MEME MOI A SEULEMENT 14 ANS JE SAIS DEJA COMMENT ARGUMENTER DEPUIS QUE J'EN AI 12. ALORS LA PROCHAINE FOIS, QUAND T'AIMES PAS UNE FIC, EXPLIQUE AU MOINS POURQUOI AU LIEU D'ETRE AUSSI BRUT.  
  
Oh et encore une chose si tu N'AIMAIS PAS mon m'chin, pourquoi t'as pris la peine de le LIRE jusqu'au DERNIER chapitre avant de reviewer,?  
  
Ah ouais, au fait, si vous avez des commentaires constructifs et/ou encourageants, c'est le bouton bleu, merci beaucoup. 


	9. Mangemorts au Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 5 : Mangemorts au chemin de Traverse  
  
Les jours passèrent rapidement. Severus se rétablit lentement et l'on arriva bientôt au 29 août, jour au cours duquel Harry allait collecter ses effets scolaires pour l'année à venir.  
  
Ce jour-là Harry se réveilla tôt dans la matinée. Et après avoir mangé son petit déjeuner avec le Maître de Potions, ils étaient tous les deux fin prêts à se rendre au chemin de Traverse.  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous les deux car Harry avait appris à le faire grâce aux fondateurs... et apparurent devant le Chaudron Baveur.  
  
« Tu as déjà une baguette donc tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour ça », dit Severus rapidement, tout en lui pointant les principaux magasins du doigt « je te reverrai aux Trois Balais à trois heures. » Et ayant dit ces mots, le professeur partit.  
  
Premier arrêt : Gringotts. Après avoir rempli sa bourse de Gallions de Mornilles et de Noises, il entra chez Madame Malkins. Là, il commanda plusieurs douzaines de robes, principalement noires. Il commanda également des robes vert émeraude et bleu cyan au bords dorés. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes soigneusement pliées et rangées dans sa nouvelle malle par la vendeuse.  
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la librairie. Il réunit rapidement tous les livres dont il aurait besoin pour sa sixième année ainsi que quelques autres que Lady Lyra l'encouragea à prendre : Tu en auras besoin pour étudier fut sa seule explication.  
  
Il était déjà midi lorsqu'il sortit de la librairie. Il était sur le point d'aller déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.  
  
« Sebastien ! »  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir la figure familière d'Hermione Granger se dirigeant vers lui. Derrière elle, Ron Weasley la suivait avec l'air quelque peu confus.  
  
« Hé Sebastien », l'accueillit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Ron et expliqua. « Ron, voici Sebastien Frostpine. Il est nouveau à Poudlard cette année et il reste avec le professeur Rogue pour les vacances ».  
  
Harry regarda, amusé, Ron rester bouche bée devant lui. L'expression du rouquin était vraiment belle à voir.  
  
Après s'être repris, il se présenta en tant que Ron Weasley. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione, il lui demanda : « Ou l'as-tu rencontré 'Mione ? »  
  
...Aux... funérailles de ... Harry.  
  
L'ambiance sembla baisser de plusieurs crans alors que Ron se raidit. Il y eut un long et inconfortable silence.  
  
Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, Sebastien ?, demanda Hermione en rompant le silence.  
  
Bien sûr, répondit Harry, content que la tension se soit finalement dissipée. Ou voulez-vous allez ?  
  
Est-ce que les Trois Balais vous convient ?, demanda Hermione.  
  
Harry accepta et Ron se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules. Ils s'installèrent à une table et Hermione se chargea d'aller commander leurs Bièraubeurres.  
  
Alors, ça fait quoi de vivre avec Rogue ?, demanda Ron.  
  
Ce n'est pas trop mal. En fait il est plutôt bien quand il n'est pas en présence de ses élèves, répondit Harry.  
  
Ron renifla avec incrédulité.  
  
Sinon, quelle est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ?, demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.  
  
Les Canons de Chudley, répondit Harry en souriant lorsque Ron s'élança dans une tirade à propos de son équipe favorite. Est-ce que tu y joues ?  
  
J'ai joué un peu pur Gryffondor l'année dernière, annonça Ron. Mais je  
ne sais pas si je serai repris cette année.  
  
Je suis Attrapeur, répondit Harry en se détournant pour ne pas voir l'expression affligée de son ami.  
  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione arriva avec les bièraubeurres. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manger.  
  
Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent faire du lèche-vitrine ensemble. Le premier arrêt fut au magasin d'animaux : Harry désirait s'acheter un nouveau hibou car il avait confié Hedwige à Ron à la fin de la cinquième année.  
  
Donc, pendant que ses deux amis regardaient curieusement autour d'eux intrigués par les étranges animaux, Harry, lui, remarqua un petit hibou brun perché misérablement sur une perche. Parfait. Il paya pour son nouvel animal de compagnie et quitta l'échoppe. Il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi.  
  
Ils se rendirent ensuite au magasin de Quidditch. Harry s'arrêta devant l'étalage de balais volants. La Carte du Maraudeur, son Eclair de Feu, sa cape d'invisibilité et l'album photo de ses parents étaient ses possessions les plus précieuses qu'il avait encore la chance de posséder. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel d'avoir encore son Eclair de Feu qui était très important à ses yeux : c'était après tout un cadeau de Sirius. Mais il ne pouvait se servir du balai Ron le reconnaîtrait à coup sûr. Il décida donc d'en acheter un nouveau : Le Comète 2000. Qui était le dernier balai sur le marché ainsi que le plus perforant et rapide.  
  
« Waouh », soupira Ron avec envie lorsque le vendeur emballa la merveille sportive et le donna à Harry.  
  
Ils avaient quitté le magasin et étaient sur le point d'entrer chez Honeydukes lorsque ça arriva. D'abord, il y eut un bruit énorme. Ensuite,... un magasin explosa.  
  
Immédiatement, une douzaine de figures masquées apparurent. Ells portaient toutes de longues capes noires et les masques qui recouvraient leurs visages étaient blancs. C'étaient des Mangemorts.  
  
Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se mit en position, prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait. Les gens se mirent rapidement à courir dans tous les sens, criant et hurlant.  
  
« SEBASTIEN ! DERRIERE TOI ! »  
  
Harry se retourna pour voir un mangemort lever sa baguette et crier : « Endoloris ! »  
  
Harry savait qu'il pouvait bloquer les Impardonnables en ces de nécessité : Salazar lui avait appris à le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire ici. Il se ferait immédiatement remarquer de Voldemort. Il préféra, donc, laisser le sortilège le heurter de plein fouet. La douleur se précipita à travers lui, se précipitant jusque dans ses veines et ses os, il n'y prêta aucune attention. Au lieu de ça, il éleva sa propre baguette et énonça d'une voix ferme, « Stupefy ».  
  
Les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il les attaque sous l'effet d'un Endoloris. Le sortilège de Stupefixion frappa le Mangemort de plein fouet et la figure masquée tomba à terre avec un bruit.  
  
« Sebastien !»  
  
Il se reourna pour voir Hermione et Ron se précipiter vers lui. Ils avaient l'air anxieux mais en même temps soulagés pour lui.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
« Je vais bien. ATTENTION ! »  
  
Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir un Mangemort pointer sa baguette, le sortilège de l'Endoloris à la bouche.  
  
Immédiatement, il paniqua. Il savait que Ron n'avait jamais été soumis à l'Impardonnable. C'était une expérience horrible, une expérience qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami éprouve. Sans y repenser une deuxième fois, il bondit et poussa le rouquin hors de portée de l'Impardonnable. Juste à temps pour voir le sort le heurter en pleine poitrine.  
  
Pour la seconde fois, la douleur parcourut son corps, le maîtrisa. De toute la volonté dont il était capable, il ferma les yeux et essaya de l'ignorer, se concentrant pour lancer un charme sur son adversaire. Pourtant, sa souffrance s'arrêta soudainement.  
  
Il leva la tête et vit Hermione, baguette levée, et le Mangemort supéfixié au sol.  
  
« Allez, partons ! » Il savait qu'il devait retrouver Severus. Alors qu'il cherchait alentour, il vit un groupe d'Aurors surgir de nul part. Bien, la bataille serait bientôt terminée.  
  
« SEVERUS ! », cria Harry le plus fort possible lorsqu'il vit son professeur dans la foule »ON EST LA SEVERUS ! »  
  
Il réalisa qu'il avait utilisé le prénom du Maître de Potions, mais sur le moment c'était bien de ses soucis.  
  
Le professeur se retourna et dès qu'il le vit, se précipita vers lui. Une seconde plus tard, Harry vit la famille Weasley faire de même.  
  
Est-ce que tu vas bien ? , demanda Severus avec inquiétude. A côté d'eux, Mrs Weasley avait entrepris de serrer Ron Et Hermione très fort dans ses bras.  
  
Je vais b..., commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Hermione.  
  
Non, tu ne vas bien ! Professeur, il a été frappé par l'Endoloris deux fois !  
  
Sebastien ?  
  
Harry se tourna vers le Maître de Potions.  
  
Je vais bien, insista-t-il.  
  
Mais même quand il le dit à son professeur, il savait que c'était faux : ses jambes pouvaient à peine le supporter, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il se sentait si las.  
  
Ses jambes ne pouvaient le plus le supporter du tout maintenant. Il tomba en avant, accueillant la noirceur qui le saisissait comme une bénédiction.  
  
Severus regarda d'un air désespéré le garçon qui reposait dans ses bras. Il avait conscience que les regards de Granger et des Weasley étaient braqués sur lui. En parlant d'eux, qu'est-ce que Sebastien avait bien pu aller faire avec eux ?  
  
Il était clair que l'enfant était fatigué. Et si Granger avait raison, il avait également été frappé par des Impardonnables. Pas une très bonne combinaison. Rapidement, il le souleva, le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur il allait pouvoir y prendre de la Poudre de Cheminette et rentrer au Manoir Rogue. Il était parfaitement conscient de la façon dont les Weasley le regardaient bouche bée, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne souciait pas le moins du monde. Sa priorité était de pouvoir soigner Sebastien.  
  
Alors qu'il marchait, il réfléchit à ce qui venait d'arriver. Il venait de sortir d'un magasin, les bras remplis de ingrédients de Potions, lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit énorme. Un seconde plus tard, la boutique : « Le stylisme de Monica, Moldu et Sorcier pour tout évènement ou célébration », avait explosé, tuant plusieurs des clients et vendeurs qui étaient à l'intérieur.  
  
Il avait commencé à paniquer légèrement. Il avait couru et s'était mis à a recherche de son élève à travers la foule lorsqu'il avait entendu quelqu'un crier son nom.  
  
En parlant de son nom..., Sebastien l'avait appelé 'Severus'. Il ne savait qu'en penser le seul de ses élèves à l'avoir jamais appelé par son prénom était Draco, son filleul. Et encore une fois, qu'est-ce que Sebastien était en train de faire avec Granger et Weasley ?  
  
Arrivé au Manoir Rogue, il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Sebastien. Il plaça l'enfant dans son lit et le borda. Sebastien laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.  
  
Il soupira également. Il ne comprenait pas comment le garçon avait réussi à stupefixié les Mangemorts. La majorité d'entre eux avaient de l'expérience et avaient été bien entraînés. Peut-être l'enfant était-il plus que ce qu'il semblait être après tout.  
  
Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement et s'endormit lui aussi.  
  
Holy Black : Tu peux pas venir chez moi jeudi, mais tu as quand même le choix entre mercredi et vendredi. Demande à ta mère de te déposer tôt le matin et de venir te chercher dans l'après- midi, si ça marche. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec ton fan de Harry Potter, hier. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il est plutôt Serpentard, non ? Si c'est le cas, t'as vraiment de la chance.  
  
Lisia : Merci pour la review. Lady Lyra, maintenant qu'elle est unie à Harry est une sorte de mentor et de protectrice pour lui maintenant. Oui, je pense qu'elle est âgée, c'est une déesse après tout. Je me la représente beaucoup comme Arwen dans le seigneur des Anneaux. Je ne peux malheureusement accentuer encore plus le caractère des personnages, car sinon je serai infidèle à l'auteur de cette fic (Firestar, qui est une fille vraiment trop sympa), je lui en ai néanmoins parlé par e-mail. Encore, un fois, merci !  
  
Ornaluca : Merci pour tes encouragements, encore une fois. Tu sais, je pense que mon âge n'a pas grande importance. Et puis Firestar a un style très simple donc facile à traduire. De plus, je dois avouer que , moi, j'ai été surprise en découvrant son âge, elle n'a que 13 ans et toutes ses fics sont déjà des incontournables chez les anglophones !  
  
Gen : Merci. Moi aussi, j'ai adoré la réaction de ce vieux fou. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment supporté non plus. Sa description me rappelle trop celle d'un de mes profs que je déteste soi dit en passant.  
  
Lapieuvredudesert : Désolé pour Severus, mais comme tu le vois, Harry aussi a eu sa part dans ce chapitre donc... Merci aussi pour tes reviews. J'ai aussi commencé à lire ta fic : la prétention de rien (j'ai pas eu le temps de finir, mais j'y retourne dès que ce chapitre est posté), et je dois dire que... j'ADORE !!  
  
Lisha : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que t'as reçu mon message pour le chap Sinon, merci. Je suis également de ton avis pour Harry qui dit tout à Dumbledore, mais en fait ça aura son utilité plus tard donc c'était nécessaire.  
  
Crystal yuy : Merci ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de voir qu'il y avait encore des personnes censées comme toi dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, cette personne n'a même pas eu le courage de me répondre, cette fois-ci   
  
Shenna : Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai redonné son titre original à l'histoire sur un conseil de Holy Black qui le préférait à 'Réconforts Inattendus' , en tout cas j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera de continuer à lire et peut-être même de reviewer. (adopte un ton suppliant) Hein, s'il te plaît, tu vas continuer, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Yumi : Merci,beaucoup. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ma traduction n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.  
  
Sircaya : ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne m'empêchera de continuer à traduire et à poster les chapitres de cette histoire surtout quand je reçois des reviews aussi sympa !!  
  
Chatou : Merci pour les applaudissements et pour la review. Pour Sirius, il est mort. J'ai dû mettre son prénom à la place de Rémus en traduisant, je pense. Mais c'est pas ma faute, je l'aimais beaucoup ce pauvre Sirius ! Pourquoi, est-ce que JK l'a tué !!! 


	10. Eliza

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent rapidement. On arriva bientôt au 1er septembre. Harry avait paqueté ses affaires et rangé sa malle et attendait que Severus soit prêt.

« Très bien, dit finalement le Maître de Potions. Allons-y »

« Et vous ? »

« Je me rendrai directement à Poudlard après ton départ. Oh et si quelqu'un te demande, tu es un élève d'une école de sorcellerie Nord-Américaine.

« Comment est-ce que je me rends à la plate-forme ?, demanda Harry avec curiosité. Par la poudre de Cheminette ou par Portoloin ? »

« Par Portoloin ». Le professeur lui tendit une petite clé. « Prêt ? »

« Prêt. » Il tendit la main et toucha la clé. Il sentit un crochet à son nombril et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry se trouvait sur la plate-forme neuf trois quarts. Elle était remplie d'élèves.

Il poussa rapidement sa malle et entra dans le train. La plupart des compartiments étaient déjà remplis. Au bout de cinq minutes, il finit pourtant par trouver un compartiment occupé par une seule fille.

Après s'y être assis, il la regarda avec curiosité. Elle était assez grande, et avait une chevelure d'un riche rouge foncé qui lui arrivait au dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris brumeux qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Lady Lyra. Son aura, comme il se l'aperçut avec surprise, avait une couleur rouge vif. Oh oui, cette fille était très puissante.

« Bonjour, je suis Sebastien Frostpine. », se présenta-t-il. « Je suis nouveau à Poudlard cette année. »

La fille le regarda. Il se sentit légèrement gauche et était sur le point de détourner la tête lorsque celle-ci lui sourit.

« Eliza Sérénité Rosethorn », répondit-elle en tendant la main. « Je suis nouvelle aussi. Je viens des Etats-Unis. »

Durant le reste du trajet pour Poudlard, ils apprirent à se connaître un peu mieux. Harry apprécia immédiatement Eliza : elle était intelligente, mature, drôle, et un esprit assez sarcastique qui lui rappelait Severus.

« Parle moi de toi », dit-il. « Tu vis avec tes parents ? Des frères ou sœurs ? »

« Je suis fille unique », dit-elle. « J'aimerais avoir un frère ou une sœur. On se sent seul parfois, tu sais ? », ajouta-t-elle et Harry acquiesça sa compréhension. « Je ne vis pas avec mes parents ; ils ont été tués lors d'un raid Mangemort quand j'avais cinq ans. Mes gardiens sont mon parrain et ma marraine. Jusqu'à présent, j'allais dans une petite école des USA.

Harry sourit avec envie en pensant à Sirius. « Mes parents ont été tués par Voldemort aussi, dit-il avec tristesse. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat ».

« Est-ce que tu n'étais pas censé recevoir une lettre d'une école à ton onzième anniversaire malgré tout ? »

« Euh, bégaya Harry. Je suis allé à une autre école de magie également. »

' Pitié, faites qu'elle n'est pas remarqué mon bégayement !', pensa-t-il.

Heureusement, le train s'arrêta juste à ce moment-là. Harry sortit, et avec Eliza qui le suivait, se demanda où aller.

C'est alors que Severus, non le professeur Rogue se réprimanda-t-il, apparut.

« Miss Rosethorn, M Frostpine, dit-il sèchement. Suivez-moi. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Grand Hall de Poudlard, il était déjà bondé. Et le professeur Mc Gonagall, conduisait déjà les premières années vers le Choixpeau magique.

« Allez rejoindre les rangs avec les premières années », leur instructa Severus – non Ro... Oh et puis cela avait-il vraiment de l'importance ?...tant qu'il ne l'appelait pas comme ça en cours de potions. « Vous allez être sortis. »

Harry était sur le point de suivre Eliza lorsqu'il sentit une main serrer son épaule brièvement, comme pour le rassurer. « Bonne chance », lui chuchota le Maître de Potions.

Il sourit en remerciement et se dirigea vers la rangée de premières années. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer. Bien sûr, il savait que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître sous cette apparence, mais il était quand même nerveux. Si nerveux, qu'il entendit à peine la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau.

Lorsque « Zoara Sarah ! » fut sortie à Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva. Pourtant contrairement aux autres années, le choixpeau magique resta sur son tabouret.

« Bienvenue à tous, professeurs et élèves ! J'aimerais vous souhaiter un bon retour pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'ai plusieurs annonces à faire. Premièrement que le Professeur Lupin est de retour cette année pour enseigner à nouveau la Défense contre les Forces du Mal » (Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata du côté des Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle) ; « Egalement, que la forêt interdite RESTE interdite, fidèle à son nom ». Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les Weasley qui lui rendirent son regard avec innocence.

« Enfin, nous accueillerons deux étudiants d'Amérique du Nord cette année ». Il sourit et indiqua à Harry et Eliza de se diriger vers le Choixpeau. « Ils vont être sortis maintenant. Je compte, donc, sur vous pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et les accueillir à bras ouverts. »

« Frostpine Sebastien ! », appela le professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry se dirigea vers le Choipeau magique, un peu nerveux ; il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un première année. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et le plaça sur sa tête.

'De retour encore une fois, M Potter, n'est-ce pas ?', demanda le Choixpeau pensivement.

' Ca m'est un peu égal cette fois-ci', admit Harry. 'Maintenant que je sais que les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais ...'

'Cela est difficile', répondit l'objet. 'La dernière fois, tu as inconsciemment choisi Gryffondor. Tu m'as supplié de ne pas te mettre à Serpentard. C'est, pourtant différent aujourd'hui. Cela t'est égal, et je... j'ai peur de ne pas savoir'

'Vraiment très difficile', médita le Choixpeau. 'Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et pourtant une partie de toi a les traits de caractères de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en grande quantité. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous M. Potter ?

'S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous', dit Harry.

Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'il avait placé le Choixpeau sur sa tête ; les autres devenaient anxieux.

'Si tu le dis', répondit le Choixpeau. Il ouvrit alors la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche et commença à chanter

Oh, Directeur Respecté

Je suis désolé de l'avouer

Je ne connais le lieu

Où ce garçon doit rester.

Sa vie est de Gryffondor,

Son cœur fait d'or,

Brave et

Courageux et hardi

Ses pensées sont de Serpentard

Malin et roublard,

Il cache la vérité sur soi

Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

Son esprit est de Serdaigle,

Son cœur empli de brillance.

De la soif de tout connaître,

Jamais il ne se départira.

A Poufsouffle appartient son âme

Sage et calme,

Pour toujours loyal

C'est une bénédiction cachée.

Son sang vient des deux

Aussi bien Noirceur que Lumière

Avec toute sa force,

Pour nous, il se battra.

Quelque part ou nulle part

Les maisons doivent être réunies

En une seule plutôt qu'en parts

Regardez de la hauteur infinie.

Alors choisis sagement, petit

Où sera ta famille

Toi Enfant des Deux :

Lumière et Noirceur

Empli de joies et de malheurs

L'Elu qui Survivra

A travers les pleurs et le sang.

Faites attention et soyez prudents,

Dépassez la colère et la peur !

Alors, Elu

Fais ton choix

En une maison unique

Ou tous tomberont.

Un silence sonore empli la salle lorsque le Chapeau finit sa Chanson. Pendant un e minute, personne ne bougea.

« Bien », dit finalement Dumbledore. « Il semble M Frostpine que le choix soit votre. Voulez-vous rejoindre Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ? »

Harry ne savait que dire. Oui, Rowena et Helga étaient importantes mais... ça c'était différent ; Il était héritier de Godric et Salazar. Ne devrait-il pas rejoindre l'une de leurs deux maisons ? OK, donc il avait le choix entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et maintenant ?

Fin chapitre.

Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique. Alors à votre avis Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?Ca vous tue de ne pas le savoir ? Eh ben, si vous voulez le savoir, faut m'envoyer plus de reviews et encore plus de reviews. Qui sait, /peut-être/ que cette fois-ci, je prendrai moins de temps....

Us Hermy :  Avant que je prenne tes menaces au sérieux, t'habites où, dis ? Ah et oui, avec Holy Black on a relu toutes les reviews que tu m'as déjà envoyées et je dois avouer que je préférais de beaucoup les premières. Au moins, elles étaient suppliantes pas menaçantes !

Hermieune : Merci pour la review ! Dis tu signais pas sous Geneviève Black avant ?

Marie Joe :  Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle t'a plue et que tu vas m'envoyer une petite review !

Lapieuvredudesert :  Ne t'inquiète pas en général, dans cette fic c'est Harry qui prend tout le pauvre. Pourquoi les Mangemorts sont méchants ? réponse : Parce que l'auteur est sadique !

Lisia :  Eh ben dis donc, si j'étais directrice à Poudlard, je t'engagerai comme prof de Divination ! Il y en une de fausse sur les trois pédictions. A toi de la trouver jusqu'au prochain chapitre !

Shenna :  Oui je l'avoue j'ai une case en moins ! Mes parents ont même essayé de me faire interner !! C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai mis 5 au lieu de 9, ça devait être la nostalgie, que veux-tu ? LOL !!!

Lisha0401 : Merci pour la review et ne prends plus la peine de mettre ton adresse sur le site. Je l'ai mémorisée dans mon carnet d'adresses ; Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

Ornaluca : Merci ! Je viens d'envoyer un e-mail à Firestar lui demandant si je pouvais traduire le reste de ses œuvres donc je pense pouvoir te donner une réponse prochainement.


	11. Draco Malfoy

Note : Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment faire apparaître le gras et l'italique sur ce site ?

Lorsqu'il y pensa, il réalisa que tôt ou tard, sa véritable identité leur serait révélée. Puisqu'en tant qu'Harry Potter, il avait essayé Gryffondor. Pourquoi ne pas choisir l'opposé maintenant ?

« Je souhaite aller à Serpentard Professeur Dumbledore », dit-il calmement. Pendant une seconde il n'y eut aucun mouvement. Puis la table des Serpentard éclata en applaudissements.

Il se dirigea vers elle et s'y assit. Il se tourna ensuite afin d'assister à la répartition d'Eliza.

J'observai Sebastien se diriger vers le Chapeau et le poser sur sa tête. Mon élève resta ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau se mette soudainement à chanter.

Lorsque le chant prit fin, personne ne bougea. Personne ne respira. J'étais sidéré. On avait donné le choix à Sebastien d'aller où il voulait ? Impossible ! Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, n'avait-on vu une telle chose se produire.

Je fus néanmoins plus ébahi encore lorsque Sebastien choisit d'aller à Serpentard. Non pas que j'aie quelque chose contre cette Maison : Rowena et Helga m'avaient montrée que Godric et Salazar étaient tous les deux gentils et aimants. Si vous étiez basé sur le proverbe 'Les Serpentards sont mauvais', alors les Gryffondors seraient réellement des martyres idiots. Mais... je pense que je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il choisisse Gryffondor ou Serdaigle.

Dès que Sebastien eut rejoint la table des Serpentard. Je m'assis sur le tabouret et mit le Chapeau sur ma tête.

'Miss Rosethorn', dit le Choixpeau Magique. 'C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ; Vous êtes l'Héritière de Sedaigle et Poufsouffle n'est-ce pas ?'

'Oui, c'est exact', répondis-je légèrement agacée à l'idée que le chapeau puisse lire dans mes pensées. 'Où dois-je aller ?'

'Tu une autre de ces personnes qui appartiennent aux quatre maisons', déclara-t-il à ma grande surprise. 'Mais je ne te demanderai pas de choisir. Cela te dérangerait-il d'aller à Serpentard ?'

'Ca ne me dérange pas, dis-je, curieuse. Mais pourquoi Serpentard ?'

'Celui de Serpentard aura besoin de ton aide pour vaincre le Ténébreux.', répondit le Chapeau. 'Vous devez travailler ensemble. Maintenant vas y.'

Il ouvrit alors sa bouche et cria 'Serpentard !'

Je rejoignis donc la table et m'assit au côté de Sebastien. 'Je me demande ce que le Choixpeau voulait dire par travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suppose que je vais devoir le demander à Rowena.'

Je suis Draco Malfoy (Désolée mais je déteste le nom français), fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Tout le monde ne pense que je ne suis qu'un morveux de Malfoy arrogant et gâté, dont le moindre de ses caprices est exaucé. Je ne fais rien pour leur contredire. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est à quel point ils se trompent là-dessus.

Mon père ne m'a jamais gâté du tout. Si j'osais lui répondre, il me fouetterai ou me lancerai l'Endoloris, au choix. La première fois où j'ai été soumis au sortilège : j'avais quatre ans. Seigneur, j'ai eu l'impression d'être arrivé en enfer. Mon sang a battu à l'intérieur de mes veines, j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Père finit par arrêter le sort. Depuis ce jour-là, j'eus à cœur de le traiter avec le plus grand respect qui soit.

Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé. Elle me laisse souvent seul au Manoir pendant des semaines entières lorsqu'elle va en vacances dans différents pays.

Oui, j'avais une chambre pleine de jouets, mais je n'avais aucun ami. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, ils me suivaient seulement parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Ils savent que Père est haut placé dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils savent que je leur serai utile un jour. Ce ne sont pas des amis : ils pensent que je ne suis qu'un garçon, un jouet, bon à être utilisé et jeter ensuite.

Et mes parents... Ils me poussent à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que je DOIS joindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou sinon, Père me tuera. Je sais ce que je suis pour eux... un objet dont ils se servent pour faire plaisir à Voldemort. Voldemort est exactement comme les autres. Il utilise ses serviteurs puis s'en débarrasse.

Je ne veux pas être dirigé. Je ne veux être forcé de m'incliner devant quelqu'un que je hais. Parfois, je pense que Potter a de la chance ; il peut faire ce qu'il veut sans jamais recevoir aucune punition. C'est pour ça que je le déteste. Je le déteste à en mourir. Parce qu'il a ce que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

Le seul bonheur que j'ai, c'est Severus, mon parrain... il est le seul qui s'inquiète vraiment. Il me fait me sentir spécial... aimé. Il me réconforte à sa manière dans mes peines les plus sombres, m'aide à m'en sortir quand la douleur devient impossible à supporter. Mais ce que je veux, en réalité, c'est un ami. Quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis.

Cela explique ma joie lorsque Dumbledore annonça que deux nouveaux élèves venaient à Poudlard. Ainsi que ma plus grande surprise lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sortis à Serpentard.

Durant le dîner, je réussis à changer de siège avec Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui me plaça à côté de Sebastien Frostpine, le nouvel élève.

« Draco Malfoy », dis-je froidement en tendant la main. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Il leva la tête, l'air un peu surpris. Il prit alors ma main. « Sebastien Frostpine », répondit-il.

Sa voix était douce, mais étrangement apaisante. Une voix dont je n'avais entendue pareille qualité.

Je voulus lui parler mais mes paroles furent interrompues lorsque tout le monde commença à manger.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi surpris de ma vie lorsque Draco Malfoy me tendit la main et me souhaita la bienvenue à Poudlard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à quel point il était ironique que le Serpentard soit la première personne, autre qu'Eliza, à me parler.

Je pris sa main en pensant que si j'acceptais l'amitié de Malfoy, personne ne me soupçonnerait d'être Harry Potter. Après tout comment le Survivant pouvait-il être ami avec le plus agaçant des Serpentard ?

L'aura de Malfoy était jaune pâle. Hmm, pas mal. Jusqu' à présent j'avais remarqué que l'aura de Dumbledore était rouge sombre, presque écarlate. Celle de Mc Gonagall était bleue nuit. Celle de Flitwick un peu plus claire. Celle de Rémus, bleue océan. En parlant d'auras...

Je tournai la tête vers la table des Gryffondor. Intéressant, Ron avait une aura mauve pâle, alors que celle d'Hermione était jaune pâle, un peu comme Malfoy. L'année allait être très intéressante surtout avec la possibilité de voir les auras des autres élèves.

Après le dîner, nous suivîmes le reste des Serpentard jusqu'au dortoir. Le mot de passe était 'Salazar'. Tant mieux, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu le supporter si ça avait été 'sang pur' ou autre chose dans le même genre.

J'entrai et commençai à m'installer dans le dortoir des garçons pendant qu'Eliza faisait de même au dortoir des filles. J'eus l'impression que Malfoy essayait de me parler mais je l'ignorai et allai au lit. Ca avait été une longue journée.

J'ouvris les yeux et me rendit compte que le soleil avait déjà fait irruption dans la pièce. Ah ! De retour à Poudlard ! Tout en m'habillant, je constatai que Sebastien, Crabbe et Goyle étaient encore endormis. Mieux valait les réveiller tout de suite.

Je me dirigeai vers Sebastien et l'appelai : « Hé Sebastien. Réveille-toi ! »

Aucune réponse.

Après l'avoir appelé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, j'en eus assez. Je m'approchai et levai la mai pour secouer son épaule.

A la seconde où ma main le toucha, une lumière blanche émana du corps de Sebastien. Je me retrouvai immédiatement projeté en arrière, en plein dans le mur. Lorsque je levai les yeux, Sebastien était réveillé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant.

« Je... Eh bien, j'étais sur le point de te réveiller mais à la seconde où je t'ai touché, j'ai été projeté contre le mur instantanément. »

Il me regarda, un sourcil froncé. « Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça Draco », dit-il finalement. « Mais n'essaie plus de me toucher quand je dors, maintenant. Tu te ferais encore mal. »

Je baissai les yeux et remarquai alors que je saignais là où je m'étais cogné au bras.

« Là », Sebastien s'approcha de moi et d'un coup de baguette magique, ma blessure se guérit.

« Merci », dis-je en m'autorisant un léger sourire. « Viens allons déjeuner, nous sommes en retard. »

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers le cours de Potions avec Eliza. En entrant dans la salle, il s'installa au premier rang. Malfoy était assis juste derrière lui. Ron et Seamus, eux, étaient à ses cotés.

A neuf heures pile, Sever...le Professeur Rogue entra dans la classe.

« Sortez vos ingrédients ! », aboya-t-il.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le tableau fut rempli de l'écriture familière mais quasi indéchiffrable du Professeur. Harry doutait que les autres soient à même de la déchiffrer. La seule raison qui faisait que, lui soit capable de le faire était parce qu'il avait passé tout l'été à essayer de la comprendre.

Ils faisaient la Potion de Rétrécissement, utilisés pour rétrécir la taille des objets lorsqu'on n'avait pas de baguette sous la main.

Au milieu de la leçon, Ron se pencha vers lui et chuchota : « Sebastien, est-ce qu'il faut mettre l'armoise ou l'écorce de saule, d'abord ? Je n'arrive pas à lire son écriture ! »

« Ecorce de Saule », répondit Harry.

« Merci », murmura Ron.

« Mr Weasley ! », s'écria Rogue sèchement. "J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour bavardage ! »

Ron se détourna rapidement et se remit au travail.

Cela se produisit à la fin de la leçon. Harry était en train d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient à sa potion quand il tourna la tête et vit Pansy Parkinson lancer des coquilles de scarabée dans la potion de Ron. Lorsque l'on ajoutait cet ingrédient particulier à de l'armoise une potion devenait alors hautement explosive.

Même s'il était à Serpentard, Harry ne les laisserait sûrement pas faire ce genre de choses. Sans y penser, il lança un bouclier invisible sur la potion de Ron. Lorsque les coquilles de scarabées heurtèrent le bouclier, elles disparurent, absorbées par le bouclier. Tous les Serpentard en devinrent bouche bée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Draco en chuchotant. « Elles ont juste disparu au milieu de nulle part ! »

Harry se retourna et vit Pansy relancer de l'armoise, expérimentalement. Il en avait eu assez. Il pouvait couvrir un accident pour les Serpentard, mais pas s'ils continuaient une telle chose. Silencieusement, il utilisa sa magie élémentale et appela le vent à lui. Lentement, il donna une forme à l'air. Lorsque l'armoise entra en contact avec le courant d'air, il força le vent à souffler dans la direction opposée. Lentement, l'armoise changea de direction et repartit directement d'où elle venait, c'est-à-dire dans la potion de Pansy.

L'ingrédient tomba dans la Potion... qui explosa immédiatement. Harry créa automatiquement un bouclier sur les personnes les plus proches de lui : lui-même, Eliza, Ron, Seamus et Draco. Le reste de la classe, elle, fut recouverte de Potion de la tête aux pieds.

« SILENCE ! », gronda Rogue en se retournant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé cette fois ? »

Harry vit que le Professeur avait remarqué le fait que Harry et les autres étaient les seules à ne pas avoir été trempés par le breuvage.

« Weasley ! », dit-il. « « Etes-vous celui qui a saboté la potion de Miss Parkinson ? »

« Non Monsieur... », commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par le Maître de Potions.

« Vingt points seront retirés de Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue, ce soir !! »

« Monsieur », dit Harry « J'ai vu ce qui s'étai passé. Un élève, qui n'était pas Ron, a lancé de l'armoise. L'ingrédient, pour quelque raison que ce fut, n'a pas atteint le chaudron visé. Au lieu de ça, il a été propulsé ailleurs et frappé le chaudron de la personne qui l'avait lancé. »

« Je vois », gronda Rogue. « Bien Mr Weasley, j'annule la retenue. »

Il se retourna vers la classe, il dit : « Dépêchez-vous ! Je veux que cette classe soit propre d'ici cinq minutes ou vous recevrez des retenues jusqu'à votre graduation de Poudlard. »

A en juger par le ton du Professeur Rogue, il ne plaisantait pas. Tout le monde se précipita pour commencer à tout nettoyer. La classe eut tôt fait de retrouver son apparence habituelle.

Fin chapitre.

US Hermy : Bon ben si tu veux, tu peux (j'ai bien dit tu peux pas tu dois), tu peux donc continuer à me menacer tant que tu veux parce que maintenant je suis rassurée. Moi aussi j'habite dans le sud de la France, mais beaucoup plus au sud, genre, un océan plus bas (dans les DOM). Donc j'ai pas grand-chose à craindre sauf si t'es majeure et friquée ou que te parents (si t'es mineure) sont assez fous pour te laisser aller aussi loin juste pour tabasser une pauvre gosse de 14 piges comme moi. (lol !) Ah au fait, MERCI D'AVOIR POSTER MA 100ème REVIEW !

Sasuke : désolée mais comme tu viens de le voir, c'est un Serpentard ; Mais si j'étais toi je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour le Quidditch.

Mirabella : Désolée pour le sadisme, mais que veux-tu c'est une part de mon caractère, il faut bien que ça sorte parfois... merci pour la review !!

Lisia : Très douée, très très douée en effet, une prédiction n'a cependant pas encore été avérée par Firestar

Alexandra Rogue : Merci pour la review, mais tu sais, je peux rien faire : c'est pas moi qui écrit, je ne fais que traduire et l'auteure ne semble pas avoir pris cette direction malheureusement.

Yumi : Merci pour la review... et un vingt sur vingt pour toi en Divination ! (lol !)

MilesleRenard : Merci pour les compliments ! ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ; en plus Gabrielletrompelamort me dit que c'est toi qui l'a convaincue de venir cette fic ? Alors là ça mérite bien plus que des remerciements ! Alors disons, de gros baisers de l'Océan Indien ? (c'est là que je vis sur une toute petite île de rien du tout ; heureusement que le Net existe !)

Ornaluca : Merci !! Que dire de plus, ah oui, Firestar est d'accord pour que je traduise ses autres fics à condition que je la prévienne d'abord. Mais laisse moi te dire que ce sera pas avant longtemps : je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine donc j'aurai droit à l'ordi que 2 heures par jours tous les week-end !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci pour toutes tes reviews !!!! Alors je vais faire comme pour Mileslerenard et t'envoyer des milliers de bisous de l'océan Indien ! Tout en espérant que tu continueras à me reviewer . Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me parles de ta pâte à crèpes ou même d'autre chose : je trouve ce genre de choses encore plus intéressant !

Andromède : Merci, je transmettrai tes compliments au chef (qui s'appelle Firestar), et pis voilà, ben Harry il est à Serpentard.

Soffie : Merci pour la review. Le début de tes prédictions était prometteur mais pour les cours particuliers avec Sévie (soupir), j'crois pas que ce sera possible malheureusement.

Hisoka : Merci d'avoir reviewer ! Comme tu l'as vu, il n'y avait pas de Gryffondor, mais bon c'est pas moi qui décide : Moi pauvre traductrice sans imagination, donc moi transmettre génie des autres aux français qui aiment pas l'anglais. (lol) Au fait t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu (d'accord beaucoup) folle sur les bords.

Marie-Joe : Merci. Tu sais que c'est pas une mauvaise idée du tout la cinquième maison, j'y avais jamais pensé moi-même mais maintenant que tu le dis, ça coule de sens : la cinquième mais unique maison serait : Poudlard !

Lapieuvredudesert : Ouais bon, je suis sadique, mais je suis sûre que je suis pas la seule et que beaucoup d'auteurs ont déjà du faire le coup. Et puis, tu sais ça fait beaucoup de bien parfois de tout connaître pendant que vous attendez. Enfin bon j'arrête mon délire et toi aussi par pitié !!! : arrête de me faire les gros yeux (hein, s'il te plait ?) . En tout cas, bonne prédiction.

Shenna : Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sûr que je l'ai lue en entier la fic ; enfin ce qu'elle en a déjà écrit du moins, vu qu'elle est encore inachevée. Ah non ! Me dis pas que j'ai encore fait une faute ?!!?

Dernière pour la fin :

Holy Black : Dis c'est pour te vexer mais le début de ta rante contre moi est complètement illisible et ce qu'on en comprend n'est même pas français. (tout ça a été dit d'un ton très ironique et faussement complaisant pour le début) Tu veux que je continue ? Je blague, ne viens pas me tuer à la maison ce soir ! En ce qui concerne 'Kevin', ce malotru a plutôt intérêt à ne pas croiser mon chemin de sitôt parce que sinon même sa sœur ne le reconnaîtra plus. Et pis de toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il aurait jamais été assez bien pour une fille comme toi, foi de sœur jumelle ! Je sais que ça ralentit mais mon père est là donc il est pratiquement tt le tps sur l'ordi. Enfin bref, j'ai essayé de te téléphoner hier mais c'était sur messagerie donc, toi, appelle dès que tu peux ; Il faut qu'on parle (de Renaud entre autres choses). Bises à toi aussi.


	12. DCFM et explications

Salut, j'avais fini de traduire le chap. depuis mardi mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Et comme j'ai repris les cours, mercredi, j'ai été plutôt occupée. Donc, il est possible que les chapitres prennent ENCORE plus de temps à venir. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ils viendront quand même. Bon, ben à part ça, bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui ont dû reprendre les cours comme moi !

Chapitre précédent :

« Je vois », gronda Rogue. « Bien Mr Weasley, j'annule la retenue. »

Il se retourna vers la classe, il dit : « Dépêchez-vous ! Je veux que cette classe soit propre d'ici cinq minutes ou vous recevrez des retenues jusqu'à votre graduation de Poudlard. »

A en juger par le ton du Professeur Rogue, il ne plaisantait pas. Tout le monde se précipita pour commencer à tout nettoyer. La classe eut tôt fait de retrouver son apparence habituelle.

Chapitre 11

La cloche sonna la fin de la classe. Le cours suivant était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Alors que Harry s'y rendait, il entendit Ron lui dire : « Merci Sebastien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue t'ais actuellement écouté ! »

« Pas de problème, Ron. », répondit Harry en choisissant d'ignorer la deuxième partie.

En entrant dans la salle de DCFM, Harry vit immédiatement que la classe avait été préparée pour une leçon de Duel.

« Cette année, dit le Professeur Lupin. Nous allons nous concentrer sur la self-défense lors d'un duel ou autre... Aujourd'hui, nous commencerons par le Duel. Pour cette première leçon, je veux simplement voir à quel niveau vous en êtes. C'est pourquoi je vais tous vous placer par paires et vous demander de monter sur l'estrade pour faire une démonstration de vos talents. C'est compris ? »

En voyant ses élèves acquiescer, Remus appela : « Neville Londubas ( ?), Seamus Finnigan !)

Seamus gagna le Duel facilement. Il réussit aussi les Duels avec Pansy et Dean mais perdit face à Ron.

Ron gagna contre Crabbe et Goyle mais perdit face à Hermione.

« Suivants, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger ! »

Le blond se plaça en face de la jeune Gyffondor, la baguette levée. Ce fut un Duel très serré mais Draco l'emporta de peu.

Il ne restait que très peu d'élèves maintenant. « Sebastien Frostpine et Draco Malfoy ! », appela Lupin.

Après être monté sur l'estrade, Harry éleva sa baguette. Il allait gagner, ça il en était sûr mais il n'utiliserait pas tout son pouvoir : ça attirerait trop l'attention sur lui.

Il avait d'ailleurs raison : en cinq minutes, il avait gagné son Duel.

« Eliza Rosethorn et Sebastien Frostpine ! »

Lorsqu'Eliza lui lança un sortilège de Stupefixion, Harry l'évita. Il fut sidéré de voir qu'une entaille était apparue sur le sol là où le Sortilège était tombé. Intéressant... il y avait beaucoup de pouvoir contenu à l'intérieur d'un seul sort.

Harry décida d'augmenter un peu la barre lui aussi. Maintenant, il concentrait également plus de pouvoir derrière ses coups. Le Duel s'étira et devint de plus en plus long. Cinq minutes en devinrent dix qui en devinrent quinze... Les mouvements des duellistes devinrent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus agiles. Harry était presque sûr qu'Eliza avait parfois recours à la magie sans baguette parfois, car alors qu'elle lançait un seul maléfice, deux l'attaquait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, la magie sans baguette était la spécialité de Salazar !

Au bout de cinq minutes, il fut certain qu'Eliza utilisait la magie sans baguette. Il décida d'utilisa ses pouvoirs lui aussi. Il était déterminé à ne pas perdre.

« Impedimenta ! », s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette aux pieds de la fille. Celle-ci s'élança dans les airs avec une aisance surprenante... exactement comme il le désirait. « Petrificius Totalus ! », cria-t-il, « Stupefix ! »

Pendant une seconde, il fut certain que les sortilèges la toucheraient. Mais Eliza contorsionna son corps d'une telle façon que tous les Sorts la manquèrent.

Il appela le vent à lui alors qu'il sautait pour éviter une attaque. Il contrôla le vent et l'utilisa pour acculer Eliza au mur.

Pourtant Eliza lui lança un regard surpris. Puis, elle eut un grand sourire et avant qu'il puisse se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer, une colonne de feu surgit devant elle bloquant le vent qu'il avait déclenché.

Harry était choqué. C'était une élémentale du Feu ! Mais les élémentaux n'existaient que dans le monde spirituel sauf s'ils avaient été unis ... ce qui voulait dire que...

Avant qu'il ait pu avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, la jeune fille lui lança un maléfice d'Immobilisation. Par réflexe, il sauta et se laissa emporter par le vent. C'est à peine s'il entendit les exclamations de ses camarades de classe à ce moment-là ; il se concentrait uniquement sur Eliza. Lentement, il changea le vent en morceaux de glace. Il les lança ensuite sur son adversaire.

Ca marcha. La glace passa au travers de la colonne de feu et frappa Eliza. Lentement, la colonne de feu finit par s'éteindre et se consumer. Avant qu'Eliza puisse s'en rendre compte, il lança un sortilège de Stupefixion.

La fille était trop occupée à se concentrer sur sa colonne de feu. Elle ne remarqua jamais le Sortilège. Il la heurta et elle tomba à terre stupéfixiée.

Harry la libéra de son Sort et ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux. Ils se serrèrent alors la main en souriant tous les deux.

« Impressionnant. », dit finalement le professeur Lupin. Harry réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié que le reste de la classe était là. A en juger par l'expression embarrassée d'Eliza, c'était pareil pour elle.

« Bien Sebastien, tu es le gagnant. Il nous reste encore quinze minutes avant la cloche. Cela te dérangerait d'avoir un Duel contre moi ? »

A ces mots, Harry donna à son Professeur un regard étonné. Il était sur le point de refuser mais Eliza lui lança un sourire encourageant. 'Fais-le', semblait-elle lui dire.

« J'accepte », répondit-il en souriant à Remus.

Remus commença immédiatement à lui lancer des Sortilèges d'une incroyable complexité. Harry les évita tous facilement. Il était déterminé à ne pas utiliser sa magie élémentale cette fois-ci. Ca aurait été injuste envers son professeur.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, Harry réussit à le désarmer.

« Bravo ! », applaudit le professeur Lupin. « Sebastien, Eliza, vous êtes tous les deux vraiment incroyables. Qui vous a appris à vous battre en Duel en Amérique du Nord ? »

Eliza commença à dire quelque chose à propos de ses parrains lui donnant des cours particuliers. Harry était coincé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir trouver ?

« Je... Le professeur Dumbledore a demandé à quelques professeurs de l'école de m'entraîner », marmonna-t-il finalement.

Heureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna à ce moment précis. Harry se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et sortit de la classe en coup de vent.

Il avait une heure d'étude maintenant. Mais il fallait qu'il parle à Eliza par contre. Il se dirigea vers la fille et lui demanda : « je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit-elle en lançant un charme d'insonorisation sur eux.

« Euh... à propos de la colonne de feu que tu as crée autour de toi... », commença-t-il.

« Je...Je ne peux pas te le dire avant d'en être sûre. », l'interrompit Eliza. « Je... je n'y suis pas autorisée. »

Harry était coincé. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il eut une idée.

Lady Lyra ?, appela-t-il par la pensée.

Oui, mon enfant

Qui est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle sait pour la magie élémentale ?

Oui, lui répondit la déesse d'un douce. Elle sait. Elle s'est unie à Lady Shiara.

Merci Milady, répondit-il.

Il se retourna vers Eliza et lui dit brusquement :

« Ecoute, je connais Lady Shiara, d'accord ? »

Eliza lui lança un regard sidéré et tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire fut : « comment ? »

« Je suis uni à Lady Lyra », répondit-il simplement

« Alors tu sais ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Harry. « Demande à Shiara ; appelle-la. Elle peut te répondre, pas vrai ? »

Eliza acquiesça de la tête et pendant un moment, son regard devint rêveur, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle demanda : « Tu...tu connais les fondateurs ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris.

« Tu les connais aussi ? Alors, c'est pour ça que tu maîtrises la magie sans baguette alors que c'est l'une des spécialités de Salazar ! »

« Oui, je les ai rencontrés. Ils m'ont pris avec eux et entraînée pendant trois ans. » Elle était sur le point d'en dire plus mais la cloche sonna au même moment. « Ecoute, on doit y aller, répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses : On se verra après le dîner ce soir. Retrouve-moi dans la salle commune. »

« D'accord », lui répondit-il, toujours aussi perplexe devant tout ce qu'elle venait juste de lui dire. « On se verra plus tard. » Et ayant dit ces mots, il se précipita pour son prochain cours de Sortilèges.

Après le dîner, Harry se dépêcha pour regagner la salle commune le plus vite possible. Eliza était déjà là-bas.

Harry plaça le charme d'Insonorisation sur eux et lui demanda : « Ok, tu veux commencer ou tu préfères que ce soit moi ? »

Je commence, répondit la fille. D'accord, ça a commencé il y a un an. J'étais en train de dormir et c'est en rêvant que j'ai été amenée chez Rowena, Helga, Godric et Salazar. C'est là que j'ai appris que j'étais l'héritière de Rowena et d'Helga »

« Après trois années d'entraînement, les fondateurs m'ont présentées les différentes déesses. On m'a alors unie à Lady Shiara en me disant que j'allais devoir aider quelqu'un à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Eliza marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre. « Et il semble maintenant que tu sois ce quelqu'un. Je commande au feu et à Lumière. » Elle sourit. « Je crois que c'est tout. A ton tour maintenant. »

Alors Harry lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent. Il omit pourtant de lui dire une seule chose : le fait qu'il était le Survivant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter son histoire, Eliza lui dit :

« Sebastien, tu me caches quelque chose. Je le sais. De plus, l'histoire ne tient pas debout. Dis moi la vérité. »

Harry soupira. « Très bien. Mais promets moi que tu ne diras JAMAIS rien à personne. Ou alors moi et mes amis serions en danger. »

Eliza hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Je ne m'appelle pas Sebastien Frostpine. »

« Comment tu t'appelles alors ? »

« Harry Potter. »

« QUOI ?!!?! », s'écria la jeune fille bouche bée. « Mais comment ? »

« J'ai appris à changer d'apparence à volonté. », expliqua Harry. « Regarde. »

Il fit un mouvement de la main et la porte de la salle commune se ferma à clé. Ouis, il se concentra sur son apparence en s'imaginant sous les traits du garçon aux cheveux en bataille qu'il était réellement. »

« Waouh », s'exclama Eliza en voyant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. « Ca tient vraiment debout maintenant. »

« Rappelle-toi », lui dit Harry. « Tu ne dois jamais laisser personne le découvrir. »

« Promis »

Harry se « retransforma » en Sebastien Frostpine

« Est-ce que tu sais comment changer d'apparence Eliza ? »

Son amie sourit tristement. « Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Tout le monde se spécialise dans quelque chose de différent. Mon talent à moi, c'est la danse par la magie. C'est Rowena qui m'a appris. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Attends un peu. Comment est-ce que tu as pu savoir que je te cachais quelque chose ? »

« Quand tu es devenu un élémental ; tu n'as pas reçu un nouveau don spécial ? »

Harry hocha la tête en se rappelant qu'il pouvait maintenant voir les auras des autres personnes.

« Le mien, c'est presque comme si je pouvais... lire dans les pensées, mais je ne peux pas deviner tout ce à quoi tu penses. C'est plutôt comme si je pouvais vérifier la véracité de ce qu'on me dit. Je me rends compte immédiatement si mon interlocuteur ment ou ne me dit pas tout. »

« Et tu as reçu un présent après avoir été liée ? », demanda Harry.

Eliza hocha la tête. « Oui, je parle la langue des licornes et des griffons. »

Harry eut un sourire. « Cool, Moi, je parle le Phoenixius et le Fourchelangue. »

« C'étaient des présents ? »

« Pour le Phoenixius, oui c'était le cas. Mais je parle le Fourchelangue... eh bien, depuis la naissance. »

Harry bailla, se sentant soudain complètement épuisé.

« Je me sens vraiment fatigué, Eliza. Je monte me coucher. Bonne Nuit.»

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tatiana Black : Merci pour la review et puis je suis de to avis si Rogue savait ça.... Il entrerait dans une rage folle, mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

Snorlax : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as trouvé celui aussi génial !

Nushan ynis : Merci pour la review, je suis vraiment contente que tu appécies.

Mileslerenard : Je suis contente de voir que tu liras le reste quant à Rogue, oui il est content, il va même être super heureux d'avoir Sebastien dans sa maison, enfin, tu verras plus tard.

U$ Hermy : Tu sais que quand, j'ai dit que j'habitais un océan plus bas : ça veut aussi dire que c'est sous les tropiques, ça veut aussi dire que la température la plus froide qu'on trouve dans ma petite ville de rien du tout ne descend jamais plus bas que 18° C, donc, tu comprends bien, que pour trouver une cheminée ici, t'es pas sortie de l'auberge. (lol !) Sinon, ben, j'suis contente qu'on ait le même âge !. En ce qui concerne une de tes anciennes reviews (l'avant dernière), qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire et que tu n'as pas fini ?

Lapieuvredudesert : Merci pour le renseignement (htlm) ! et comme t'as vu, j'ai encore évité de le faire cette fois-ci. J'ai bien failli, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer à traduire. A part ça Draco va enfin se trouver un ami, un vrai avec Sebastien et peut-être même d'autres avec qui il ne se serait jamais entendu avant, ce qui entrenous est parfaitement normal si tu savais qui ils sont... Tu crois que j'en ai trop dit et en même temps pas assez ? et ben c'est tant mieux, ça veut dire que je ne perd pas la main !

Shenna : Ah bon ! (soupir de soulagement) Parce que tu m'as fait peur tu sais !

Andromede : Bon ben transmet mes amitiés et remerciements à Gabrielle, vu que tu preux prendre les tiens en personne ! Sinon à part ça, désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus vite, mais c'est un peu gênant avec le lycée maintenant.

Ornaluca : Bon, j'espère que t'as adoré (comme d'hab ?), et puis t'inquiète, j'essaierai de faire un effort pendant mes prochaines vacances (en octobre, je sais c'est loin.)

Superana : T'as de la chance, j'ai failli poster avant d'avoir pu lire ta magnifique review. Oui, je pense que ça veut dire qu'Hermione a été touchée mais bon, c'est sûr que si elle avait été assise à l'autre bout de la classe par exemple, ça aurait été un peu dur pour Harry. Sinon, merci encore une fois du fond du cœur pour tes encouragements et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic !


	13. Surtout évitez d'énerver Harry!

Salut à tous, vraiment désolée pour le retard mais Demon (mon ordi) à attrapé un virus ; Résultat on a dû l'emmener chez le réparateur qui a tout effacé y compris mes traductions de fics ! (J'avais déjà quatre pages pour ce chapitre) d'où l'attente un peu longue ; je suis aussi désolée parce que je ne répondrai pas aux revieuws ndividuellement cette fois-ci, je suis trop lessivée pour ça. Donc un grand merci à tous ; Hermy n'utilise pas ton portoloin et Shenna merci d'avoir fait découvrir cette fic à ta cousine que je remercie d'ailleurs de tout mon cœur pour la très longue review.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se trouvait devant un large Manoir. Il y entra automatiquement, ses pas le conduisant vers la dernière pièce au fond du Hall. En chemin, il vit un large miroir accroché au mur. En s'y regardant, il vit qu'il n'était plus Sebastien Frostpine, mais qu'il ressemblait de nouveau à Harry Potter. Il accéléra lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant de la pièce du fond. Lorsqu'il y entra, il entendit Voldemort parler.

« ...Severus, comment oses-tu désobéir ? Cela mérite une punition. Mangemorts, deux rounds. Faites-lui ce que vous voulez mais je vous interdis de le tuer ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse endommager son talent aux Potions. ALLEZ-Y !

Harry regarda, horrifié, son Professeur être placé sous différentes sortes de sortilèges, encore et encore. Au bout de cinq minutes de cette torture, l'homme arrêta de réagir. Il y avait un regard mort dans ses yeux.

« Severus ? », demanda Harry inquiet. « Est-ce que tu m'entend ? » Il gardait une voix douce et apaisante en essayant de lui emporter autant de chaleur et d'amitié qu'il pouvait.

Severus redressa la tête brusquement. « Harry ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante complètement incrédule.

« Ca va Severus, » dit Harry doucement. « Je suis là, n'abandonne pas... Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi. Encore un moment et tu seras de retour à Poudlard. »

Il leva la main et la posa de façon rassurante sur l'épaule tremblante du Maître de Potions. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement, pendant qu'Harry lui transférait des Charmes de Guérison par magie sans baguette.

Dix minutes plus tard, Voldemort parla : « Ca suffit. », déclara-t-il. « Severus, j'attendrai mieux de ta part la prochaine fois » En voyant son serviteur acquiescer, il continua : « Malfoy, Avery, ramenez-le à Poudlard. Laissez le au point de Transplanage de l'école. Quelqu'un finira par le trouver. »

Harry contempla Avery et Malfoy transporter Severus hors de la pièce.

Il se sentit sortir de sa transe. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner au lit. Pas tout de suite.

Il sortit silencieusement de la salle commune, soigneusement caché par sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se mit à courir à toute allure jusqu'au point de Transplanage, situé au bord de la Forêt Interdite.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit son Professeur étendu par terre. Avant d'enlever sa cape, il reprit encore une fois son apparence réelle (celle de Harry Potter). Il s'avança et appela tranquillement : « Professeur ? »

Pendant une seconde, le visage de Severus resta vierge de toute émotion. Puis il s'exclama bouche bée : « Potter ?! » Il essaye de se relever mais échoua.

« N'essayez pas de bouger, Professeur. Vous êtes blessé. », ordonna Harry. Il lança un Charme réparateur pour empêcher le sang de couler. « Je vous ramène à l'école. »

Il mit la main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une bouteille de Potion de Soin qu'il avait préparé plusieurs semaines de cela. « Buvez, Professeur. »

Severus observa la Potion avec prudence avant de lever la main pour essayer de la prendre. Mais bien qu'il essayât de son mieux, il n'y parvint pas : ses mains tremblaient bien trop pour ça.

Harry s'en rendit compte et s'agenouilla près de l'homme. Avec gentillesse, il aida un professeur de Potions assez embarrassé à s'asseoir avant d'élever la fiole jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Son Professeur se détendit alors que la Potion prenait effet. Harry lévita le blessé et entama la trotte jusqu'à Poudlard. Il y eut quelques moments de silence inconfortable.

« Vous êtes censés être mort, Potter », dit finalement Severus.

« Oh, le suis-je vraiment Professeur ? », s'exclama Harry en laissant échapper un rire brusque amer et glacial.

A ce moment-là, ils avaient déjà rejoint le château. Harry ouvrit la porte mais s'immobilisa soudainement. Il avait entendu des bruits de pas qui semblaient venir du couloir situé à sa gauche. Il se vêtit immédiatement de sa cape.

Madame Pomfresh apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle laissa tomber toutes les bouteilles qu'elle portait dans ses bras lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps blessé de son collègue.

« Professeur Rogue ! », dit-elle en se précipitant vers l'homme (toujours en pleine lévitation). Le Professeur de Dumbledore était si inquiet pour vous. Il vous cherche. Venez avec moi tout de suite ! »

Elle passa ensuite en mode infirmière continua à faire léviter son patient jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Harry sourit en la regardant s'éloigner.

Aaaaaaaaaa

Severus ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Dumbledore était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

« Severus, comment te sens-tu ? », demanda le Directeur, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien », répondit Severus.

Il se sentait quelque peu agacé mais sourit néanmoins. Il essaye de se redresser mais ses muscles courbaturés l'en empêchèrent. Soudain, il se rappela : « Où est Potter ? »

« Harry ? »

« Oui Harry. »

« Severus, il est mort ; tu t'en souviens ? », demanda Dumbledore gentiment.

« Je sais qu'il l'est mais c'est lui qui m'a amené à Pomfresh »

« Sottises. », dit Mme Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce. « C'est moi qui t'ait trouvé dans le couloir et tu étais bel et bien seul ! »

Severus leur expliqua rapidement ce qui lui était arrivé. « ...Et il m'avait conduit jusqu'au Hall lorsque Pomfresh est arrivée. »

Dumbledore et l'infirmière échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu Severus », dit-elle finalement.

Le Maître de Potions se sentant déjà épuisé de toute façon ne protesta pas. Dès que le Directeur et l'Infirmière eurent quitté la pièce, il plongea dans un sommeil agité. S'il était resté éveillé un peu plus longtemps, il aurait pu voir une personne émerger de l'obscurité.

La silhouette sombre se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Ses yeux vert émeraude se fondirent en bleu glacial alors qu'il regardait le professeur endormi, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

Aaaaaaaaaa

Heureusement pour lui, le jour suivant était un lundi. Dès que Harry eut fini de prendre son petit déjeuner, il sortit de la Grande Salle et se précipita vers l'infirmerie.

Il entra à toute vitesse et vit Mme Pomfresh affairée à réorganiser ses potions.

« Est-ce que le Professeur Rogue s'est enfin réveillé ? », demanda-t-il.

L'infirmière le regarda avec surprise. « Il est dans la chambre adjacente, juste là. », dit-il en pointant le fond du corridor du doigt.

Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua qu'une petite porte s'y trouvait effectivement. Il sourit en guise de remerciements et entra dans l'autre pièce.

Son professeur était étendu sur le lit, un livre à la main. Il leva la tête à l'entrée de Harry.

« Professeur ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Le plus léger des sourires vint éclairer le visage de Rogue.

« Sebastien. » Le ton de sa voix s'adoucit quelque peu. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Bien que cette agaçante infirmière refuse toujours de me laisser sortir. »

« Eh ! J'ai entendu ça ! », protesta Pomfresh en entrant dans la chambre. « Professeur, vous savez très bien que vous devez rester ici et vous reposer. Vous pourrez sortir demain au mieux.

Elle ressortit de la pièce avec une pile de papiers dans les mains.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Harry.

Il remarqua à quel point son professeur se raidit et son visage devint réservé.

« Je-je suis désolé Professeur Rogue, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le demander. »

« Tu n'as absolument rien sur quoi te désoler, Sebastien », en surprenant son élève tant le ton de sa voix était doux. « Je pense, simplement qu'il ne serait pas sage de te raconter de telles choses, surtout à ton âge. »

« Je comprend Monsieur. », répondit Harry. Il était soulagé de savoir que Rogue n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais se sentait étrangement blessé pat le fait que l'homme ait refusé de lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé. Même si il le savait déjà de par sa vision.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant Professeur. »Et ayant dit ces mots, il quitta la pièce se sentant juste légèrement désappointé.

Il était sur le point de retourner dans son dortoir lorsque Draco en sortit. « Hé Sebastien ! », s'écria le blond. Harry fut surpris de voir un sourire franc apparaître sur les traits du jeune Serpentard. « Tu veux aller au terrain de Quidditch avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-il. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et en sortit son Comète 2000.

Harry était déjà dehors et sur le point d'enfourcher son balai lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Goyle.

« HE MALFOY ! », cria celui-ci.

Il se sentit quelque peu surpris. Depuis les autres appelaient-ils Draco « Malfoy » ? Mais pourtant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il réalisa qu'il était le seul qui appelait Draco par son prénom. Tous les autres s'en référaient à lui en l'appelant Malfoy.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », répondit le jeune blond.

« Rusard veut te parler. C'est à propos de ta retenue. »

Draco se retourna vers Harry en poussant un soupir. « Malédiction, j'avais complètement oublié. Désolé, je serai de retour dans une seconde » Et il se précipita vers l'école à toute vitesse.

Harry commença par tournoyer autour du terrain de Quidditch pour s'échauffer. Le Comète était beaucoup plus rapide que son Eclair de Feu. Il répondait au plus léger effleurement de la main et en avoir un était l'un des rêves les plus fous d'un fan de Quidditch qui se respecte.

Après avoir effectué quelques tours de plus (et quelques acrobaties autours des goals), Harry engagea sa manœuvre favorite. Il pointa son balai vers le bas, se dirigea vers le sol à la vitesse de l'éclair. La terre couleur de sienne devint de plus en plus proche. Le vent lui soufflait au visage, soufflant sur ses cheveux déjà décoiffés par la vitesse. Il sentit son estomac se contracter tant il était excité. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans le Quidditch, c'était la liberté, la sensation d'un contrôle total sur lui-même.

A la toute dernière seconde, il arrêta son plongeon, ses pieds frottant contre l'herbe du terrain. Il entendit alors des applaudissements venant de derrière lui.

« Tu es incroyable ! », s'exclama Draco avec incrédulité. « Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à faire ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en rougissant.

« Tu devrais rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch », dit Draco.

« Mais... c'est toi l'Attrapeur de l'équipe pas vrai ? »

Le Serpentard acquiesça avec fierté. « Je suis aussi Capitaine cette année. »

Harry lui dit : « Draco, si je rejoins l'équipe, ce sera seulement pour être Attrapeur, et comme je ne veux pas te voler ta place, je ne rejoindrai donc pas l'équipe. »

Draco eut l'air quelque peu surpris (pour ne pas dire sidéré), avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi ? », demanda Harry soudain gênée.

« C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais rencontré un Serpentard qui soit aussi gentil et modeste. D'habitude ils feraient n'importe quoi pour essayer de me battre et prendre ma place. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais pensé devenir batteur dans l'équipe cette année de toute façon. »

« Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? », demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

Draco eut un grand sourire. « Bien sûr que si ; je ne suis pas un gentil Gryffondor. Mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça pour l'instant. Si tu veux essayer d'avoir ce poste, vas-y et ne te laisse pas arrêter par moi. »

Harry sourit. « Merci Draco. »

Après avoir effectué quelques tours de terrain tous les deux pendant une heure, Draco demanda : « Hé, Sebastien, tu connais d'autres figures ? »

Harry prit un air faussement offensé. « Bien sûr que j'en connais ! »

« Alors prouve-le », taquina Draco sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

Harry soupira. Il venait de se faire prendre au piège en beauté. « Très bien, dit-il. Regarde ça. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, calculant rapidement dans sa tête l'angle qu'il allait faire prendre à son balai comme Godric le lui avait enseigné. Il s'élança dans les airs et commença à faire le tour du terrain. Puis lentement mais avec agilité, il s'éleva jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve debout sur le manche son balai. Il prit une grande inspiration, sauta en faisant un saut périlleux dans les airs, laissant son balai s'éloigner loin de lui. Il crut entendre Draco pousser une exclamation, mais il était trop occupé à se concentrer. Il commença à tomber ; le ressentant Harry pointa ses jambes en direction du sol. Il vit que son balai se trouvait bien à l'angle qu'il avait prévu, il fit un autre saut périlleux, tournoyant dans les airs et réussit à attraper le manche à balai juste à temps. Il positionna, se rassit sur son balai, vola par deux fois autour des buts avant de redescendre à terre.

Il se tourna vers Draco et sourit comme un malade en voyant l'expression sidérée de son nouvel ami. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

« PAR MERLIN ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT CA ? »

Il se retourna pour voir un rouquin accompagné d'une fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Ron, 'Mione ! », s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

« Commet t'as fait ça ? », répéta Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste calculé le bon angle qui me permettrait de rattraper mon balai à temps. »

Hermione le regarda. « QUOI ? Mais te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est dangereux de faire ça ? »

« Ca dépend de la personne qui le fait Sang-De-Bourbe.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement en entendant la voix arrogante que Draco avait prise.

« Draco. », siffla-t-il en avertissement d'une voix devenue glaciale.

« Qu'est-ce qu'/il/ fait ici ? », demanda Ron avec dégoût.

« Ronald ! », s'exclama Hermione avec sévérité.

Harry soupira. Ca allait être dur.

« Premièrement, dit-il se tournant vers le blond, Draco aurais-tu l'amabilité de ne pas insulter Ron et Hermione devant moi. »

Il se tourna vers le rouquin. « Et deuxièmement, Ron, n'embête pas Draco ou tu le regretteras. »

Sa voix était pareille à un sifflement bas et long. La température sembla baisser de quelques degrés et Ron s'empressa de hocher la tête.

Draco fit de même après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione. « Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour l'essai de sortilèges. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Hermione acquiesça immédiatement. « On se retrouve là-bas dans deux minutes », dit-elle en emmenant avec elle un Ron pas très content à l'idée de devoir (encore !) étudier.

« Tu viens Draco ? », demanda Harry d'une voix plus douce. Il fut surpris de voir le regard légèrement blessé dans les yeux du Serpentard. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'vais bien. »La réponse fut brusque.

« Draco, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus...c'est juste que...je déteste voir mes amis se disputer. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Ron et Hermione, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. » Il regarda Draco droit dans ces yeux qu'il avait bleus- gris. « S'il te plait, Draco. Pardonne-moi ? »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. « Je vais chercher mes livres. », dit-il avec une certaine raideur. « Attends-moi à la bibliothèque. » Et il disparut vers l'école.

Harry soupira. Il pouvait dire de par l'aura de son ami que celui-ci était profondément blessé. Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant à quel point le blond pouvait être fragile.

Après s'être installé dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Draco de chaque côté de lui, il réalisa avec un sentiment d'horreur qu'il avait oublié sa plume.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose, dit-il. Je reviens dans quelques secondes. Hermione, fais en sorte qu'ils ne se disputent pas, d'accord ? »

Après le hochement de tête rapide la fille, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque. Il récupéra sa plume et était sur le point de rejoindre la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement de colère. Accélérant l'allure, il se précipita de plus belle. Le spectacle qui l'attendait sur place fut un choc : Harry était par terre, stupefixiée. Ron reculait vers le mur menacé par un énorme serpent alors que la peau pâle de Draco était recouverte de coupures dont la plupart saignaient abondamment.

« Incendio ! », s'écria Ron. Les robes de Draco prirent feu instantanément.

« ASSEZ ! », s'exclama Harry. Pendant une seconde tout le monde s'immobilisa. Il envoya rapidement un jet de glace à Draco pour stopper le feu. D'un mouvement de la main, Draco fut guéri.

L'air craquait de puissance magique mais Harry en avait eu assez. Il utilisa la magie sans baguette pour réanimer Hermione, qui s'empressa à son tour d'éloigner Ron du Serpentard.

Maintenant, le serpent. Harry ne pouvait pas lui parler directement ou les autres devineraient tout de suite qui il était... Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

'Glace, Ombre' appela-t-il télépathiquement. Une seconde plus tard, les serpents étaient entrés dans la pièce. Inconsciemment, il remarqua Ron reculer encore plus alors que Draco levait un sourcil.

Oui, jeune maître ?

Harry leur expliqua rapidement la situation. '...alors pourriez-vous lui demander de partir'

Les serpents exprimèrent leur accord et rampèrent rapidement vers le serpent. Harry les entendit lui expliquer la situation rapidement tout en s'excusant profondément. Quelques minutes plus tard, la bête sortit par la fenêtre, et Ombre et Glace s'installèrent autour de ses bras.

Il se tourna finalement vers les autres. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air ébahi et Draco semblait plus pâle encore que de nature.

« Par Satan, Qu'es-ce que vous étiez en train de FOUTRE ? », siffla-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. « Vous auriez pu vous faire renvoyer, vous auriez pu vous blesser sérieusement tous les trois. MALEDICTION !, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? »

Ron commença à marmonner quelque chose sous sa barbe. Ce fut une erreur qui lui valut toute « l'attention » de Harry.

« Toi, dit-il d'une voix dangereuse. A quoi pensais-tu en utilisant le sortilège du Couteau ? Ne savais-tu donc pas que Voldemort s'en sert souvent pour torturer ses prisonniers ? Est-ce que tu veux faire souffrir les autres comme Voldemort le fait ? »

Ron secoua rapidement la tête l'air horrifié par cette idée.

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? », rugit-il d'une voix glaciale. Il se tourna alors vers Draco.

« Et toi, je croyais que tu aurais fait mieux ! Utiliser le Serpensortia ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu utiliser d'autre pour faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Pourquoi le serpent ? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ VOUS ? »

Harry respira profondément en essayant de calmer sa colère. « Ecoutez, je suis désolé de vous avoir crié dessus », dit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Mais je suis vraiment agacé par votre attitude, je vous laisse seuls pour à peine deux minutes et regardez ce qui se passe. Je ne devrais pas avoir à vous baby-sitter constamment. Essayez d'être plus matures la prochaine fois. Je m'excuse pour avoir crié. »

Il vérifia les auras de ses amis et fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était en colère. Ron avait l'air honteux alors que Draco... attendez un instant, d'après son aura, le blond devait être en train de souffrir !

« Draco ? », demanda-t-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es blessé. »

« Je vais bien. », répondit le blond en se raidissant.

Harry ne poussa pas le sujet mais il envoya un faisceau d'énergie régénératrice au Serpentard.

Draco se détendit un peu et sourit en remerciement.

Harry soupira. « On dirait que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire mon essai de Sortilège aujourd'hui. », grogna-t-il. « Allons dîner. »

Et sur ces mots, ils quittèrent tous la pièce.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

POV de Ron

« ASSEZ ». La voix de Sebastien s'était élevée dans les airs une seconde après que j'aie mis le feu aux robes de cette fouine. Ha ! Il l'avait bien mérité cet imbécile !

Avant que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe, l'incendie des robes de cet imbécile fut éteint, Hermione réveillée et le serpent en-dehors de la fenêtre.

Il avait l'air tellement en colère ! Je pouvais vraiment sentir l'air craquer de puissance. Sebastien devait être extrêmement puissant. Et il a fait de la magie sans baguette. Je sais que c'est vrai, comment aurait-il pu faire tout ça sinon ? Sa baguette n'était même pas sur lui. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Un sorcier a BESOIN de sa baguette s'il veut concentrer ses pouvoirs...

Je me demande encore pourquoi il a choisi Serpentard. Il est clair qu'il possède le courage de Gryffondor et l'intelligence de Serdaigle.

Mais en tout cas, il y a une chose qui est sûre. Je ne mettrai plus jamais Sebastien en colère sauf en cas de nécessité. Il est vraiment pas à prendre du mauvais poil, celui-là.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

POV de Hermione :

Comment? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE ? » Sebastien sait faire de la magie sans baguette ? C'était tout ce à quoi je pensais alors que je me dirigeais vers le la Grande Salle.

Une puissance aussi importante utilisée par magie sans baguette était quasi-impossible. Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui soit capable de faire de petites choses comme nettoyer une table ou éteindre les lumières. Mais Sebastien a réalisé un CONTRE SORT sans sa baguette.

On dirait bien que je vais passer toute la journée de demain à la bibliothèque.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

POV de Draco :

« ASSEZ ! » J'entendis Sebastien entrer dans la pièce à grand fracas, ses yeux bleus, froids et pénétrants brillant dangereusement.

Puis tout à coup, je sentis des morceaux de glace me frapper et éteindre le feu que Weasley avait allumé sur moi. Il ranima Granger et fit sortir le serpent par la fenêtre.

« Par Satan, Qu'es-ce que vous étiez en train de FOUTRE ? », siffla-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. « Vous auriez pu vous faire renvoyer, vous auriez pu vous blesser sérieusement tous les trois. MALEDICTION !, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? »

Je tressaillis intérieurement et sentit les mots me heurter avec la force d'un mur de briques.

Mon épaule me faisait mal là où Weasley m'avait frappé, mais je r'en ressentais à peine la douleur.

Les mots de Sebastien pour quelque raison que ce fut me firent plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure physique pourrait jamais. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je voulais son amitié, son approbation. Merlin, je suis un idiot. Sebastien doit sûrement me détester maintenant.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, j'entendis Sebastien s'excuser. Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsque je l'entendis demander. « Draco, est-ce que ça va. Tu es blessé. » Malédiction, comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais mal ? »Je vais bien. », marmonnai-je.

Sebastien ne répondit pas mais une seconde plus tard, je sentis un trait d'énergie me toucher et atténuer ma peine. Je souris en remerciement.

Un moment plus tard, je quittai la pièce en suivant Sebastien vers la grande salle.


	14. Cauchemards et récomforts

NOTE SUR LES PAIRINGS DE L'HISTOIRE !!! : Alors, j'ai écrit à Firestar et elle a dit que pour l'instant, il n'y ne aurait pas. Elle dit que ça pourrait changer de par la suite mais que c'est pas la peine qu'on rêve trop quand même. A part ça, elle veut vous remercier pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews et a ajouté que ça lui allait droit au cœur !

88888888888888888888888888888888888

La semaine passa rapidement. Harry était soulagé de voir que Rogue était maintenant complètement rétabli et que Ron et Draco ne se disputaient plus autant qu'avant. Mais il découvrit bien assez tôt qu'il avait un autre problème : ses visions. Tous les soirs, il voyait Voldemort, entendait le bruit des tortures et des plans inventés par le seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, il pouvait bloquer ses cauchemars grâce à l'Occlumencie (Salazar lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet) mais même s'il en avait envie, il s'y refusait. Severus et lui faisaient partie des quelques rares et seules sources d'informations sûres de Voldemort. Harry ne voulait refuser au Professeur Dumbledore le peu d'informations qu'il pouvait lui donner.

En conséquence, il se sentait constamment épuisé et en peine. Pour quelque torture infligée par Voldemort sur ses prisonniers, Harry en ressentait la douleur comme s'il la vivait. Sa peau pâle s'en retrouvait couverte de coupures et cicatrices récentes... qu'il prenait soin de cacher par un sortilège de camouflage. Le seul problème était qu'il était si fatigué qu'il lui restait à peine assez d'énergie pour les maintenir en place.

Il apprit à bouger avec grâce à n'importe quel moment malgré ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ; son visage restait toujours souriant mais si on le regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir une lueur de fatigue dans ses yeux couleurs glacier. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait réussi à deviner ce que cachait son déguisement, et il en était soulagé.

« Sebastien, dépêche-toi ! »

Harry détourna les yeux de son petit déjeuner pour faire face à Draco. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu as oublié ?, demanda le blond. On commence par un Double cours de Potion aujourd'hui. »

Harry grogna et remarqua que Draco avait omis de dire que ce cours se déroulait avec les Gryffondor.

« Sebastien, est-ce que ça va ? », entendit-il Draco lui demander avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Je vais bien. », répondit-il avec entrain tout en forçant un brillant sourire sur ses lèvres. Il attrapa ses livres et sortit pour aller en salle de Potions.

Le cours de Potions fut peu mouvementé. Mais, à la fin du cours, Rogue dit : « Mr. Frostpine, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de venir ici ce soir à huit heures. »

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Finalement après le cours de Sortilèges, qui était le dernier de la journée, Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner. Il était épuisé mais fit attention à ce ses charmes continuent de fonctionner.

Après avoir manger quelques bouchées de poulet, Harry s'excusa de table et se rendit vers les donjons.

8888888888888888888888

Severus était assis à son bureau en attendant l'arrivée de Sebastien. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait convoqué était simple : Sebastien avait vraiment beaucoup de talent en ce qui concernait l'art des Potions. Ses mains étaient précises, elles n'hésitaient ni ne se trompaient jamais. Le garçon était jusqu'à présent le meilleur élève qu'il ait jamais eu en Potions. Severus se demandait souvent quel maître avait enseigné Harry, car seul un Maître de Potions pouvait enseigner la matière aussi bien.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre à propos de lui...Severus devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien que Sebastien soit aussi bien élevé et se mouvait avec autant d'aisance que d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose à propos de ses gestes qui était forcé, presque comme s'il souffrait. Severus le devinait car il avait lui-même été forcé de faire croire qu'il allait bien à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une réunion de Mangemorts.

Severus fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque tout à coup il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Une seconde plus tard, Sebastien entrait.

« Professeur, demanda l'élève. Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de répondre.

« Oui, Mr. Frostpine, dit-il. Je me demandais si vous accepteriez, ou pas, de devenir mon apprenti en Potions. »

Sebastien sembla surpris pendant un moment. « Apprenti en Potions ? »

« Oui, Mr Frostpine. Je dois dire que vos talents en Potions dépassent le niveau attendu d'un simple élève et que vous êtes la personne la plus douée que j'aie jamais rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant. Je pense que vous avez le talent requis pour le devenir. Je pourrais vous donner des leçons avancées, quelques soirs. Alors, êtes-vous d'accord ? »

Sebastien sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien. Merci, Monsieur. Quand nous verrons-nous? »

« Les mardis et jeudis soirs à partir de demain. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Professeur. »

888888888888888888888888888888888888

La nuit suivante, Harry se dépêcha de finir son dîner et se précipita aux donjons. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta en se demandant quoi faire. Il leva la main gauche et frotta inconsciemment son épaule là où l'Endoloris l'avait le plus récemment frappé dans ses visions.

« Mr. Frostpine ? »

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de son Professeur. Il s'empresse de laisser retomber sa main.

« Je... », commença-t-il mais il stoppa rapidement quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait que dire.

« Venez, entrez. », dit le Maître de Potions en en indiquant la porte.

Severus regarda pensivement le garçon alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de Potions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la façon dont l'enfant venait de se comporter. « Asseyez-vous », dit-il en montrant une chaise.

« Premièrement, commença-t-il. Nous commencerons par réaliser une Potion de votre choix. Prenez celle que vous voulez. »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit légèrement. « La Potion Tue-Loup », décida-t-il. (Note : c'est sensé être la potion qui empêche Remus de devenir loup-garou mais je n'arrive plus à trouver le mot exact, alors si c'est pas ça... ben, sorry.)

Severus regarda Sebastien, choqué. « Mr Frostpine, dit-il. Il est impossible que vous soyez capable de faire cette potion. Peu importe à quel point vous êtes doué, cela est virtuellement impossible pour quiconque n'est pas Maître de Potions. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Vous aviez dit que je pouvais choisir », dit-il doucement.

Severus détestait entendre le désappointement dans la voix de son apprenti. « Très bien », finit-il finalement par dire. « Mais, je ne garantis pas que vous la réussirez. En fait, je serais même choqué si vous y /parveniez/. Cependant, je vous laisse quand même essayer.

Harry poussa un petit cri de joie mentalement et commença à installer son chaudron et ses ingrédients.

Deux heures plus tard, il s'arrêta. « Professeur, dit-il. J'ai terminé les premières étapes. La Potion doit bouillir pendant deux jours encore avant que je puisse continuer.

Severus inspecta la potion avec attention et fut sidéré de voir qu'elle était sans fautes. « Très bien », dit-il doucement. « Vous pouvez revenir ici jeudi pour continuer. Maintenant, nettoyez votre surface de travail. »

Harry commença à ranger ses ingrédients. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents, plus fatigués. La nuit blanche d'hier le rattrapait, il commençait à se sentir épuisé. Son épaule avait également recommencé à l'élancer.

Severus observa l'élève ranger lentement ses ingrédients. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute maintenant, les mouvements de Sebastien étaient plus lents et il semblait plus fatigué que jamais. « Mr Frostpine. Venez ici, s'il vous plait. »

Le garçon s'approcha docilement de lui. « Oui, Professeur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre épaule ? »

Harry se raidit. « Rien, Monsieur. »

« Montrez-la moi. »

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il plaça rapidement plusieurs couches de sortilèges de Camouflage avant de baisser un peu le col de sa robe pour montrer son épaule.

Severus observa l'épaule avec attention, bien qu'elle semblât ne rien avoir. « Bien, dit-il finalement. Vous pouvez partir. »

Harry se leva rapidement et à cause de ses mouvements précipités, il se cogna accidentellement contre la table. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier lorsque ses cicatrices encore fraîches rencontrèrent l'angle de la table. Il se retint fermement contre la table en essayant de retrouver son équilibre.

Severus regarda avec alarme son élève son élève se retenir contre la table pour se retenir de tomber. Il la serrait si fort que ses articulations en devenaient presque blanches. Il se précipita et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Il se saisit brutalement de des bras de l'enfant pour l'entendre gémir de douleur.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier lorsque le professeur appuya sur l'une de ses blessures. Il s'échappa rapidement de la poigne du professeur et essaya de quitter la pièce. Il devait s'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible : une de ses plus fraîches cicatrices venait de se rouvrir et avait commencé à saigner. Il se précipita vers la porte en espérant pouvoir sortir.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance.

Harry vit son professeur se placer devant lui, bloquant la sortie. Il savait qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse continuer à résister encore plus longtemps : il était si épuisé et son corps lui faisait tellement mal...Il frémit et s'effondra à terre.

Severus vit Harry tomber au sol, impuissant. Il était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'il remarqua que le dos des robes du garçon était trempé... de sang.

Il marcha rapidement vers le garçon, le prit dans ses bras et le plaça sur une des tables. Malgré de faibles protestations, il enleva rapidement les robes de l'enfant.

Et eut le souffle coupé. Le dos de l'enfant était recouvert de cicatrices et coupures dont la plupart saignaient. Des bleus recouvraient complètement la peau pâle de son torse, ses bras n'étaient qu'une myriade de coupures.

« Sebastien. », gronda-t-il, décidant qu'il valait mieux être menaçant s'il voulait recevoir une réponse. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Harry se rappela soudain de l'oncle Vernon, toujours prêt à le frapper. « je suis désolé. », murmura-t-il de façon inaudible. « Ne me faites pas mal... ». Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Severus en avait eu assez. Il tendit la main et attrapa brutalement le bras de Sebastien. « Que s'est-il passé ? » N'entendant aucune réponse, il resserra sa poigne.

Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'il sentit le professeur serrer son bras déjà blessé. « Professeur... », chuchota-t-il.

Severus ne répondit pas. « QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ? », hurla-t-il cette fois. Le garçon recula loin de lui. Après un moment de silence. Une petite voix sanglota : « Pitié, lâchez-moi. Severus, tu me fais mal. »

Severus s'immobilisa lorsque l'impact des mots prononcés le frappa. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était en train de serrer le bras de l'enfant d'une main d'acier. Il le lâcha immédiatement et baissa les yeux à temps pour voir qu'un énorme bleu commençait à se former sur le bras déjà blessé de l'enfant.

« Oh Merlin », murmura-t-il doucement. « Seigneur...je ne voulais pas...je n'avais pas remarqué...Je suis tellement désolé Sebastien. »

Severus conjura promptement une lotion régénératrice. Il en frotta un peu dans ses mains pour la réchauffer et dit doucement : Là, donne-moi ta main. Lorsque le garçon obéit, Severus appliqua délicatement la lotion sur le bras de l'enfant.

Harry soupira, se sentant étrangement calmé lorsque Severus frotta la lotion sur son bras. La douleur de son bleu s'estompa quelque peu mais tout le reste continuait à le faire souffrir.

Severus appliqua encore un peu plus de lotion. Il réalisa tout à coup que Sebastien l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il fut surpris de constater que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

« Sebastien », demanda-t-il avec prévenance. « Tu peux me dire comment tu t'es blessé, maintenant ? »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'une autre larme silencieuse lui échappait. « Professeur, je » commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

« Severus. ». Remarquant le regard confus de son élève, le Maître de Potions dit : « Appelle-moi Severus et tutoie-moi, Sebastien. »

Harry contempla son professeur pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête. « Severus », chuchota-t-il, le nom roulant étrangement sous sa langue. « Je... ». Tout à coup, il se jeta sur lui et ensevelit sa tête dans les robes de l'homme, tout en pleurant désespérément. Il laissa sortir son chagrin pour Cédric et Sirius, sa colère envers Voldemort, sa peine et son désespoir.

Severus tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son élève. D'une main apaisante, il commença à frotter le dos de Sebastien, décrivant de longs cercles. « Tout va bien... », dit-il avec gentillesse.

Harry finit par relever les yeux et le bleu de glace rencontra le noir obsidienne. « Severus », dit-il d'une voix empreinte de tristesse. « J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire ; mais tu me détesterais si tu savais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu me haïsses surtout quand tu viens juste de devenir important à mes yeux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me regardes en tant que personne détestée. »

Sebastien regarda son élève. « Sebastien », dit-il d'une voix douce. « Il n'y a pas de problème. Tu peux me le dire, je ne pourrais jamais te haïr.

Il fut surpris d'entendre le garçon éclater d'un rire amer. « Jamais me haïr, Severus ? Tu m'as toujours détesté, toujours. Tu as juste commencé à agir décemment avec moi il y a quelques mois. Je ne peux pas te perdre quand je viens juste d'apprendre à te connaître.

«Severus baissa les yeux vers lui. « Le Directeur est-il au courant ? »

Sebastien acquiesça. « Oui, il l'est. Tu peux lui demander et voir ce qu'il te dira à propos de tout ça. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Sebastien, tu n'es pas en état de bouger. Viens, allons voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« NON. »

La réponse fut si féroce que Severus s'arrêta durant un moment. « Bien, soupira-t-il finalement. C'est soit ça, soit tu passes la nuit ici et tu me laisses te soigner. »

« Toi ? »

Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire. « Je /sais/ comment soigner. Etant maître de Potions, je me dois de le savoir. Alors ? »

L'enfant sourit aussi. « Je reste. »

Severus hocha la tête, lévita le garçon hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers ses appartements privés. Il installa l'enfant dans la chambre libre et lui donna plusieurs potions. « Bois-les et dors », dit-il. « Nous nous reverrons demain matin. »

Sebastien les but toutes avec obéissance. Il bailla. « 'Nuit Severus. » dit-il en s'endormant immédiatement.

Longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi, Severus resta assis en observant le garçon endormi. L'enfant semblait si vulnérable, si impuissant, quand on le voyait allongé là, endormi. Les minces cicatrices étaient clairement visibles sur sa peau déjà trop pâle. Il ressentit une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine et réalisa tout à coup qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment de protection. Sebastien avait l'air si... petit et sans défenses ; son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il pensa à tout ce que l'enfant avait dû endurer...

Il sourit d'un air farouche. Il déterminer de traiter le garçon avec plus d'attention à partir de maintenant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi désolé de sa vie que lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme. Il était si gentil, qui pourrait avoir jamais envie de le blesser ?

La vois d'Albus raisonna dans sa tête.

/Souviens-toi Severus, certains enfants peuvent transformer les cœurs les plus froids en un amas de sentiments, tous plus bons les uns que les autres./

Severus sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point le Directeur avait raison. Et en parlant de lui... Il était plus que temps de rendre une petite visite à Albus Dumbledore.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Réponses aux reviews et même celles du chapitre précédent aussi :

Severafan : Merci beaucoup ! En ce qui concerne les délais, j'avais l'habitude d'en faire un par semaine mais avec le lycée, c'est généralement un toutes les deux semaines (tout ça à cause de quelques uns de mes sadiques de profs)

Delphine : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

Holy black : C'est toujours ok pour mercredi ? Si oui, n'oublie pas mon DVD !!! Au fait, je viens juste de finir la chanson du choixpeau magique pour ta fic.

Elodie : Merci pour la review ! En ce qui concerne le « oh, mon dieu ! » au lieu de « oh, Merlin ! » ; ben tu sais, moi je ne fais que traduire, alors si elle a mis ça, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. D'ailleurs, j'ai même une hypothèse si tu veux : on peut penser que puisque Dumbledore aime tellement les Moldus, il ne se contente pas de manger leurs bonbons, il leur aussi leurs expressions !

Vif d'Or : Merci ! Alors, comment t'as trouvé le Harry de celui-là ?

Drackyumi : C'est drôle, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi en lisant la fic pour la première fois (je le pense encore maintenant d'ailleurs) Merci !

Edge : Merci pour la review et de ton inquiétude pour mon ordi ! J'espère vraiment qu'on ne me refera plus le coup. C'est vraiment agaçant de ne pas pouvoir se servir de son ordi pendant plusieurs semaines ! Au fait, j'adore ton pseudo !

US. Hermy : Tu t'es enfin enregistrée sur le site, c'est vraiment trop cool ! Je viens de lire un de tes one-shot (j'ai même laissé une review), j'irai lire l'autre après, j'ai pensé que tu serais plus contente si je postais le chapitre ce matin plutôt que cet après-midi.

Lapieuvredudesert : Le pauvre Harry fait encore plus pitié maintenant, tu ne trouves pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il va tenir le coup pendant un bon bout de temps encore !

Mileslerenard : Oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, je te le dis en scoop Harry (pas « Sebastien ») va encore venir « hanter » ce pauvre Rogue !

Super-ana : Bon, j'ai mis un peu moins de temps cette fois-ci, mais j'imagine que le delai devait encore trop grand, pas vrai ? Bon, en tout cas, si tu continues à m'envoyer de telles reviews, je promets de faire un effort !

Ornaluca : Merci pour les compliments ! Tu me touches beaucoup. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'être aussi gentille avec moi.

Andromède : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ton année scolaire se passe bien. Moi ça va, j'ai la meilleure moyenne de la classe devant trois garçons pour l'instant alors je suis super contente !

Snorlax : Merci ! J'espère que celui-là était bien aussi mais que tu aimeras les aures encore plus !

Les Maraudeuses : Ouah ! Et ben ça c'était une review !!! J'en suis restée ébahie. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup (x 1000) J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous m'ayez reviewé d'autant plus que ma meilleure amie est folle de vous et qu'elle a failli me tuer pour ne pas lui avoir dit que vous m'aviez écrit !Merci encore !


	15. Le Guérisseur

Le son d'un rire démoniaque émanait de la bouche de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda : « Où est Lucius ? »

« Ici, Milord ». Une figure encapuchonnée s'avança et tomba à genoux.

« Tu m'as déçu », s'écria Voldemort sèchement. « Tu as échoué encore une fois. Et si l'on considère le nombre de Mangemorts qui ont été attrapé au Chemin de Traverse…Raconte-moi encore ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'avais réussi à capturer plusieurs familles », dit l'homme aux cheveux blonds. « J'ai lancé un Endoloris sur le garçon. Le sort l'a heurté mais il n'a pas eu une seule réaction. Cela m'a surpris et il a eu le temps de me Stupefixier. L'instant d'après, un ami Mangemort me réanimait et le Chemin de Traverse était rempli d'Aurors. J'ai ensuite transplané à vos côtés Milord.

« Intéressant », s'exclama Voldemort dont les yeux de reptile se mirent à briller. « Tu dis que le garçon n'a eu aucune réaction? »

« Aucune, Milord. »

« Connais-tu son nom ? »

« Non, Milord. »

« Tu peux disposer. »

« Merci Milord. ».

Lucius se leva rapidement, essayant sans doute s'en aller avant de se faire punir.

«…Et Lucius… »

« Oui ? », l'homme se retourna.

« Endoloris. »

Harry sentit son corps se convulser sous l'effet du sort. Une immense souffrance coulait dans ses veines. Il voulait que cela cesse, que cela s'arrête…Merlin, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus le supporter pendant encore très longtemps…

« Sebastien ! Réveille-toi, SEBASTIEN ! »

C'est à peine si Harry entendit ces mots. Tout à coup, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Voldemort…

Sans réfléchir, il fit automatiquement un mouvement brusque du bras, envoyant un ray d'énergie alentour. Il y eut alors un énorme bruit qui le réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Severus gisant à terre. L'épaule de l'homme saignait là où elle avait heurté le sol de pierre.

Harry se leva rapidement et se précipita vers lui. Il avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé ; il avait envoyé valdinguer Severus de l'autre côté de la pièce avec son énergie.

Severus essaya de se relever mais Harry le repoussa à terre. « Oh merlin, Severus ! Je suis tellement désolé. », dit-il doucement.

Severus, de son côté, était perplexe. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était réveiller le garçon en proie à un cauchemar. Qu'avait bien pu causer une telle réaction et comment Sebastien avait-il réussi à faire ça ? Aucun sorcier de sa connaissance n'était capable de repousser quelqu'un avec une telle force et en aussi peu de temps.

Il se rendit compte que l'enfant n'avait jamais cessé de répéter son excuse et il dit tranquillement : « Tout va bien Sebastien, je ne suis pas blessé. »

« Tu /es/ blessé », entendit-il son élève répondre. « ton épaule saigne et ton dos est recouvert d'ecchymoses. »

Vraiment ? Severus était sidéré. Comment Sebastien avait-il pu savoir tout ça alors que lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Il était complètement habillé, le garçon n'avait donc aucun moyen de les voir ; mais alors, comment ?

« Ce ne sont que quelques bleus, je vais bien. », insista-il en essayant de se lever. Son bras l'élança un peu lorsqu'il s'appuya contre le mur.

Soudain, Severus sentit des mains se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna : c'étaient celles de Sebastien. « Que… » Il était sur le point de se dégager lorsque le garçon dit : « Détends-toi. »

En entendant le ton autoritaire, il obéit instinctivement. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit un courant d'énergie tiède le pénétrer. La douleur se calma, le sang s'arrêta de couler.

« Là, c'est parfait.

« Sebastien, demanda Severus. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Juste une technique de guérison. »

« Technique de guérison ? Je n'ai jamais vu Mme Pomfresh faire une telle chose et elle travaille ici depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne ! Où as-tu appris ça ?»

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il entendit Severus lui poser cette question. En fait, Helga avait été célèbre pour ses pouvoirs de Guérison et c'était elle qui lui avait tout enseigné. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien dire de tel, alors il répondit vaguement : « Je ne me rappelle pas…C'était avant de perdre la mémoire. »

Severus hocha la tête en entendant la réponse. « Je pense que tu as un réel talent en Guérison., dit-il. Viens, allons-y. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Je n'ai guéri que tes coupures hier. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, mais il m'a dit à peu près les mêmes choses que toi. » Severus fronça les sourcils en se le rappelant. « Enfin bref, de toute façon, les ecchymoses devront partir d'elles-mêmes. Tu viens à l'Infirmerie avec moi parce que je veux savoir ce que Pomfresh pensera de tes capacités.

« Très bien. »

Ils marchèrent le long des couloirs en silence.

« Tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? », demanda finalement Harry.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de rester avec toi pour la journée. », répondit le Maître de Potions.

Au bout d'un moment, l'homme demanda : « De quoi rêvais-tu tout à l'heure ? »

Harry se raidit immédiatement alors qu'il se souvenait de la discussion entre Voldemort et Lucius. Il était sur le point de trouver une excuse, mais quelque dans son attitude sembla être suffisant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. », dit Severus en voyant la façon dont le garçon avait tressailli à la mention de ses cauchemars. « Est-ce que tu en as souvent ? »

Sebastien hocha les épaules.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais te préparer des Potions de Sommeil-sans-rêves. »

Son élève se tourna vers lui. « Non, merci. J'apprécie votre inquiétude mais ça va aller Professeur. »

En entendant le garçon l'appeler par son titre et le vouvoyer, Severus préféra acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'imposer quoique ce soit. « As-tu l'intention d'essayer les inscriptions au Quidditch aujourd'hui ? »

Le garçon sembla se réjouir légèrement à cette pensée. « Oui, je vais essayer la position Attrapeur. »

« J'ai moi-même été Attrapeur pour Serpentard autrefois, moi aussi. »

Sebastien leva les yeux d'un air choqué : « Quoi, tu as fait parti de l'équipe ? ». Puis, il ajouta rapidement. « Sans vouloir t'offenser ou autre, Severus, j'étais juste surpris ; »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Ils atteignirent l'Infirmerie à ce moment-même. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh les vit, elle leur demanda immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tout va bien. », dit Severus d'un ton calme. « J'aimerais juste que vous vérifiez les capacités de Guérison de Sebastien. »

Pomfesh leva un sourcil avant de dire : « Bien, venez ; j'ai ici quelques patients sur lesquels vous pourrez les essayer, Sebastien. »

En entrant dans l'aile réservée aux blessés, Harry fut amené à un garçon dont le visage était recouvert de coupures et de bleus.

« Il les as reçus à un entraînement de Quidditch. », dit Pomfresh en lui donnant plusieurs fioles de potions. « Voici les potions qui te seront nécessaires. Guéris-le. »

Harry regarda les potions, légèrement surpris. « Je...euh, n'en ai pas besoin. », dit-il en lui redonnant les potions.

« Bien sûr que vous en avez besoin Mr Frostpine ! Comment pourriez-vous le guérir autrement ? »

Harry leva les mains et les plaça sur les épaules du jeune blessé. Se concentrant, il envoya une onde d'énergie régénératrice à l'enfant.

C'est alors que devant ses yeux, les bleus et les coupures s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce que le visage retrouve à nouveau sa pâle couleur naturelle.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Mme Pomfresh le dévisager avec choc.

« Comment ave…as-tu fait ça ? , demanda-t-elle. C'est une technique de Guérison très TRES avancée que seuls quelques sorciers étaient capables de réaliser. Ce pouvoir était censé avoir disparu il y a plusieurs centaines d'années. Helga Poufsouffle était l'une des seules sorcières au monde à en avoir été capable ! »

Harry rougit en espérant n'en avoir pas trop dévoilé à propos de son identité. Il savait que chaque fondateur avait été célèbre pour sa propre capacité : Godric au Duel, Salazar aux Potions, Rowena pour les Sortilèges et Helga pour la Guérison. Pourtant, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel POINT ces capacités étaient rares.

Il leva des yeux désespérés en direction de Severus, le suppliant de trouver un moyen pour le sortir d'ici.

Severus sembla le comprendre puisqu'il dit : « ne dois-tu pas t'essayer aux évaluations de Quidditch, Sebastien ? Tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »

« D'accord. », dit-il avec un sourire de gratitude pour Severus. Il se précipita immédiatement hors de la pièce et eut juste le temps d'entendre Mme Pomfresh lui crier : « Reviens quant tu auras du temps libre ! »

Il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, prit son Comète2000 et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Draco était déjà là, ainsi que tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Harry et une autre file de deuxième année s'essaieraient à la position d'Attrapeur. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Eliza allait essayer celle de Poursuiveur.

« Très bien, dit Draco à Sebastien et à la deuxième année, dont le nom était comme il le découvrit plus tard Mélodie Lystra. Je vais lâcher le Vif et je veux que vous l'attrapiez le plus rapidement possible. C'EST PARTI !»

La petite balle couleur or s'envola dans les airs. Harry s'élança immédiatement à sa poursuite, son balai déchirant l'air à toute vitesses. Mélodie, qui était à ses côtés faisait de même. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au coude à coude.

Harry tendit la main pour attraper la balle mais celle-ci oscilla. Sans aucun avertissement, le Vif changea de direction et partit en direction du sol.

Harry gronda, se pencha en avant sur son balai et se mit à suivre le Vif à la vitesse maximale. Mélodie fit de même quoiqu'à avec un peu plus de prudence. Ses cheveux sombres volaient derrière elle comme une bannière.

Draco eut un grognement. Il était impossible que ces deux-là puissent réussir à s'arrêter à temps.

Pourtant, à la dernière seconde, Harry tendit la main et parvint à attraper la balle. Il changea rapidement de direction et finit par atterrir en douceur devant Draco.

« Excellent ! », s'écria Draco. « Les résultats seront posés dans la Salle Commune ce soir. »

Finalement la composition de l'équipe des Serpentard s'avéra prometteuse. Harry devint le nouvel Attrapeur et Mélodie, sa remplaçante. Draco et Goyle étaient Batteurs, Alexandre Vadden, le Gardien. Quant aux Poursuiveurs, il s'agissait d'Eliza, d'une de leurs camarades de sixième année, Félicité Clairdelune et d'une troisième année prénommée Marissa Staghorn.

Cette nuit-là, Harry se coucha, épuisé. La semaine allait être longue.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Salut, tout le monde, je suis désolé mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, cette fois encore. Je voulais juste vous dire merci de m'avoir toujours encouragé et de n'avoir pas encore essayé de me tué pour mes délais d'envois très espacés. Enfin, je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre devrait venir (très) rapidement.

Encore merci à vous tous.


	16. Un véritable champ de bataille

« Le plan est-il prêt Queudver ? »

« O-oui, Mi-Milord. », bégaya la figure tremblante, agenouillée à terre.

Le visage de Voldemort s'éclaira d'un rictus sadique. « Excellent. », hissa-t-il. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé Queudver, et pour ça, tu seras récompensé. »

« Merci Milord. » répondit la petite silhouette soudainement soulagée.

« L'attaque aura bientôt lieu. », dit Voldemort. « Assure-toi que la plupart des plus loyaux serviteurs soient préparés. N'en informe personne d'autre car il y a un espion parmi nous. » Il rit froidement. « Lorsque nous attaquerons Poudlard et vaincrons Dumbledore, le monde saura alors qui mène VRAIMENT le jeu ici ! »

Queudver eut un gloussement nerveux avant de partir. Bientôt une autre silhouette remplaça l'homme. Cette personne se mouvait doucement et avec élégance. « Milord. » demanda une voix de velours. « Vous désiriez me parler ? »

« En effet, Severus. », répondit Voldemort. « Y a-t-il, à Poudlard, un élève avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus glaciers ? »

« Oui, Milord. »

« Parle-m'en. »

« Son nom est Sebastien Frostpine et il est en sixième année. »

« A-t-il fait preuve de talents particuliers dans quelque matière que ce soit ? »

« Oui, Milord. Il est premiers dans toutes ses classes et excelle particulièrement en Potions et Défense. »

«Quelle est la cause de sa résistance à l'Endoloris ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Milord. »

Voldemort acquiesça. « Je t'interrogerai encore à ce sujet la prochaine fois. Maintenant, as-tu des nouvelles du Ministère ou de Dumbledore ? »

« Aucune, Milord. »

« Ah, mais Severus, tu sais que je ne prends pas « aucun progrès » pour une réponse, non ? »

« Milles excuses, Milord. Je ferai en sorte de réunir des informations pour vous la prochaine fois. »

« Trop tard, Severus. Tu seras puni. Endoloris»

Celui-ci resta au sol et bien qu'il frémisse un peu, il ne cria pas une seule fois. Finalement, le sort prit fin.

« Tu peux partir Severus. »

« Merci, Milord. »

La silhouette s'en alla après avoir embrassé le bord de la robe de son « seigneur. »

Qpqpqp

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le souffle coupé, la douleur de l'Endoloris courant encore à travers tout son être. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore pour l'attaque…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin. Mais il s'agissait d'une information importante qui ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre. Vu le peu qu'il en savait, Voldemort pouvait très bien attaquer maintenant. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit silencieusement de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller Draco et le reste de ses camarades de dortoir.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la gargouille de pierre, il demanda avec une note d'espérance dans la voix : « Sorbet Citron ?»

Peine perdue.

« Barres Mars ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Plumes en Sucre ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Agacé, Harry s'écria : « Contente-toi de t'ouvrir, fichue porte ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la statue ce qui n'eut pour autre résultat qu'une incroyable douleur au niveau de son gros orteil.

« Crème Canari. » (ndt : euh… ?, c'est ça ou c'est pas ça ?), prononça une voix veloutée juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de son Maître de Potions, appuyé contre un mur.

« Severus ! », s'écria Harry en se précipitant vers lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. », répondit l'homme avec un sourire amusé. « Et, que fais-tu, si je peux me permettre, ici, à cinq heures du matin ? »

« Je…euh, dois parler avec le Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur », dit Harry en rougissant et en espérant que Severus ne presserait pas davantage le sujet.

Fort heureusement, l'entrée fut révélée à ce moment précis, et Dumbledore apparut, vêtu d'une robe de chambre couleur violette.

« Ah, Mr Frostpine, Severus, je vous attendais. »Il s'écarta un peu et les laissa entrer.

« Des nouvelles, Severus ? », demanda le Directeur, une fois qu'ils eussent été assis.

« Albus. », répondit Severus mal-à-l'aise, en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

Harry le remarqua et était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque Dumbledore l'arrêta et lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Severus. », dit le vieux sorcier. « Sebastien peut rester. »

Severus hocha la tête et fit un compte-rendu rapide de sa dernière réunion de Mangemorts.

Dumbledore acquiesça avec gravité. « Sebastien, dit-il en se tournant vers son élève. Tu dois prendre d'énormes précautions si Voldemort s'intéresse vraiment à toi. »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Tournant la tête, il vit Severus lui lancer un regard perplexe. « Mr le Directeur », dit-il à voix basse de sorte que seul celui-ci puisse l'entendre. « J'ai, moi aussi, quelques renseignements. »

L'homme se tourna vers Severus. « Si tout va bien, tu peux partir, mais n'oublie pas de rendre visite à Pomfresh si tu as besoin de quelque traitement que ce soit. »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur Dumbledore. », dit Severus en sortant de la pièce. Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry raconta rapidement ce qu'il avait vu au cours de sa vision. « …Donc, je ne sais pas quand l'attaque aura lieu. », termina-t-il.

Le Directeur acquiesça d'un air grave. « Je vois », dit-il. « Si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de m'informer si jamais tu trouvais d'autres renseignements ? » Je t'alerterai si jamais Severus en apprend plus sur le sujet. Tu peux partir. »

qpqpqp

Ce n'est pas avant Novembre que cela se produisit. Ce fut au cours du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle que Harry sentit un picotement douloureux dans sa cicatrice. La douleur augmenta jusqu'à devenir presqu'aveuglante. Il comprit immédiatement. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Ignorant les questions de Draco, il se tourna vers Eliza : « Voldemort, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tiens-toi prête. »

La fille acquiesça et sortit sa baguette magique comme lui. Il se leva immédiatement et se précipita à la table des Professeurs. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait été appelé ailleurs pour une affaire urgente au Ministère. Severus était également absent. Il se précipita sur la seule autre personne qu'il connaissait bien, Remus Lupin, inconscient du fait que la majorité des élèves de la Grande salle le regardaient avec curiosité.

« Monsieur », chuchota-t-il, une note d'urgence dans la voix. « Voldemort va venir. Il est sur le point d'attaquer »

Remus le regarda avec confusion, mais Harry l'ignora et se remit à courir vers la Table des Serpentard.

C'est alors que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et qu'une foule de silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir déferlèrent dans la pièce.

« Les élèves, restez au fond ! », hurla Mc Gonagall alors qu'elle les poussait dans un coin de la Grande salle le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, deux élèves ne l'écoutèrent pas. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et d'Eliza Rosethorn.

Harry s'élança et était sur le point de stupéfixier un Mangemort lorsque Lord Voldemort lui-même fit son entrée. Les élèves et les professeurs en eurent le souffle coupé et l'homme à l'aspect reptilien en profita pour marcher rapidement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se détourna du Mangemort pour se diriger vers lui. « Voldemort. », dit-il d'une voix glaciale en posant son regard sur l'homme (si on pouvait encore le considérer comme tel).

« Et qui est-tu ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix cruelle. Dans la Salle, c'était le silence complet et même les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent pour regarder leur Maître.

« Cela est-il vraiment important ? », demanda Harry. Sa voix était ferme mais calme.

Voldemort le considéra, un sourcil levé. « Tu oses me répondre ? »

Harry eut un sourire narquois. « Quoi, surpris ? »

L'homme tourna ses yeux reptiliens sur l'impudent. « Cela nécessite une punition. », dit-il. « Endoloris. »

Harry aurait facilement pu bloquer l'Impardonnable, considérant tout ce que Salazar lui avait appris mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler tous ses secrets. Pas encore. Le sortilège le toucha, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. « Pathétique. », hissa-t-il d'une voix qui donna des frissons dans le dos à tous les occupants de la pièce.

Voldemort arrêta le sortilège. « Ah, tu dois être Sebastien Frostpine, je suppose. », dit-il. « Comment est-il possible que tu puisses résister à un Impardonnable ? »

D'un rire moqueur, Harry lui répondit : « Moi je le sais…mais c'est à toi de le découvrir. »

« Je vais te donner une chance, Sebastien. », dit Voldemort. « Rejoins-moi et je te conduirai au chemin de la Grandeur. Reste du côté des perdants et tu mourras, tous comme les autres. »

« Je ne m'incline devant personne, Voldemort. »

Encore une fois, au son de cette voix glacée, tous laissèrent échapper une exclamation de frayeur.

« Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te punir, encore une fois. » s'exclama Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom en souriant comme un malade. « Culter. »

Harry fit un bond de côté et réussit à éviter le maléfice. Cela réussit enfin à choquer les professeurs hors de leur stupeur. Mc Gonagall recommença à surveiller les élèves en conjurant des boucliers et sortilèges de protection pour les garder en sécurité. Flitwick commença à attaquer les Mangemorts alors que Remus s'avançait pour essayer d'approcher Harry.

« SILENCE ! », s'exclama Voldemort. Tout le monde, dans la salle, se figea instantanément. « Mangemorts, contentez-vous de regarder pour l'instant. Le garçon va servir d'exemple. Quant à vous Professeurs, je vous suggère de ne pas bouger si vous ne voulez pas mourir. »

Tous les enseignants ignorèrent l'avertissement et commencèrent à approcher, mais Harry éleva sa baguette et conjura un bouclier pour les empêcher de le faire. « Stop, ordonna-t-il d'une voix pleine d'autorité. Ne venez pas plus près. »

« Prêt à mourir, mon garçon ? », demanda Voldemort avec un sourire malade aux lèvres.

« J'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive pas aujourd'hui, Voldemort. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon comme toi pourrait bien faire, Frostpine ? »

Harry eut un sourire moqueur. « Ah oui, mais les petits garçons grandissent jusqu'à atteindre la grandeur et le pouvoir. Après tout, tout le monde a été jeune un jour, n'est-ce pas Tom ? »

Voldemort se figea et posa, sur Harry, un regard perçant. Plusieurs exclamations de stupeur furent émises par les Professeurs, qui se demandaient comment il avait bien pu apprendre le véritable nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avant qu'Harry se rende compte de ce qui se passait, un autre sort se dirigeait déjà vers lui. Il conjura rapidement un bouclier qui bloqua le maléfice.

« Ah, ça va être intéressant, je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps et te briser lentement… à moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis et soi d'accord pour me rejoindre ? »

« Je préfèrerais mourir que te rejoindre Tom Elvis Jedusor » Les mots avaient été prononcés avec tant de venin que les élèves frissonnèrent de frayeur.

« Très bien. » Voldemort leva se baguette. « Impero.»

Harry se mit à entendre une petite voix insipide à l'intérieur de sa tête (Rejoins-moi !) mais c'est à peine si elle l'affecta.

« Tu en viens à être obligé d'utiliser l'Imperius, maintenant Tom ?, demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne marche sur moi. »

« Alors comme ça, tu sais te battre, n'est-ce pas ? ». Voldemort eut une moue d'amusement. « Prépare-toi à mourir. Senario. »

Un rayon de lumière noire s'élança vers lui et Harry s'éleva dans les airs pour l'éviter tout en chevauchant le vent. La majorité des personnes présentes restèrent bouche bée en voyant l'élève debout sur … du vide.

« Incendio ! »

« Non, non, non. », s'éleva une voix moqueuse derrière le dos du sorcier. « J'avais cru qu'un seigneur des Ténèbres tel que vous aurait utilisé un sortilège plus avancé. Vous avez envie de jouer avec le feu, pas vrai ? Tenez-vous prêt. »

Harry se retourna et vit que c'était Eliza qui avait pris la parole. Elle s'avança jusqu'à être à côté de lui, ses yeux gris brillants de malice. Ses cheveux ondulèrent lentement dans l'air.

Et à la seconde suivante, un jet de flammes enveloppait Voldemort. « Extinguero ! » : les flammes s'éteignirent.

« Et toi, qui es-tu, petite fille ? », demanda Voldemort.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! », répondit Eliza abruptement. « Maintenant, taisez-vous. »

Harry dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant les têtes que faisait tout le monde. Voldemort était devenu livide de rage devant tant d'impolitesse. « Encavio ! », s'écria-t-il.

Une colonne de feu s'éleva devant eux, entourant Eliza et Harry et les protégeant du sortilège qui leur avait été lancé. Harry eut un grand sourire. « Merci Eliza ! », dit-il

« Pas de problème. Quelle stratégie allons-nous prendre ? Je sais qu'on ne peut rien faire de trop important avec Dumbledore absent, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ?»

« Le Feu et le Vent dansent. », dit Harry en choisissant une des tactiques que Lady Lyra lui avait apprises. « Tu connais celle-là ? »

Eliza hocha la tête. La colonne de feu disparut soudainement.

Harry utilisa immédiatement ses pouvoirs élémentaux et appela le vent à lui. Il se déplaça comme dans une sorte de danse, chacun de ses mouvements coulant pour en devenir un autre. Il coupant le courant d'air en deux d'un geste de la main. Il envoya la première moitié sur le côté gauche de Voldemort et la deuxième sur le droit.

Il pouvait sentir Eliza irradier de toute la puissance du Feu. La jeune fille lança un jet de flamme qui accula Voldemort contre un mur. Celui-ci réussit à produire un bouclier qui bloqua le feu mais ne parvint pas à se protéger du vent. Finalement, après avoir lancé un dernier sortilège, il s'exclama : « Mangemorts, passez à l'attaque ! » puis… il transplana.

Les Mangemorts obéirent immédiatement. Harry se détourna de l'endroit où Voldemort se tenait encore quelques minutes auparavant et stupéfixia une des figures masquées. Il était sur le point d'en pétrifier une autre, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon que cette personne bougeait…

« Sebastien ! », hissa doucement l'homme d'une voix de velours. « C'est moi ! »

C'était Severus. Il éleva aussitôt la main et forma une arche de glace au-dessus du Professeur, le protégeant ainsi de tous les sortilèges, maléfices ou autres qui essaieraient de l'atteindre. Il se tourna ensuite vers la personne suivante.

Il avait stupéfixié un autre Mangemort lorsque sa robe prit feu. Il l'éteignit rapidement en invoquant un jet de glace. Il était dur le point de se tourner vers son prochain adversaire quand une demi-douzaine de voix s'écrièrent : « Endoloris ! »

Il eut l'impression que tout son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. La douleur s'arrêta pourtant aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, lorsque les dits - Mangemorts transplanèrent. Harry s'empressa de lancer un enchantement Anti-Transplanage autour d'eux pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Il les stupéfixia aussitôt.

Près de lui, Eliza avait incendié les vêtements d'un autre Mangemort. Il eut un sourire narquois quand il vit celui-ci tomber au sol et essayer d'éteindre les flammes. Severus semblait être attaqué de partout mais le halo de glace de Harry l'empêchait de se faire blesser.

Pourtant, il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit ce qui se déroulait non loin de lui. Remus était en train de combattre un Mangemort mais mais il n'avait pas réalisé que deux autres se faufilaient tranquillement derrière son dos.

« REMUS !!!!!!!!!!!! », cria-t-il de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il vit l'un des deux Mangemorts lever sa baguette.

Son cœur manqua un battement et sembla prêt à exploser lorsqu'il l'entendit crier : « AVADA KEDAVRA !! »

qpqpqp

Fin du chapitre !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me soutenir depuis le premier chapitre de cette histoire. Et surtout je tenais vraiment à m'excuser d'avoir pris aussi longtemps à poster un nouveau chapitre. Certains d'entre vous ont demander à connaître mon adresse MSN, la voilà donc : 

Réponses aux reviews :

Holy Black : Ma puce, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques aussi. J'ai super hâte que tu reviennes de France, d'ailleurs c'est quand exactement ? Les vacances, c'est nul sans toi !!

Bastien : Désolé pour le retard, je suis impardonnable. J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Raziel Tepes : Cool, j'ai un vampire qui m'envoie des reviews ? merci pour les compliments.

Vif d'Or : Harry n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour pouvoir se guérir jusqu'à ce que Severus le guérisse à l'aide de ses potions. Si Harry a montré ses pouvoirs, c'est parce qu'il tient tellement à Severus et qu'il se sent coupable de l'avoir blessée. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de réfléchi mais plutôt une réaction spontanée. Quand il est avec Pomfresh, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de le refaire puisque Severus est déjà au courant. On en est au chapitre 40 en anglais (elle l'a postée hier).

Gally-chan : Merci pour les compliments et désolée du retard. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'anglais, presqu'aucun de mes amis n'aiment cette matière !

Silver Snake : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre et par pitié, surtout ne viens pas hanter mes cauchemars, j'en fait déjà bien assez comme ça !

Celine.s/Line/C-Line : Meri pour ta review pleine d'honnêteté.

Alinou : Merci beaucoup et ce n'est pas avant quelques chapitres encore que Severus découvrira la vérité.

US Hermy : Merci beaucoup et puis non, en novembre, il n'y a pas de vacances dans les îles, on doit attendre Décembre pour ça mais en suite on ne rentre qu'en fin janvier.

Sahada : Alors là, tu me fais rougir de plaisir avec tes compliments. La forme Animagus de Harry est (attention, info en avant-première !) : un griffon. Tu devrais le voir bientôt.

Shin no Tenshi : Tu me fais un très beau compliment en continuant à lire ma traduction surout quand l'original sonne plus vrai. Alors, merci du fond du cœur !

Nefra : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !

Arathorn : Comment as-tu trouvé celui-là ?

DooMbY : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ta patience aura réussir à tenir jusque là. J'avoue être plutôt impatiente, moi par contre (lol !)

Les maraudeuses : désolée, mais non, c'est pas pour tout de suite que Severus va savoir, mais bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même.

Thealie : Merci pour la review !

Andromède : Merci pour le compliment et pour ton soutien.

FLIFLOU : Meric pour la review, et non, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas un slash Harry/Severus (bien que j'adore ce genre de fics), mais bien une relation de père à enfant qui restera purement platonique.

Edge : Merci pour les compliments et pour l'info sur ton pseudo mais mon pauvre ordi est encore tombé malade, il y a pas longtemps, mais bon que veux-tu, c'est la vie !

Mileslerenard : Merci pour la review. Et oui, quand la vérité sera découverte, beaucoup le prendront mal … TRES mal, mais d'autres, non pas top. Bisouxxxxx à toi aussi !

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera passer du bon temps.

Severafan : Merci pour ta compassion pour ma prof de maths, ça me va droit au cœur. Et oui, Severus va découvrir qui est Harry et sa réaction… eh bien, elle vaudra le coup d'œil.

Drackyumi : Merci ! Je continue l'histoire mais je ne suis malheureusement pas prête de la finir (l'auteur non plus, d'ailleurs !) ; Tu as donc encore pas mal de chapitres devant toi.

Ornaluca : Merci pour la review, elle remonte le moral comme toujours. Je préfère ne pas te parler de la réaction de Severus car ça gâcherait le coup d'œil, mais je pense que tu peux deviner pat toit-même. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte de ne pas être bonne en anglais, la plupart du temps, c'est surtout parce que les profs n'expliquent pas toujours très bien.

Delphine : Merci et désolé de ne pas avoir traduit si vite que ça.


	17. A deux doigts de la mort

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Harry eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il entendit le Mangemort hurler l'Impardonnable. Il n'y aurait pas de temps pour les boucliers magiques : il n'était pas préparé.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule alternative. Il chevaucha un courant d'air, et se lança contre Remus. Il devait l'atteindre à temps, il le devait…Il avait perdu ses parents, Sirius… il ne pouvait pas perdre Remus aussi.

Il vit le jet de lumière verte se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il s'obligea à aller plus vite. Il était presque là…enfin ! Il poussa Remus à terre, son corps servant de protection au professeur. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes…Il conjura rapidement un bouclier magique mais il savait que son enchantement serait trop faible pour résister au kedavra. Il espéra seulement, qu'il serait suffisamment puissant pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer.

Il eut vaguement conscience des cris qui furent poussés lorsque le sortilège le frappa sur l'épaule gauche. Il hurla de douleur et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il lutta pour réussir à ouvrir ses paupières. C'était Remus. « L…Lunard ? », chuchota-t-il doucement. Remus n'avait rien. Il avait réussi. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux et d'embrasser l'accueillante obscurité.

qpqpqp

PdV de Remus :

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sortilège s'élançait vers moi, il était de plus en plus près.

« REMUS !!!!!!!! »

Mon nom résonna dans toute la pièce. Je me retournai, il s'agissait de Sebastien. Il courait…non, volait vers moi. Etrange, je devais être victime d'une hallucination.

Au début, je paniquai. Puis, je finis graduellement par accepter mon sort (ndt : jeu de mot non intentionnel de ma part).Je souris. Je pourrais enfin revoir Lily, James et Sirius…Et aussi Harry…Je fermai les yeux et me préparai à être frappé par l'Impardonnable mais, tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose de lourd se propulser sur moi. Je perdis l'équilibre et tombai en arrière. J'eus vaguement conscience d'une voix qui chuchota un enchantement que je ne connaissais pas. Je levai les yeux et vis qu'il s'agissait de …Sebastien ? Une seconde plus tard, le garçon s'effondrait littéralement sur moi avec un cri de douleur.

J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque l'impact de ce qui venait de se produire vint me frapper de plein fouet. Sebastien Frostpine, un garçon dont je ne connaissais pratiquement rien, venait de lui sauver la vie. Et était mort pour moi en même temps.

« Sebastien ! Sebastien ! », m'écriai-je en ignorant les gens paniqués tout autour de moi.

A ma surprise, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Je contemplai ces incroyables yeux bleu glacier. Ils étaient emplis de douleur… et de soulagement ?

« L…Lunard », murmura l'enfant, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses paupières se refermèrent de nouveau.

Lunard ? Comment pouvait-il connaître mon surnom ?

Je l'appelai encore plusieurs fois mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

qpqpqpqp

PdV de Severus :

« AVADA KEDAVRA !»

Je regardai, presque comme au ralenti, le sortilège se rapprocher de Lupin.

« REMUS !!!!!!!! »

La voix pénétra l'air. Je levai les yeux et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sebastien. Il se précipitait vers son professeur. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais déjà vu les effets de cet Impardonnable trop souvent. Je savais qu'il ne réussirait pas à le sauver.

Ce qui explique mon effarement lorsque je vis Sebastien se jeter SUR Lupin et le plaquer au sol. A peine une seconde plus tard, le sortilège frappa l'épaule gauche de l'enfant et Sebastien tomba avec un cri.

Le Mangemort qui avait lancé l'Impardonnable en profita pour essayer de transplaner mais Minerva le stupefixia rapidement.

Je me précipitai vers eux, pris de panique, et arrachai Sebastien des mains de Lupin. J'enlevais hâtivement mon masque de Mangemort et me tournai vers l'enfant étendu à terre. « Sebastien ! Sebastien ! », l'appelai-je doucement encore et encore.

Le garçon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Je vis diverses émotions contradictoires apparaître brièvement dans ses yeux bleus : peur, colère, remords, joie, tristesse… et amour ? Non, je devais avoir mal interprété.

« Sev ? », demanda une toute petite voix. J'étais trop soulagé pour pouvoir le réprimander. Au lieu de ça, je le pris dans mes bras et me précipitai vers l'Infirmerie en ignorant le Mangemort évanoui à mes pieds.

Je réalisai vaguement que Remus Lupin avait décidé de me suivre. Nous rencontrâmes Dumbledore en chemin.

« Severus ! » s'écria Dumbledore. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude. « Que s'est-il passé ? L'alarme de Poudlard s'est déclenchée et je suis venu aussi vite que possible, mais… »

Pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie, j'étais trop paniqué pour pouvoir expliquer correctement la situation au Directeur, mais le loup-garou s'en chargea. Je fus étonné de voir Dumbledore se mettre à pâlir. « Sebastien a été touché par le Kedavra ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Le Directeur dégagea le couloir immédiatement et nous précipita vers l'Infirmerie à une vitesse ahurissante.

Poppy était déjà là quand nous entrâmes. « Il a été frappé par le sortilège de la mort ? »

J'hochai la tête et expliquai rapidement la situation.

Poppy me regarda tristement. « Je suis désolée Professeurs, mais s'il a vraiment été touché, il n'y a rien que je puisse… »

Dumbledore l'interrompit. « Poppy, j'aimerais bien que vous vérifiez quand même. Je sais qu'il a conjuré un bouclier avant que le sortilège l'atteigne. »

« Mais, Directeur, aucun bouclier n'est assez puissant… »

« S'il vous plait Poppy, vérifiez seulement. », dit Remus dont l'inquiétude perçait à travers sa voix.

L'infirmière acquiesça et utilisa immédiatement plusieurs sorts et enchantements ; Soudain, elle laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas », demandai-je.

« C'est incroyable », dit-elle. « Il …il est… il est encore vivant. Son cœur bat encore correctement bien que qu'il ait beaucoup de mal à respirer. »

Je me sentis si soulagé que j'aurais presque pu crier de joie. Presque. Je réprimai mon besoin et dit à la matrone : « Dépêchez-vous ! Mettez-vous au travail ! »

C'était tout l'encouragement dont Poppy avait besoin. Elle passa en mode Infirmière, fit léviter Sebastien dans une petite salle à l'écart de ses autres patients et s'empressa de nous faire sortir clamant qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour travailler.

Nous attendîmes pendant plusieurs heures. Puis, Poppy se précipita dehors et s'exclama avec panique : « Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai utilisé tous les traitements possibles et imaginables mais aucun d'entre ne marche ! »

Les mots nous manquâmes. « Il n'y arien d'autre à faire ? »

« Il ne répond à aucun des traitements ! »

« Professeur », dit une nouvelle voix derrière nous. « Peut-être pourrai-je essayer. L'art de la Guérison m'a été enseigné par la même personne qui l'a appris à Sebastien. »

Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'Eliza Rosethorn, une fille avec laquelle Sebastien étudiait souvent. Et bien, il n'y avait rien de mal à essayer, pensai-je. Je refusai de m'autoriser à perdre espoir.

« Vas-y », dit Pomfresh en lui indiquant la porte. « Fais vite, sa respiration ralentit et il souffre, mais aucun de mes anti-douleurs n'a fait effet. », nous informa-t-elle tous.

« Pensez-vous que le traitement de Miss Rosethorn marchera ? », demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de l'étendue de son talent…mais si elle est aussi douée que Mr Frostpine, alors…peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir finalement. »

A travers la vitre que le Directeur avait magiquement crée, nous assistâmes au processus. Rosethorn leva ses mains et les plaça calmement sur le dos de Sebastien. Des jets de lumières jaillirent de ses mains et poursuivirent leur chemin à l'intérieur du dos de Sebastien. D'abord, bleu, puis rouge, vert émeraude, orange, or et finalement argent.

Une seconde plus tard, Poppy et Rosethorn sortirent toutes les deux. « Il va bien, maintenant », en regardant Eliza avec curiosité et admiration. « Je ne sais pas comment ou qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, mais ça a marché. Il se repose, pour l'instant. Il va être constamment fatigué et pourrait avoir besoin d'aide pour se lever ou marcher pendant les deux premières semaines, mais après ça, je pense qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse le surveiller pendant la nuit. »

« Je le ferai. », dis-je d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune contestation.

« Je le ferai demain soir. », dit Lupin.

« Très bien », dit Poppy en quittant la pièce. « Assurez-vous qu'il soit à l'aise et bien au chaud. Je dois m'occuper du reste de mes patients. »

Je restai assis là, en contemplant la respiration lente et douce de Sebastien alors que tous les autres quittaient la pièce. Chaque soulèvement de sa poitrine ramenait l'espoir dans mon cœur. Je sais qu'il vivra.

Je me demande comment il a pu survivre au sortilège. Seul Potter y est déjà parvenu, et pourtant Sebastien en a fait de même. Mais le Directeur n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose à propos d'un bouclier ?

L'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement et se recroquevilla en boule. Il semblait avoir mal. Je tendis rapidement les mains et le pris dans mes bras. Au début, il resta plus tendu que jamais, puis, doucement, Sebastien se détendit dans mon étreinte. Je traçai des cercles sur son dos en espérant le calmer et fut surpris de voir l'enfant se laisser aller contre mes mains. Je continuai, regardant le garçon, qui avait l'air si vulnérable mais aussi si reposé pendant son sommeil. Son habituel masque de réserve et de froideur avait, pour une fois, disparu. Et, je réalisai que aussi puissant que Sebastien soit, il n'était qu'un garçon, sujet à des émotions comme la joie, la tristesse, la colère ou le désespoir. Je sentis soudainement l'impulsion, l'envie de protéger ce garçon, de le protéger du mal et de l'obscurité qui régnait dans ce monde. Car, il n'était qu'un enfant. Un enfant, je réalisai. Un enfant qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et dont je voulais prendre soin.

qpqpqpqp

Désolée, mais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Et le prochain aussi malheureusement.

Sinon, j'ai cru comprendre que mon adresse MSN ne s'était pas affichée. Je la mets donc avec des espaces en espérant que ça pourra s'afficher : sylphidehp msn. com

Réponses aux reviews :

Holy Black : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de te revoir et de te parler !!De gros bisous pour ma sœur !

Didinette207 : Merci ! Et comme tu le vois j'ai pris un peu moins de temps cette fois.

Fliflou : Merci. Pour les pairings, j'en sais franchement rien mais je crois pas qu'il y en aura vraiment.

Les maraudeuses : Merci ! Si tu veux lire l'original, tu n'as qu'à aller dans mes favoris, le titre de la fic est le même.

Farahon : J'espère que tu as aimé et que tu aimeras tous les autres chapitres aussi !

Sk8-girl 2003 : Et voilà la suite ! (et l'autre chapitre, c'est pour la semaine prochaine)

Edge : Non, mais t'es devin ou quoi ? Non, ça doit pas être ça, tu as déjà lu l'original ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure que tu aurais beaucoup de succès comme voyante !

Vif D'or : Et oui, il a eu de l'aide ce cher Rémus ! Tu sais, c'est pour cultiver le suspense que je réponds aux questions individuellement ; Les ¾ du temps, les gens ne prennent pas le temps de les lire. Une très bonne année à toi aussi. Et de gros bisous de l'océan indien.

Mileslerenard : Tes reviews font toujours aussi chaud au cœur. J'espère qu'on peut voir mon adresse, maintenant. Et si c'est pas le cas je t'écrirai un mail pour te la dire ! Big kiss

Bridgess-the-fantastic : Merci pour le compliment, et je pense que la suite devrait prendre moins de temps à arriver maintenant.

Namyothis : Cool ! Merci pour les compliments. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir empêchée de dormir alors que tu avais école ; Moi, je ne reprends pas les cours avant une semaine et demie, et comme c'est l'été dans les îles, je passe mon temps à la plage ! Oups, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Sadique, moi ? Bon d'accord, peut-être un tout petit peu (non beaucoup) sur les bords ! D'ailleurs ma meilleure amie passe son temps a dire que je le suis. (lol !)

Us Hermy : Ouais, je suis en vacances !! Mais, bon c'est bientôt la fin. Le dernier des Maraudeurs a survécu ! Et Sev est trop bien quand il prend Harry dans es bras pour le calmer, tu ne trouves pas ? A bas Voldemort et vive tes reviews !!

Thealie : Merci pour la review ; Et bien que l'auteur et moi soyons très sadiques, on ne le serait quand même pas à ce point là. (enfin, elle a intérêt car la bataille finale approche bientôt chez les anglais, ils en sont au chap 40)

4trine : Et te voilà servie avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Raziel Tepes : Non, pitié, je suis trop jeune pour mourir !!Comment, j'ai fait pour savoir ta véritable identité ? Facile, il n'y avait qu'à regarder ton nom de famille !

Andromede : Non, mais t'es malade, ou quoi ? Tu sais à quel point il m'a fait mal ce coup de poêle alors que Mumus, eh ben, il était même pas mort ? Pour la romance, non, je ne pense qu'il y en aura mais il y aura de plus amples explications là-dessus, la semaine prochaine.

Super-ana : Merci pour la review ana, elles sont toutes magnifiques et font partie de celles qui me donnent le courage de continuer même quand je suis fatiguée.

Sahada : Merci ! Pour l'info, c'est rien par contre si tu en veux plus, il ne faut pas hésiter à demander. Mais, je te préviens, je ne pourrais pas toujours te répondre si je veux que le suspense reste entier.

Ornaluca : Tes prédictions ont été vraies ! Très bonne année pleine de bonheur à toi aussi et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien continu sur cette fic.


	18. Discussion

Severus était de nouveau assis à l'Infirmerie, à côté du lit de Sebastien. Une semaine avait passé depuis le jour de l'attaque, mais l'enfant ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il restait au chevet de son élève à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait entre ses leçons, etc.…

Il ferma ses yeux avec fatigue et était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que c'était Sebastien qui avait fait ce bruit. En un éclair, il s'était rapproché du garçon. « Allez Sebastien. », l'encouragea-t-il doucement. « Dépêche-toi de te réveiller. Il est temps que tu te lèves maintenant. »

Lentement, mais alors très lentement, les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent. Des yeux bleus rencontrèrent des noirs alors que Severus sauta de joie. « Tu es enfin réveillé. » dit-il avec douceur

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient emplis de confusion. Il observa le garçon se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait et finir lentement par le reconnaître.

« S…Severus ? »

La voix était devenue rauque après une semaine d'inutilisation. Severus conjura rapidement un verre d'eau et l'amena aux lèvres de Sebastien. « Bois. », ordonna-t-il.

Le garçon obéit et avala l'eau. Il eut un léger frissonnement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Severus en remarquant la façon dont l'enfant tremblait.

« Il fait froid. Il fait tellement froid. »

Severus attrapa le garçon et le ramena plus près de lui en enserrant ses bras autour de l'enfant tremblant. Il ses surprit lui-même en faisant cela. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de contact physique volontairement avec un autre.

A son horreur, il découvrit que l'enfant était brûlant. Il prit sa température et vit qu'il était d'environ 43 degrés celsius. Il conjura rapidement des serviettes humides qu'il posa sur le front de l'enfant. « Poppy ! », cria-t-il avec force. « Il est réveillé ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Poppy se précipitait dans la pièce une Potion Baisse Fièvre. La fièvre baissa de deux degrés, ce qui était mieux qu'auparavant, mais elle était toujours trop haute pour qu'ils puissent se sentir complètement soulagés.

« Le mieux qu'on puisse faire maintenant est de le tenir au chaud », dit l'infirmière.

Malheureusement, Severus dut partir pour assurer ses cours de la matinée. Il fut de très mauvaise humeur et impatient ce matin-là et fit passer sa colère et son accablement sur ses élèves (complètement) morts de peur. Au déjeuner, il se dirigea vers l'Infirmerie à toute allure pour découvrir le lit de Sebastien vide.

Avec panique, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce sans voir le garçon. Il était sur le point d'aller chercher Poppy quand il entendit un petit gémissement. Il se retourna et vit une petite forme recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce ou deux murs de la pièce se rencontraient.

Il se dirigea vers elle et posa la main une petite épaule tremblante. Le garçon leva la tête, la confusion se lisait clairement dans ses deux yeux bleus. « Sebastien, demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Ses doigts touchèrent les joues brûlantes de l'enfant.

« Je…je suis perdu. », murmura une petite voix, à peine audible. « Où suis-je ? »

Cela brisa le cœur de Severus de voir le garçon qu'il avait commencé à voir comme son fils, se comporter ainsi. « Oh, Sebastien », dit-il doucement en rapprochant l'enfant de lui. « Tu es à Poudlard. Tu es en sécurité. »

La confusion disparut. «S… Sev ? »

« Oui Sebastien, c'est moi. »

Le garçon se jeta soudainement sur lui, plaçant ses bras frêles autour de son cou.

« Allez, il est temps de te remettre au lit. », dit-il en soulevant l'enfant facilement et en le plaçant sur le lit de l'Infirmerie. Il replaça soigneusement les draps autour du garçon. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Sebastien secoua la tête. « Seulement fatigué. »

« Eh bien endors-toi, Sebastien. » L'enfant obligea et quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau endormi. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait le voir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qu'il était venu à aimer.

qpqpqp

Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois au cours des jours suivants. Bientôt, il avait réuni suffisamment de force pour marcher durant de petites périodes de temps, bien qu'il dût se faire accompagner pendant celles-ci car il avait souvent le vertige et était encore très faible. Draco, Eliza, Ron et Hermione venaient souvent le voir entre les cours, en lui apportant des cadeaux de bon rétablissement à l'occasion. Severus restait presque toujours avec lui pour bavarder.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il était au lit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Remus Lupin entra. « Bonjour Sebastien. », dit le loup-garou.

« Bonjour Lun…Professeur Lupin », dit Harry tout en s'invectivant intérieurement. Qu'aurait-il répondu si Remus lui avait demandé comment il connaissait son surnom ?

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise à proximité du lit.

« Beaucoup mieux, monsieur. », s'entendit répondre Harry.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable. Puis…

« Je voudrais te remercier, Sebastien. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. » Remus le regarda. Ses yeux bruns brillaient gratitude. « Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi et je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour ça. »

Harry rougit, embarrassé. « Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, Professeur », dit-il en rougissant furieusement. Ses joues étaient complètement rouges.

« Sebastien, je voulais te demander…Comment connais-tu mon surnom ? Peu de gens le savent. »

Harry baissa les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise. « Euh…je suis désolé, Professeur, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. », dit-il doucement. « J'ai promis de ne pas le faire. Je peux juste dire…qu'un vieil ami me l'a dévoilé. »

Remus l'observa pendant une bonne minute avant d'acquiescer. « Très bien », dit-il. Après une autre minute de silence, il demanda. « Sebastien, tu connaissais mon surnom, alors est-ce que tu sais aussi pour…Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Patmol était Sirius Black, parrain de Harry Potter, accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Cornedrue était James Potter, père de Harry Potter, tué par Voldemort un soir d'Halloween. Et Queudver. » Sa voix se durcit et ses yeux brillèrent froidement. « Peter Pettigrew, Mangemort et espion au service de Voldemort. Il a trahi Lily et James et fait accuser Sirius à sa place. » Il leva de nouveau les yeux et eut un sourire triste pour Lunard. « Je sais que tu veux savoir comment je sais ce que je sais, Remus mais je ne peux pas. Je me le suis promis à moi et à tout le monde. Je promets que tu sauras tout un jour. »

Une expression de douleur apparut sur le visage du loup-garou mais elle disparut rapidement. « Je comprends, Sebastien. » dit-il en se levant et en lui souriant avec chagrin. « Je te reverrai bientôt, d'accord ? Je dois retourner à mes cours, maintenant. » Ayant dit ces mots, il quitta la pièce et laissa à Harry à ruminer sur ses pensées.

Harry, allongé dans son lit pensa à ce qui s'était passé au cours des derniers jours. La première fois qu'il s'était arrivé, c'est à peine s'il pouvait se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. L'une des choses dont il se rappelait malgré tout était la sensation de bras forts qui l'enlaçaient d'une manière protectrice. Les bras de Severus. Il avait vu un côté doux du Maître de Potions que personne n'avait jamais vu avant. Il réalisa tout à coup que l'homme comptait beaucoup pour lui, que Severus était devenu très proche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une figure paternelle pour lui. Il était celui qui le réconfortait quand il faisait des cauchemars terrifiants ou qui prenait soin de lui quand il se sentait faible. Il réalisa que l'homme comptait pour lui plus qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ;

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut de se demander comment le monde réagirait s'il découvrait que Severus Rogue prenait soin de Harry Potter et ce de son plein gré.

qpqpqp

Sk8girl : Et voilà la suite, qui était plutôt courte aussi malheureusement. J'espère que t'as quand même aimé.

Jenni944 : Merci ! Et ne t'inquiéte pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à traduire.

Vif d'or : Et oui, mais là il en a laissé sortir encore plus d'indices, tu ne trouves pas ; N'empêche, c'est bien vrai quand on dit que l'amour est aveugle. Ils sont prêts de savoir la vérité avant plusieurs chapitres.

Namyothis : Merci ! Et tu sais, c'est pas moi qui ai fait les découpages de chapitres mais je dois avouer qu'à sa place, j'aurais sûrement coupé aux mêmes passages.

Lunenoire : Et oui, ils sont TRES bouchés mais s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ça gacherait un peu l'histoire aussi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Mileslerenard : Le surnom ne me dérange, bien au contraire ! Sinon, si tu as envie de discuter avec moi sur MSN, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai droit à l'ordinateur que de 12 à 14h (moi par rapport au décalage horaire ça me fait de 15 à 17h parce qu'on a 3h d'avance ici). Pleins de bisouxxx et je pense à toi ;

4rine : Tes désirs sont des ordres et la nouvelle suite c'est pour la semaine prochaine !

Edwige : Comme tu vois, Harry va déjà un peu mieux mais je ne te garantis pas qu'il ne lui arrivera rien d'autre prochainement.

Edge : Ta prédiction a une once de vérité, oui…mais seulement pour la première partie ; Indice : Harry ne dévoilerait jamais qui il est sauf s'il y a danger ou qu'il n'a plus assez de magie pour maintenir son charme ; Après tout, il descend de Serpentard, il ne faut pas sous-estimer son intelligence ; Alors prête à tenter d'autres hypothèses ?

Sahada : Merci et continue à lire !

US Hermy : Ouais, bon d'accord, c'est vrai que la répétition a pu être ennuyante pour certains mais, bon. Et t'inquiète je traduis encore un dernier chap avant de reprendre les cours. Je me suis dit que j'allais avoir pitié de vous. Non, je blague ma meilleure amie rentre de ses vacances en France aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envie qu'elle me trucide parce que j'aurais pas travaillé.

Andromede : Euh…t'es sûre que tu vas bien là, j'aimerais pas que tu te casses une jambe à force de sauter dans les airs ; Merci pour tes reviews, c'est un vrai bol d'air frais et d'humour, en tout cas. La suite ? Quelle suite ? Non, tu savais pas que c'était le dernier chapitre que je traduisais avant l'an 3546 ? Non, je blague, en fait, la suit est bien pour dans 8 jours max. Et après, je reprends les cours ; (La je commence à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que j'ai toujours pas fini mes devoirs) Big giant kiss

Lapieuvredudesert : Oh ma puce ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai vexée, mais comme je n'avis pas eu de review de toi depuis 2 chapitres, je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus ! Et puis, tu ne pues absolument pas ! (en fait, j'en ai aucune idée, vu que je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée). Encore désolée si je t'ai vexée.

Lunapotter : Désolée, mais pas de belle romance entre Harry et Sev mais je viens d'en lire une pas mal que je pense à traduire bientôt. Pour cette histoire ce sera plutôt une relation père-fils.

Thealie : Merci, et oui, ils en sont au 40ème mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle se grouille l'auteur, ça fait presque 1 moi et demi qu'on est sans nouveau chapitre !

Raziel Tepes : Désolée, j'ai eu une semaine chargée mais ta fic est dans mes liens et j'irai la lire cet après-midi ; En tout cas le sommaire m'a mis l'eau à la bouche (euh, non pas le sang, par contre)

Alinou : Bien sûr qu'ils vont tous finir par savoir et de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit ! Si tu veux que je corrige tes chaps, tu peux me les envoyer quand tu veux par mail, normalement, je devrais pourvoir te les renvoyer 2 ou 3 jours après max. (j'ai pas le droit à l'ordi la semaine pendant les cours.)

Ornaluca : Merci pour tous tes compliments et ta bonne humeur ! Mais là aussi, il est encore court ! Mais bon l'autre est plus grand, c'est promis !


	19. Vacances et aventures dans les cuisines

Lorsque le début des vacances de Noël arriva, on déclara Harry suffisamment rétabli pour retourner au dortoir des Serpentards. Bien qu'il eut encore des accès de vertige, ils étaient rares et ses amis pouvaient s'en occuper.

Cette année, la majorité des élèves de l'école avait choisi de retourner chez elle. Les seules élèves de Serpentard à rester étaient Harry, Draco et Eliza. A Gryffondor, il y avait Ron, Hermione et une deuxième année Mira Brisebois. Cho Chang et son amie Marietta restaient. Quant aux élèves de Poufsouffle, tous avaient décidés de rentrer.

Dumbledore avait également annoncé qu'il y aurait un bal à la rentrée vu que celui organisé en quatrième année avait eu beaucoup de succès. La plupart des filles n'avaient cessé de parler de ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir mettre lorsqu'elles avaient quitté l'école pour le Poudlard Express.

Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard et regardait sans vraiment les voir les flammes du feu de la cheminée. Draco était en train de voler à l'extérieur ; Et la pièce était complètement vide à part lui et Eliza. Se sentant ennuyé, il décida de parler avec Lady Lyra.

Milady , demanda-t-il doucement.

Bonjour Harry, lui répondit une voix calme. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions point discuté.

Je m'excuse. J'ai eu un mois très mouvementé

Oh ? Et que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui raconta brièvement l'attaque de Poudlard. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore a réussi à empêcher la Gazette du Sorcier de s'approcher de l'école.Il soupira. Milady, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai réussi à survivre au sortilège de la mort encore une fois ?

On a besoin de trois choses pour survivre au sortilège de la mort : amour, sacrifice et un immense pouvoir. Tu aimais Remus comme s'il était ton deuxième parrain et tu étais prêt à te sacrifier pour lui. La capacité de pouvoir que tu avais en toi a réagi pour former un bouclier. Normalement aucun bouclier aussi puissant soit-il n'est à même de résister au Kedavra, mais ton bouclier avait tant de pouvoir et tant d'amour concentrés que toi et Remus ont pu survivre.Lady Lyra marqua une petite pause. Voilà pourquoi tu as survécu.

Est-ce que cela veut dire que Dumbledore pourrait protéger des gens du sortilège de la mort s'il le désirait , demanda Harry avec curiosité. Il savait que le vieil homme était l'un des plus puissants sorciers qui soient encore en vie.

Bien que Dumbledore soit puissant, il ne l'est pas encore suffisamment. Mais toi, Harry, tu es plus puissant que lui grâce aux sangs de Salazar et Godric qui coulent en toi.

Harry laissa échapper un bruit de surprise. /Ilétait plus puissant que /Dumbledore? Tout à coup, une voix amusée interrompit le fil de ses pensées. « Il y a un problème Sebastien »

Il leva les yeux et vit Eliza debout devant lui, ses yeux gris pétillant de malice.

« J'étais en train de discuter avec Lady Lyra », répondit-il en souriant malgré son ton froid.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec Lady Shiara non plus. », dit son amie. « Elle est très occupée en ce moment. » Elle soupira, puis se remit à sourire. « Eh ! J'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait rendre visite à Rowena et aux autres pendant les vacances de Noël »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse çà »

Eliza haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Demande à Lady Lyra. »

Harry obligea. Lady, Eliza a demandé s'il y aurait un moyen qui nous permettrait d'aller voir les Fondateurs pendant les vacances.

Et bien…, arriva la réponse.Il serait possible de vous transporter… Que pensez-vous de ceci : prenez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin avec vous pour demain à huit heures cinquante du matin. Attendez-moi dans une classe vide ou un placard inutilisé. A neuf heures pile, je vous transporterai dans la dimension des fondateurs. D'accord ?

Merci beaucoup !répondit Harry avec joie en coupant sa connexion. Il raconta rapidement à Eliza ce que la Lady lui avait dit. « …donc, j'ai besoin d'aller à Pré au Lard pour acheter des cadeaux ; tu viens avec moi »

« Bien sûr. Allons prendre ta cape »

« Comment est-ce que tu étais au courant pour ma cape d'invisibilité »

« Eliza eut un sourire narquois. « J'ai mes sources. Allez, viens. »

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et guida Eliza jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Ouvrant le tunnel, il commença le chemin qui les mènerait à Pré au Lard.

qpqpqp

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux élèves étaient de retour, lévitant une bonne douzaine de sacs avec eux. « Allez », s'écria Harry complètement essoufflé. Il ouvrit la voie jusqu'à la salle commune de Serpentard en faisant bien attention à cacher les cadeaux sous la cape.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et avaient fermé la porte derrière eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

« Mais, où est-ce que vous étiez /passés», demanda le blond. « je vous ai cherché partout pendant…trois heures »

« Euh… », bégaya Harry tout en essayant discrètement de faire léviter leurs cadeaux dans son dortoir sans faire tomber la cape qui les cachaient. « Je… euh… »

« VIENS TOUT DE SUITE », hurla Eliza, qui attrapa leurs emplettes d'une main, Harry de l'autre pour les faire monter à l'étage avec elle. Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus d'encouragements : il se précipita dans le dortoir et lança au passage plusieurs charmes Silencieux ainsi que deux ou trois sorts qui empêcheraient leur ami d'entrer.

« Quel est le charme dont tu t'es servi », demanda Eliza avec curiosité. « Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant. »

« C'est un charme de silence modifié. », expliqua Harry. « Cela te permet d'entendre ce qui se passe à l'extérieur mais empêche les personnes à l'extérieur d'entendre ce qui se passe ici. » Il eut un sourire narquois quand il entendit Draco hurler plus bas. « Allez, emballons les cadeaux. »

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient fini. Harry cacha les présents qu'il allait offrir à Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus, Draco et Eliza sous son lit et rangea ceux réservés aux Fondateurs dans sa malle. Il y entassa aussi quelques robes de rechange. Enfin, il la réduisit et la plaça sur sa table de chevet. Lorsque Eliza et Harry furent certains de n'avoir rien oublié, ils enlevèrent les charmes.

Une seconde plus tard, Draco faisait irruption dans la chambre. « PAR L'ENFER ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ETIEZ EN TRAIN DE FABRIQUER LA DEDANS », hurla-t-il. « Ca fait des heures que j'attends »

Après une tirade qui dura cinq bonnes minutes, Draco finit par se calmer. « Donc, dit-il, crachez le morceau. Où est-ce que vous étiez passés »

Harry soupira. « Très bien, je vais te le dire. Nous nous sommes rendus à Pré au Lard en cachette pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël, et on a été occupé à les emballer durant ces…deux dernières heures. »

« Quoi ». Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent. « Tu connais un passage secret qui mène à Pré au Lard »

« Tu n'en connais pas », demanda Harry d'un ton condescendant. « Mon Dieu, Draco, cela fait six ans que tu es à Poudlard et tu me dis que tu ne connais pas le passage secret de Pré au Lard ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement où se trouvent les cuisines »

Draco secoua la tête. « Montre moi », plaida-t-il.

Harry eut un grand sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça : rendons-nous ce soir aux cuisines et on aura notre dîner là-bas. »

qpqpqp

Cette nuit, le trio se dirigea vers les cuisines dans la cape d'invisibilité. Ils descendirent plusieurs étages et arrivèrent à côté de l'escalier de marbre du Hall d'Entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ICI », chuchota Draco à son oreille.

« Tu verras », dit doucement Harry. « Allez, viens. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la petite porte sombre situé sur le côté de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et descendit une volée de marches qui l'amena dans un couloir très éclairé décoré de peintures représentant de la nourriture.

« Dépêche-toi », dit-il doucement en entraînant le blond vers un tableau sur lequel figurait un bol de fruits. Eliza était restée derrière eux.

Il tendit la main et se mit à chatouiller une énorme poire verte. Celle-ci commença à se tordre en riant doucement, puis se transforma … en une poignée de porte verte. Harry ouvrit alors la porte.

Il entra dans une immense pièce aux hauts plafonds, presque aussi grande que le Grand Hall situé au dessus d'eux. Divers pots et casseroles étaient accrochés aux murs de pierre et au large manteau de cheminée. Il se retourna vers Eliza et Draco avec un grand sourire : Bienvenue aux cuisines de Poudlard. »

« Comment savais-tu que c'était là qu'elle se trouvait », demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui.

« J'ai mes sources. » dit-il en souriant. Puis, il éleva la voix. « Dobby ? Winky »

Une seconde plus tard, un elfe de maison excité fit irruption dans la pièce. « Mr Frostpine, monsieur ! Dobby est honoré de vous rencontrer, monsieur, car monsieur a sauvé l'école des méchants sorciers ! Est-ce que vous voulez à manger, Monsieur Frostpine, monsieur »

Dobby leva vers lui des yeux ronds comme des balles de tennis brillant de joie. Ses oreilles de chauve-souris bougeaient de joie et il portait un pull bordeaux qui avait rétréci au lavage. Son cache thé reconverti en chapeau était toujours sur sa tête et il y avait ajouté de nombreux badges de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs.

« Euh… », Harry baissa les yeux en rougissant. « Bien sûr Dobby. Appelle-moi Sebastien et apporte-nous…quelques gâteaux ou ce que tu veux… Où est Winky »

« Oui Monsieur, bien sûr Sebastien Monsieur. Monsieur a entendu parler de Winky, Monsieur ? Elle est juste là. »

Une minute plus tard, Winky entrait dans la pièce d'une manière beaucoup plus digne que celle de son camarade. Il y avait avec elle plusieurs chariots remplis de bonbons et de gâteaux de toutes sortes. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent à cette vue.

Après quelques minutes de conversation avec les elfes, ils remplirent leurs poches de friandises, de gâteaux à la crème et de tartes puis s'en allèrent en drapant la cape d'Invisibilité sur eux.

Ils avaient atteint le milieu de l'escalier lorsque Harry entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Il se colla au mur, entraînant Eliza et Draco avec lui. Une minute plus tard, Severus apparut. Cependant, il apparaissait évident qu'il était blessé : en effet, il boitait légèrement, et un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Sa respiration était très irrégulière et l'homme haletait fortement.

Sans réfléchir, Harry se désengagea rapidement de la cape en la laissant sur Eliza et Draco. « Professeur », s'écria-t-il à voix basse. Il se dirigea vers l'home afin de l'aider. « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ça va aller »

Severus lui lança un petit sourire mais ses yeux étaient toujours emplis de douleur. « Réunion. Endoloris. », fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Combien de fois »

« Trois. »

Harry se pencha immédiatement et supporta le poids de Severus. Il attrapa une des tartes qui étaient dans sa poche et la métamorphosa en fauteuil dans lequel il installa Severus. « Détendez-vous. », ordonna-t-il en plaçant les mains sur le dos de son professeur et en y envoyant plusieurs vagues d'énergie régénératrices.

Alors qu'il transférait son énergie, Harry sentit ses jambes plier sous lui. Ses réserves de magie étaient encore faibles même si plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'il avait survécu au Sortilège de la Mort. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer totalement lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent et l'enlacèrent protectivement.

« Sebastien »

Il leva des yeux pour rencontrer deux yeux d'obsidienne noire. « Je vais bien », dit-il faiblement en essayant de se lever ;

« Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir. », décida Severus en coupant court aux murmures de son élève.

Severus était sur le point de se lever lorsque deux voix s'élevèrent.

« C'est bon Professeur, nous allons l'emmener. »

« Vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant, Monsieur. »

Harry eut un sourire en entendant la voix de ses amis. Il vit les yeux de Severus s'agrandir de surprise, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Prenez soin de lui. » Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla d'un pas sec et rapide ; les pans de sa robe noire tournoyant autour de lui.

Le trio fut de retour au dortoir dix minutes plus tard. Harry se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et ils mangèrent leurs provisions ramenées des cuisines avant de tous aller au lit.

Lorsque Harry fut installé confortablement sous les couvertures, il laissa échapper un sourire d'anticipation en pensant à tout ce que demain allait lui apporter.

qpqpqp

Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel point. Mais bon, je suis en pleine périodes de devoirs car l'arrêt des notes se fait dans deux semaines et que non, je ne suis pas prête d'avoir des vacances. Je répondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitre malheureusement parce que là, je suis au lycée t que normalement c'est INTERDIT de faire ce genre de choses ; Bye et de très très grosses bises à tous et à toutes !


	20. Vacances en famille

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à environ six heures. Il était trop excité pour pouvoir dormir plus longtemps. A côté de lui, dans l'autre lit, Draco ronflait légèrement. Avec un sourire, il prit sa malle et descendit dans la salle commune.

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit qu'Eliza s'y trouvait déjà. « Hé, Eliza ! », lui dit-il en guise de bonjour. « A quelle heure t'es-tu levée ? »

« Oh, il y a environ dix minutes. », répondit la jeune file. « Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de partir et de se cacher quelque part avent que Draco ne se réveille sinon il nous fera encore faire quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas envie. Nous devons être à l'heure ou on manquera notre chance de voir Rowena et les autres. »

« Tu as raison. », dit Harry tout en s'asseyant pour commencer à lire un livre.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers huit heures environ, Harry crut entendre du bruit à l'étage. « Vite », chuchota-t-il à Eliza. « Draco est debout… On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici si on ne veut pas qu'il nous suive. »

Son amie acquiesça ; puis ils prirent tous les deux leur valise avant de se précipiter hors de la salle commune.

« Quelle salle de classe allons-nous utiliser ? », demanda Eliza.

« Euh…nous n'avons qu'à utiliser la Salle Sur Demande. C'est par là, viens. » Menant le chemin, il l'emmena au septième étage. Il fit trois allers-retours devant le mur en se concentrant.

/Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où rester jusqu'à ce que Lady Lyra nous transporte… Un endroit sympa et tranquille… /

Une seconde plus tard, une petite porte était apparue sur le mur. Il crut entendre Eliza laisser échapper un petit bruit de surprise mais il l'ignora et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il l'ouvrit, puis entrant à l'intérieur, il fit signe à Eliza de le suivre.

La pièce avait l'air confortable et accueillante aujourd'hui. On y voyait plusieurs sofas dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce ainsi que quelques tables sur lesquelles avaient été disposés des casse-croûtes et des sucreries. Harry s'assit promptement, prit un Chocogrenouille et recommença à lire son livre.

A environ huit heures cinquante cinq, Harry se leva brusquement. Il rangea son livre, s'empara de sa malle et vint se placer au centre de la pièce. A côté de lui, Eliza fit de même. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot.

Huit heures cinquante six…

Cinquante sept…

Harry, impatient, arrangea les plis de sa robe.

Cinquante neuf…

Plus que dix secondes maintenant…

Sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…Zéro.

Harry eut vaguement conscience que quelque part dans le château, on pouvait entendre une vieille horloge de grand-mère sonner. Il ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à sa malle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le monde commença à tourner autour de lui. Il sentit une masse d'air se former, le courant l'encercler, s'enrouler autour de lui encore et encore…de plus en plus vite.

Une milliseconde plus tard, il sentit de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Levant les yeux, il vit un homme vêtu d'une robe argent, debout devant lui. « SALAZAR ! », s'écria-t-il en se précipitant pour se jeter dans les bras de son mentor.

L'homme l'embrassa en retour. « Venez », dit-il à Harry et Eliza. « Les autres vous attendent. »

Harry entra dans la pièce adjacente et vit que le reste des Fondateurs s'y trouvait déjà. Il se lança dans les bras de Godric qui éclata de rire et lui rendit son étreinte.

Après que les salutations de politesse aient été échangées, Rowena dit : « Vous garderez les mêmes chambres que la dernière fois. Vous pouvez aller vous installer maintenant. »

Harry leva la tête et demanda avec hésitation : « Combien de temps allons-nous rester, Rowena ? »

La sorcière sourit. « Une semaine cette fois-ci ; bien qu'une seule heure s'écoulera en tout dans votre monde. » Ses yeux couleur noisette brillèrent. « Allez ! Courrez-vous installer ! Ne nous laissez pas vous arrêter. Vous n'aurez qu'à redescendre quand vous aurez terminé. »

Harry et Eliza obéirent tous les deux et coururent en direction de leurs chambres pour installer les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux. Ils redescendirent, ensuite.

« Les leçons recommenceront dès demain. », annonça Salazar. « Je sais que ce sont les vacances, et vous aurez plein de temps libre mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps ensemble. Nous voulions que vous puissiez vous améliorez autant que possible. Vous pouvez vous reposer et faire ce que vous voulez pour aujourd'hui. »

« Harry. », dit Godric en se tournant vers lui. « J'aimerais que nous ayons une autre session de Duel dès maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas. Je veux voir à quel point tu t'es amélioré depuis ton départ. »

Harry acquiesça avec joie. Bien que se battre en Duel avec Godric soit extrêmement difficile, ç'était un défi qui s'était toujours prouvé intéressant et instructif. « Quelles sont les règles ? »

Godric devint sérieux. « Je voudrais que nous nous battions sans règles. Tous les sortilèges seront autorisés à l'exception du Kedavra bien sûr. » Voyant le garçon se raidir, il ajouta. « Salazar a raison, tu sais. Même les Arts Sombres sont importants. Ce n'est pas parce que nous parlons de Magie Noire qu'elle est nécessairement mauvaise. »

« Mais…Mais, comment ça se fait ? » Harry n'avait jamais totalement compris le concept qui voulait que la Magie Noire ne soit pas toujours utilisée pour faire le Mal.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sort a été classé comme « sombre », qu'il doit être maléfique. Je vais te donner un exemple. Le Sortilège de Lévitation appartient à la magie blanche et tout le monde l'apprend dès la première année n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, imagine ça. Quelqu'un se met à léviter son ennemi très haut dans les airs. Puis, cette personne arrête le charme intentionnellement, ce qui cause alors la chute mortelle de leur rival. Dans ce cas précis, le Sortilège de Lévitation est dangereux puisqu'il a entraîné la mort d'un innocent. Mais il est pourtant considéré comme « blanc ». Prenons un autre exemple : tu sais que le bouclier d'Aduro, l'un des plus puissants au monde, est classé sombre à cause de sa propension à s'enflammer. Si quelqu'un choisissait de l'utiliser pour empêcher un ami d'être touché par… disons l'Endoloris, est-ce qu'elle a vraiment eu tort de vouloir utiliser ce bouclier ? »

Harry secoua la tête tout en laissant le temps à son cerveau de s'adapter à ces nouvelles informations. Il savait que Godric venait de marquer un point. « Mais qu'est-ce qui un sort bon ou mauvais ? »

« La différence entre ce que l'on appelle un « bon » ou un « mauvais » sort est l'intention qui est placée derrière celui-ci. Ce sont tes intentions qui changent tout. Si tu voulais tuer quelqu'un en le jetant dans le vide alors le Wingardium Leviosa est maléfique. Si tu voulais sauver une personne en utilisant le Bouclier d'Aduro, alors celui-ci devient un bon sortilège. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire maintenant ? »

Harry acquiesça, pensif. « Mais, il y a certains sorts… pour lesquels je n'arrive pas à trouver de bon usage. Et les Impardonnables ? Comment peuvent-ils être bénéfiques ? »

« Je commencerai par l'Imperium. Imagine quelqu'un qui aurait des idées suicidaires. L'utilisation de l'Imperium pourrait l'empêcher de se blesser intentionnellement. Cela pourrait être la seule façon de les protéger. Quant à l'Endoloris… as-tu déjà entendu parlé de « possession de l'esprit » ? »

Harry eut un léger hochement de tête. « Eh bien, dans ma deuxième année, Voldemort a possédé Ginny, la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Il lui a fait faire…des choses. »

« Oui. », dit Godric. « La possession de l'esprit y est similaire. Pourtant, parfois, le seul moyen pour faire sortir l'intrus de ton esprit est de rendre fou de douleur. C'est là que l'Endoloris intervient. »

« Mais… et le sortilège de la mort ? »

« Harry. », dit le fondateur avec un léger soupir. « Imagine que tu sois terriblement malade et qu'il n'y ait rien à faire pour te guérir. Aucun médicament ne te soignera. Aucune potion ni aucun charme ne te guérira. Tu souffres tous les jours et lentement, tu perds le contrôle de ton corps. Ne serait-il pas plus considéré de juste te laisser partir ? Deux simples mots, une lumière verte et tout est terminé. Ne serait-ce pas mieux parfois ? »

Harry inclina la tête tout en comprenant finalement ce que son mentor voulait lui dire. « Tu penses que tous les sorts et les maléfices ont leurs bons et leurs mauvais côtés. C'est la façon dont nous, humains, nous en servons qui détermine s'ils sont vraiment bons ou mauvais. »

Godric sourit. « Exactement. Alors, tu es prêt pour notre Duel maintenant ? »

« Plus prêt que jamais. »

« Bien. » Ils se levèrent et s'inclinèrent avant de commencer.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en cercle tout en s'observant prudemment. Harry serra fermement sa baguette dans la paume de sa main droite. Bien qu'il savait n'en avoir pas besoin, il se sentait toujours réconforté par sa présence.

Godric lança le premier sortilège à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans aucun avertissement. Harry bondit hors de sa trajectoire pour l'éviter. L'éclair de lumière rouge orange se dissipa rapidement.

Harry attaqua à son tour : « Stupefix ! »

Godric para le Charme sans même un seul battement de cil. « Impero ! »

Harry sentit l'air craquer tant la force dégagée par l'Impardonnable était grande. Il utilisa rapidement un Bouclier « sombre » et contre-attaqua : « Encavio ! »

Les murs situés autour de Godric commencèrent à s'effondrer. Le Fondateur de Gryffondor s'écarta du chemin aussi vif que l'éclair.

Tirant avantage de cette légère distraction, Harry utilisa la magie sans baguette et lança trois sorts à la fois. « Stupefy ! Petrificius Totalus ! Expelliarmus ! »

Pendant une seconde, il crut que les attaques feraient mouche, mais le Fondateur se contorsionna de telle façon que tous le manquèrent.

« Seclario ! »

Harry sauta de côté pour éviter le maléfice de Souffrance. Il rencontra sa chute lorsqu'il fut soudainement touché par un autre sortilège. Tout, autour de lui, devint noir. Il tendit la main pour essayer de se lever mais il trébucha et retomba à terre.

« Harry ! Harry, calme-toi ! », lui intima une voix.

Harry obéit et cessa de bouger. Une seconde plus tard, quelqu'un marmonna une incantation et sa vue lui revint. « Godric ? », demanda-t-il faiblement.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur un siège. « Très impressionnant, Harry. », dit-il. Intérieurement, il se sentait fier de ce que son héritier venait d'accomplir. Après tout, peu de gens pouvaient défier Godric Gryffondor en Duel et réussir à tenir à un quart d'heure. La plupart pouvaient à peine tenir cinq minutes. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ca… Ca va. », dit Harry d'une voix tremblotante. Son aveuglement momentané l'avait complètement terrifié. Il tremblait encore un peu.

Godric se pencha et prit le garçon dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs. Il frotta le dos de l'enfant pour le réconforter. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci se calma quelque peu. « Allez, viens, faisons une pause. », dit-il en aidant le garçon à se lever.

Une pause et plusieurs pauses de café plus tard, Harry décida d'aller se coucher. Il était épuisé. Il bailla puis s'endormit rapidement.

qpqpqp

La semaine passa à vitesse grand V. Avant qu'Harry ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, le dernier jour à passer dans la dimension des Fondateurs était déjà arrivé.

Au matin du jour de leur départ, Harry, Eliza et les Fondateurs se réunirent dans le salon. Godric tenait plusieurs boîtes dans ses mains. « Nous avons des cadeaux pour vous avant que vous partiez. », dit Godric. « Allez, asseyez-vous, cela va prendre du temps. »

Rowena fut la première à donner ses cadeaux. Harry ouvrit le large étui pour y découvrir un violon rouge. Le magnifique instrument était fait de bois doux et riche. Il laissa courir ses doigts lentement sur les cordes et les sentit frotter contre lui.

Il se retourna et vit qu'Eliza avait reçu une flûte argenté couleur glacier. Il sourit, il s'agissait des instruments dont Rowena leur avait appris à jouer.

« Rappelez-vous de vous entraîner à jouer lorsque vous serez partis. N'oubliez pas de faire du piano non plus. », leur rappela la fondatrice aux cheveux auburn.

Helga fut la suivante ; Elle tendit une valise à chacun d'entre eux. Celle d'Harry était verte et celle d'Eliza, bleue. Harry ouvrit la sienne et eut un large sourire. Elle contenait des robes de sorcier taillées dans le plus pur style des Fondateurs. On pouvait notamment y voir plusieurs robes à haut col avec des bottes assorties. L'une d'entre elle était argent glacier, une autre vert émeraude. Il y avait aussi des robes rouges bordeaux, bleu céruléen. Les bottes légères mais solides seraient parfaites pour danser ou pour d'autres évènements mondains du même type.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Eliza. Ses robes et tuniques étaient définitivement plus…féminines que les siennes, plutôt comme celles de Rowena et d'Helga.

Puis, Godric s'avança. « Je vous ai achetés des cadeaux différents », dit-il un grand sourire au visage. « Harry. », dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte en bois de chêne. Harry l'ouvrit et laissa et laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise. A l'intérieur de la boîte, se trouvait un magnifique collier en forme d'étoile à six branches. L'étoile, elle-même était constituée de pur marbre blanc et deux animaux y avaient été gravés : un phoenix et un serpent. Le phoenix avait des plumes couleurs de feu et le serpent était d'une douce couleur vert brillant. Les deux animaux étaient entrelacés l'un dans l'autre avec une incroyable élégance et grâce.

Mais, ce qu'Harry aimait le plus n'était pas les animaux. Il y avait une pierre précieuse à chacune des six branches de l'étoile. Elles étaient toutes différentes et uniques. Celle du haut était une pierre de lune d'un blanc pur, et, on pouvait y voir les initiales « Harry P » gravées dessus. Les deux pierres qui suivaient sur la droite, un rubis et un saphir, portaient les initiales « R W » et « Hermione G ». La pierre lilas du bas ne pouvait être qu'une améthyste. On y voyait « E R » inscrit. Et finalement sur la gauche, on distinguait deux autres pierres : une verte et une noire. Celles là représentaient « D M » et « S R ». Le pendentif avait été enfilé sur une chaîne en argent, simple mais délicate.

« Wouah ! », murmura Harry. « A quoi sert-il ? »

A ces mots, le Fondateur sortit une autre boîte. Celle-ci contenait cinq étoiles plus petites que la première. Chacune des étoiles était faites d'une pierre précieuse différente : rubis, saphir, améthyste, émeraude et grenat noir. « J'ai connecté ces médaillons entre eux avec plusieurs charmes et sortilèges », expliqua le Fondateur de Gryffondor. « Donne-en un à chacun de tes amis en les associant avec les différentes couleurs. Tu pourras communiquer avec eux à travers les pierres, et si l'un d'entre eux est en danger, la pierre qui lui correspondra sur ton pendentif deviendra brûlante. Pour leur parler, il suffit d'appuyer ton doigt sur la pierre voulue et de prononcer le mot de passe pour l'activer. »

« Un mot de passe ? »

Godric sourit. « Pour que ton ennemi ne puisse pas s'en servir. Vous aurez chacun besoin de votre propre mot de passe pour activer les pierres. Il faudra le dire à chaque vous voudrez vous en servir. »

Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et se jeta sur le Fondateur. « J'adore ce cadeau, Godric. », murmura-t-il. « Il est très beau. »

Godric fit ensuite don à Eliza d'un arc et d'une paire de flèches. « Ce sont les miennes et je les ai crées moi-même. », dit-il. « Fais-en bon usage. »

Finalement, Salazar s'avança. Il leur donna à chacun une gigantesque boîte. En l'ouvrant, Harry fut stupéfait. Elle contenait en son sein tous les ingrédients de potions dont il avait jamais entendu parler. Il laissa échapper une exclamation quand il vit une fiole portant l'inscription de « cheveu de veela » (bon orthographe ?)

« Merci, Salzar ! », s'écria-t-il. Eliza acquiesça également.

« Je l'adore vraiment », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire extatique. Harry savait qu'elle aimait les potions presque autant que lui.

Rowena s'avança de nouveau et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. « Il est temps pour vous de partir les enfants. », dit-elle avec un ton de regret. « J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, incapables d'exprimer toute leur reconnaissance. Finalement, l'air autour d'eux commença à tourner. De plus en plus vite… jusqu'à ce que tout alentour devienne confus.

qpqpqp

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard en tout cas, je vous le promets ! Alors, s'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi ! (lol)

Bon si ça peut vous rassurer, je suis en vacances dès le 4 juin (vive le bac et la seconde !) et j'aurais donc plus de temps pour traduire à moins que mon ordi et maclé USB ne tombent encore en panne et me fassent perdre ma traduction comme ça a été le cas une bonne dizaine de fois depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai vus, mais bon… passons aux choses sérieuses…

Je tenais aussi à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour le lycée : ça a vraiment porté ses fruits en tout cas : j'suis première avec les honneurs : merci !

Réponses aux reviews !

Ambre Amberson : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, vraiment contente de voir que cette fic te plait. Bon, ben, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes intentions.

Angel : La suite a pris un peu de retard comme tu le vois mais j'espère quand même ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à la lire ; Biz

Basile : Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

Sharo. L.S : désolée de t'avoir tenue éveillée (lol). Merci pour tes compliments, c'est toi qui m'a donné envie de reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée dans ma traduction mais bon mon ordi a enchaîné problème sur problème et j'ai perdu mes chapitres en cours au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, enfin, c'est la vie ! Bon, alors comment était ce chapitre-là ? Oh et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que la fic anglaise originale vaut le coup d'œil ! (après tout c'est grâce à son auteur que je reçois d'aussi belles reviews que la tienne, non ?)

Bastien : Mais non, elle s'arrête pas la fic ! désolée pour le retard, ce sera plus rapide maintenant qu'on est à la fin de l'année, promis !

Rebecca Black : Merci beaucoup ! Comme tu vois j'ai continué ma fic, à toi de me dire maintenant ce que tu en penses.

PirateOfHogwarts : Wouah ! Quelle galanterie ! Que pensez-vous de cette suite, très cher ? (lol) merci pour la review !

Lapieuvredudesert : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Je suis impardonnable. Pour répondre à ta question, Seb devrait redevenir Harry d'ici une dizaine de chapitres au max je crois : eh oui, elle est encore très longue cette histoire !

Vif d'Or : Merci « m aman », lol ! Mes études se portent très bien en ce moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, l'auteur et c'est une fille m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas encore si elle en ferait un slash car elle voyait plutôt Severus comme une figure paternelle ; Il n'est pas exclus cependant qu'elle fasse un pairing dans la suite de l'histoire (si elle a le courage d'en faire une bien sûr) Mais bon, comme elle n'a pas d'idée précise, je suppose que tu pourrais lui envoyer envoyer un ou deux mails pour lui faire part de ton avis ou tu me dis ce que tu en penses et je le fais pour toi ;

Namyothis : merci pour les compliments et les mots d'encouragements ! La suite très bientôt, c'est juré !

Sahada : Merci beaucoup. Comment trouves-tu ce chapitre ?

Vaaliyah : devenir auteur de critique sur ton site ? J'en serai très honorée mais il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse d'abord. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

Ptilaby : Vraiment désolée pour le retard, d'habitude je mets moins de temps que ça mais j'ai été très prise et j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec l'ordi ; Mais, bon comme c'est la fin de l'année scolaire pour moi bientôt, je te promets un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, puis toutes les semaines pendant les vacances ;

Crystal d'Avalon : Merci pour les encouragements, ma puce ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop dégoutée d'attendre en tout cas, vraiment navrée. Big Kiss

Thealie : Désolée pour le retard ! La suite, bientôt c'est promis ! j'espère que celui-là t'a plu en tout cas ;

Isa-Syn : Bah, t'as changé de pseudo ? Ca vraiment trop longtemps que j'ai pas remis les pieds sur le site, moi alors ! Honte à moi ! En tout cas ton humour m'a manqué, une review vite ! Fais-moi rire ! Pour ta question à propos de Dobby, je pense qu'il est tout à fait plausible que draco ne l'ait même pas connu. Après tout si les Malfoys sont si riches que ça, ils pourraient très bien avoir tant d'elfes qu'ils ne se souviendraient plus de leur têtes et encore moins de leur noms, enfin, c'est ce que je crois.

aLiNoU : Merci pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir ! désolée pour le retard et la suite sera là plus vite promis !

Ornaluca : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis navrée de t'avoir fait attendre. En tout cas, merci pour tous les encouragements, ce sont les personnes comme toi qui me font avancer ; bon, ben, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu ; Sinon, la suite sera là plus vite, pour une fois (lol)

Luna-la-lunatique : Merci pour la review ! Sinon, non Harry ne va pas encore dire la vérité aux autres, et quand ils finiront par le découvrir ce sera parce que Harry n'aura pas eu d'autre choix que de reprendre sa vraie ; Bon, j'arrête là avant de te raconter toute l'histoire ;

Phenean…tis : Wouah, merci pour les compliments, tu me fais rougir ; Sinon, moi aussi, je trouvais que 43°, c'était un peu fort quand j'ai traduit mais après j'ai repensé à l'anime Sakura, où les persos ont une plus grande résistances aux choses grâce à leurs pouvoirs ; Alors peut-être qu'ici aussi c'est pareil et qu'il faut avoir au moins 43 pour que ça devienne vraiment grave. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé mais naturellement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le sujet puisque je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de quelqu'un d'autre ; Sinon, merci vraiment pour la review !

Mysterious-girl : désolée la suite a pris un peu… d'accord, beaucoup de retard ! J'suis désolée ! L'autre prendra moins de temps, promis juré !

Nathalie : Désolée pour le retard ! Moi aussi j'adore la façon dont Harry et Eliza se moquent de notre cher Voldy ! Par contre pour la fin, il faudra attendre parce que même du côté, elle toujours pas finie la fic et il y a déjà 42 chapitres au moins ! J'espère quand même je ne t'i pas dégoutée de continuer à lire. Biz

Niil-iste : Alors, c'est vrai, t'as lu ma bio ? T'aurais pas dû, elle est vraiment nulle, d'ailleurs je viens juste de la changer. Sinon, merci pour la review, désolée pour le retard et si tu veux lire quelques fics anglaises, tu peux aller voir dans mes favoris, il y en a plein ! D'ailleurs, il fallait pas hésiter à me le demander, je deviens complètement folle quand on me parle d'anglais, j'adore cette langue !

Duo×Heero : Tu sais, je connaissais même pas Gundam Wing avant que je lise ton pseudo. Mais, bon maintenant, je craque ! J'adore, l'histoire ! Enfin merci pour la review et bonne chance pour tes propres fics ; Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

Kaly : merci pour la review ! je ne me suis pas arrêtée dans l'histoire mais bon, je reconnais que j'ai pris un peu trop de temps ; là. Désolée !

Andromede : des coups de volets ? t'as pas honte de martyriser une pauvre petite fille comme moi ? je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer ; je suis désolée pour le retard, t'auras tous les droits de me frapper si j'ose encore faire ça, promis !

Edge : Bonne prédiction, comme d'habitude, t'es vraiment douée, toi en tout cas ; Bon, je ne te demande pas de prédiction pour le prochain chapitre vu que j'ai pas laissé beaucoup d'indices pour celui-là ! lol ! Bon, mais, j'espère quand même qu'il t'as plu ;

Jenni944 : Merci pour la review : Les révélations, comme tu dis, ne sont pas pour avnt longtemps, non ; mais comme les vacances arrivent, ça ne devrait quand même pas prendre trop de temps pour moi ;

Raziel Tsepes : Merci pour la review. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ta fic (ma mère m'a obligée à éteindre l'ordi), je m'y remets, tout de suite, t'inquiète, lol !

Mileslerenard : ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas pu te parler, quoi. Je suis vraiment désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il fait moins froid à Paris, maintenant parce qu chez nous, l'hiver commence à rentrer, lol ! j'ai hâte de pouvoir te parler sur MSN mais il faut que j'arrange le problème que j'ai avec ce serveur d'abord.


	21. L'abus de potions nuit à la santé

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans la salle-sur-demande et Eliza était avec lui. Ils ramenèrent rapidement leurs valises dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Après avoir déballé ses robes et ses cadeaux, Harry prit le collier que Godric lui avait donné et le passa à son cou. Le pendentif émit une lueur argentée pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir comme avant.

Il passa le reste de la journée près du feu de la salle commune, et lut plusieurs livres trouvés à la librairie de l'école. Et, comme on était jeudi, il rangea ses tomes à sept heures quarante-cinq et se dirigea vers le laboratoire de Potions.

Il entra dès qu'il l'eut atteint. Il était devenu très habitué à être ici maintenant. Il savait exactement où est-ce que tout était rangé, quels étaient les mots de passe qui permettaient d'ouvrir les différents placards d'ingrédients et aussi où il pouvait trouver les différents chaudrons et les différents ustensiles.

Severus n'était pas encore arrivé, il décida donc de finir celle qu'il avait commencée la dernière fois. Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, le Maître de Potions fit son entrée. L'homme s'installa après avoir pris un chaudron en or et commença à préparer ses ingrédients.

Une heure plus tard, le mangemort sortit une étrange mixture bleue pâle de son chaudron et la mit en bouteille. Après l'avoir soigneusement refermée, il soupira et la posa sur la table.

« Severus ? », demanda Harry avec curiosité. « De quelle potion s'agit-il ? »

« C'est une expérience que je suis en train de mener. C'est censé être une potion de Guérison qui pourrait agir sans aucun effet secondaire, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si elle va marcher. Je vais devoir la tester plus tard. ». L'homme ferma les yeux, fatigué.

« Professeur, cela-vous dérangerait-il que je teste la potion ? », demanda Harry.

Severus le regarda avec austérité. « Absolument pas ! », dit-il fermement. « C'est beaucoup dangereux, Sebastien. Je la testerai moi-même ; Et d'ailleurs, que pourrais-tu bien vouloir soigner ? »

« Je pourrais guérir ça. », dit Harry en remontant l'une des manches de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi l'une de ses plus récentes cicatrices, cadeau de sa dernière vision sur Voldemort. « Je me suis coupé par accident en Botanique », dit-il en inventant un mensonge. « De plus, si cette potion a des effets secondaires, ils t'affecteront autant que moi et personne ne sera alors en mesure de t'aider. », se plaint Harry. « S'il te plait, Severus. Je /suis/ ton apprenti, est-ce que je ne peux pas juste la tester pour toi ? Je promets de te dire si je me sens malade ou quoi que ce soit. »

Ce fut après beaucoup de plaintes et de protestations de la part de Severus, le Maître de potions finit par se laisse convaincre. « Si tu sens quoi que ce soit d'anormal », gronda-t-il. « QUOI QUE CE SOIT, d'anormal, tu me le dis IMMEDIATEMENT. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur », dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Espèce d'insupportable gamin ! »

« Des insultes, Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est mature venant de vous ! », dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. Il prit ensuite la fiole et avala le liquide bleu.

Les effets furent instantanés. Plutôt que de sentir l'habituelle sensation de relaxation qu'il avait lorsqu'il buvait les potions de Guérison de Pomfresh, il ressentit le parfait contraire : pris de vertige et nerveux. Soudain sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Il sentit sa peau craquer autour de sa cicatrice. Au lieu de guérir, de nouvelles coupures apparurent tout autour de l'ancienne blessure. Le sang commença, immédiatement à couler le long de son bras. A ce moment-là, son mal de tête était déjà devenu presque aveuglant. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes flancher sous lui et s'évanouit.

Severus retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit les coupures émerger sur la peau pâle de son élève. Malédiction, quelque chose était manifestement allé de travers avec la potion expérimentale. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû autoriser Sebastien à la prendre, mais quand son apprenti l'avait supplié sans s'arrêter pendant quinze minutes, il avait finalement donné son accord.

Quand son élève s'effondra, il se précipita et réussit à attraper le garçon. Après l'avoir placé sur un lit métamorphosé, il ne lui resta plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre que la potion cesse de faire effet.

S'il essayait de donner une potion de guérison à l'enfant, celle-ci pourrait réagir avec les différents ingrédients contenus dans celle de son expérience, et qui savait alors ce qui pourrait advenir ? Il resta donc au côté de Sebastien, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

Enfin, après exactement dix minutes, les coupures cessèrent d'apparaître. Mais à ce moment-là, le sang s'écoulait des diverses blessures qu'il venait de recevoir à une vitesse alarmante. Prenant sa baguette, il marmonna rapidement les quelques formules magiques régénératrices qu'il connaissait. Finalement, sous ses yeux, l'écoulement de sang ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Il eut un soupir de soulagement, puis retira les robes de l'enfant afin de lui appliquer un baume de Soin.

Il lui enleva sa chemisa et fut submergé par la culpabilité lorsqu'il vit les différentes coupures et autres hématomes qui recouvraient la peau pâle. Il étala l'onguent sur les plaies, et regarda la peau tuméfiée guérir lentement. Les cicatrices, par contre, resteraient. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les faire disparaître.

Le garçon eut un léger gémissement. « Sebastien ? », demanda-t-il doucement en déplaçant l'enfant.

Le jeune sorcier finit par ouvrir les yeux. « Sev ? », demanda-t-il faiblement, la douleur colorant sa voix. Un sourire quasi-invisible apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il murmura. « De la figue ratatinée. Tu dois ajouter plus de figues ratatinées. » Et sur ces mots, il s'endormit.

qpqpqp

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla dans une petite pièce. Où était-il ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était la peine aveuglante.

Il était sur le point de se lever lorsque tout à coup, Severus entra. « Tu t'es enfin réveillé », dit Severus, le soulagement visible dans ses yeux. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry se leva sans comprendre la cause de toute cette inquiétude. « Je vais bien, Severus.», dit-il pour rassurer l'homme. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« PAS GRAND-CHOSE ! », hurla le maître de Potions. « PAS GRAND-CHOSE, MON ŒIL ! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS COMBIEN DE SANG TU AS PERDU ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et plaça ses mains sur l'épaule de Severus dans une tentative de calmer l'homme bouleversé. « Ça va. », dit-il doucement mais fermement. « Calme-toi, je vais bien. Ca ne m'a pas fait si mal que ça. J'ai déjà eu pire. » La dernière partie avait été marmonnée, et il n'avait pas voulu qu'on l'entende mais Severus l'entendit quand même.

« Tu as déjà eu pire ? Quel pire ? Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

Harry eut un sursaut lorsqu'il réalisa que le Maître de Potions l'avait entendu. Il se frappa mentalement. Comment avait-il pu oublier que les oreilles fines de l'homme. « Ce n'est rien », marmonna-t-il. « Je ne veux pas en parler, Severus. »

Bien qu'il ne soit pas satisfait de cette réponse, Severus acquiesça. « Très bien.», dit-il. « Si tu es sûr que tout va bien, alors tu peux partir. »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta la pièce sans remarquer les regards inquiets que Severus lui lançait.

qpqpqp

Plusieurs jours plus tard…

C'était la nuit de la veille de Noël. Harry se faufila dans les cuisines avec les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés à ses amis. Il avait rajouté les pendentifs de Godric dans tous les paquets sauf celui de Severus. Il voulait donner lui donner le collier face-à-face. Il glissa un petit mot dans chacun des cadeaux afin d'expliquer le fonctionnement des bijoux.

Une fois entré dans la Cuisine, il tomba rapidement sur Dobby.

« Mr Sebastien, Monsieur ! », s'écria le petit elfe de maison. « Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »

Harry eut un sourire pour l'elfe enthousiaste. « Laisse ces cadeaux au pied du lit de mes amis quand tu iras nettoyer les dortoirs, d'accord ? »

« Oui, monsieur Sebastien, monsieur, Dobby le fera, Monsieur ! », dit Dobby avec excitation.

« Merci, Dobby. », dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Il sortit alors une autre boîte qu'il donna à l'elfe de maison. «Et ça, c'est pour toi. »

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Sebastien, Monsieur ! », dit l'elfe en se mettant à sautiller un peu partout, ses yeux de la taille de balles de base-ball remplis de larmes de joie à la vue de la paire de chaussettes rouge et verte. « Les chaussettes sont les vêtements préférés de Dobby, Monsieur ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. », dit Harry en prenant congé de son ami. Il retourna ensuite au dortoir de Serpentard et s'endormit.

qpqpqp

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt, vers sept heures du matin. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux de Noël avec impatience, découvrant qu'il avait reçu des livres de la part d'Hermione et d'Eliza (sur les Potions et la Défense), un pull-over émeraude de la part de Mrs Weasley (Ron lui avait visiblement parlé de lui), une magnifique cape noir en velours et satin avec un fermoir en argent venait de Draco, un Vif d'Or qui lui permettrait de s'entraîner de la part de Ron (cela avait sûrement dû coûté une fortune au rouquin), et pour son plus grand plaisir, un plateau d'échecs en acajou de la part de Severus.

Il enfila une robe tout en prenant le cadeau pour le Maître de Potions et se dirigea vers les donjons. Lorsqu'il eut atteint son bureau, il ouvrit la porte et sourit. Severus était assis à sa table, occupé à noter les copies de ses élèves.

« Joyeux Noël, Severus ! », s'écria Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Le Maître de Potions se retourna avec un air surpris.

« Bonjour Sebastien. », l'accueillit-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu t'apporter ton cadeau de Noël », dit Harry enthousiaste. « Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais oublier quand même ? Oh, et merci pour le jeu d'échecs. »

« Oh mais de rien », dit l'homme.

Harry plaça un large coffre de chêne dans les bras de Severus. « Ouvre-le. »

Severus obéit et ouvrit lentement le couvercle. Le fermoir fit entendre un léger grincement lorsqu'il le fit.

Il ne put retenir un bruit de surprise lorsqu'il vit, à l'intérieur, tous les ingrédients de potions dont il pourrait jamais avoir besoin. Des rangées et rangées de flacons y étaient rangés, chacun d'entre eux étiquetés avec l'écriture fine et précise de Sebastien. Prenant l'une des fioles, il vit la mention : « cheveu d'elfe ». Il se tourna vers le garçon, sidéré. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois être ? »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre lorsqu'il vit l'air d'incrédulité qu'affichait l'homme. Il s'était procuré la plupart des ingrédients dans l'Allée des Embrumes et certains des ingrédients les plus rares avaient été tirés de la boîte que lui avait donnée Salazar. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait autant besoin que le Maître de Potions.

« Comment as-tu réussi à trouver tout ça ? », dit Severus, admiratif devant une bouteille contenant du venin de basilique. « Ils n'en vendent nulle part ! »

« J'ai mes sources. », dit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Est-ce que ça te plait ? »

A sa surprise, le Maître de Potions pourtant connu pour son apathie se tourna vers lui et le serra étroitement dans ses bras. Harry se laissa aller et l'étreignit en retour.

« C'est un magnifique cadeau. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il représente pour moi. », chuchota Severus. Personne ne lui avait jamais offert un tel présent auparavant. Cela signifiait le monde pour lui, le fait que quelqu'un tienne suffisamment à lui pour dépenser son temps et son argent à lui acheter les ingrédients de Potions les plus rares au monde. « Merci, Sebastien. »

Après que l'homme l'ait relâché, Harry sortit le coffret qui contenait le collier. « Là, c'est pour toi aussi. » Severus ouvrit la boîte avec curiosité et eut le souffle coupé. A l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait un collier fait de grenat noir. La pierre précieuse avait la forme d'une étoile à six branches et on y voyait les lettres argent « S.R » gravées dessus. Le pendentif était retenu par une chaîne en platine.

Il y a un charme de protection dessus, donc, si jamais tu es en danger mon collier brillera », dit Harry en indiquant son propre pendentif. « Oh, et une dernière chose. Tu peux communiquer avec moi à travers le collier.

« Comment ? »

« Comme ceci. » Harry baissa la main et appuya sur le grenat de son étoile. « Phoenix Flamboyant. », dit-il, murmurant le code d'activation de son médaillon. /Severus /, demanda-t-il en parlant par l'intermédiaire du bijou.

Près de lui, il entendit Severus lâcher une exclamation de surprise. /Sebastien /

Harry sourit et remit son collier sous sa chemise. « Maintenant tu sais comment l'utiliser. Tu as juste besoin de choisir un code d'activation et le tour sera joué. Il tendit les bras et attacha le collier autour du cou de Severus. « Garde-le toujours sur toi, d'accord ? »

Severus acquiesça, laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Merci Sebastien.», murmura-t-il. « Ce sont les plus beaux cadeaux que j'ai eus de ma vie. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Sev. », dit Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Oh, je dois y aller avant que Draco se réveille. A plus, bye. » Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise rapide sur la joue de son professeur avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce, laissant un Severus plus que sidéré derrière lui.

qpqpqp

Annonce importante : Combien parmi vous serez intéressés que je traduise quelques one-shots du manga FAKE en français ? Rassurez-vous, les histoires sont bonnes et pas très longues et elles ne m'empêcheront de continuer cette fic là, surtout que les vacances approchent. En tout cas, avant de commencer, j'aimerais bien savoir de savoir si ça intéresse certains ; Bon, passons au plus important maintenant :

Réponse aux reviews :

Thealie : les fondateurs, le retour, c'est pour bientôt (enfin je crois), mais bon ils reviendront c'est sûr ! Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup voir cette étoile et encore plus l'avoir ! lol ! Je suppose qu'elle a pas mis remus parce qu'il ne se sent pas encore assez proche de Sebastien, logique vu qu'il ne sait pas que c'est Harry. Mais bon, il finira par jouer un rôle important dans l'histoire ; oups ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça ! lol !

Sk8girl : T'as parfaitement pour les pierres, tu sais. En fait, c'est moi qui ais mal traduit, la traduction la plus exacte ne serait pas « pierre précieuse » mais gemme, mais bon, après on m'aurait dit que le rubis et l'émeraude sont plus précieux que ça. Oh et puis j'abandonne, je déteste la bio, moi ! lol !

Vela : merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les autres !

Vif d'Or : merci pour les félicitations, mais bon j'ai baissé ce trimestre, ouinn ! C'est pas juste ! Je veux mes vacances tout de suite aussi, y'en a franchement marre du lycée ! Je te donne la réponse de l'auteur au prochain chapitre, promis juré !

Agena : Tu m'as fait rougir avec tes compliments ! Sinon, c'est vrai que les chapitres ne sont pas super longs, mais bon je promets de faire un effort au niveau de la vitesse pour me rattraper.

Ambre Amberson : Rassure moi, c'est de l'ironie quand tu m'as dit que je traduisais vite ? Parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse prendre plus de temps que ce que j'ai pris, quelque chose qui ne se reproduira d'ailleurs pas ! Un chapitre à la semaine ! Nouveau tarif ! lol ! Sinon, rassure-toi, je ne doute pas de ta grandeur lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre a été au moins aussi bon que les autres ;

Jenny944 : Sevvy, le grand retour ! Moi aussi, je l'adore ! C'est même mon perso préféré (le plus facile à torturer avec Harry, comment laisser passer une telle perle rare ? lol !)

Sahada : merci ! Mais tu sais, il en déjà un phoenix et des serpents, mais bon, c'est vrai que la période où j'avais posté cette partie de l'histoire remonte à loin ; lol ! Comment t'as trouvé Sev ?

Raziel Tsepes : Bonjour à mon vampire préféré ! J'espère que tu t'en sors avec tes partiels et je te souhaite toute la chance du monde !

Namyothis : Stage jusqu'au 16 juillet ? Ma pauvre, je te plains ; j'arriverais pas à survivre, moi ! En tout cas, je tiens bon et je posterai plus souvent surtout si ça peut te faire plaisir. Big kiss

Isa-Syn ex U.S. Hermy : Dis-moi, j'avais pas remarquer, mais c'est fou ce que Isa-Syn est proche du mot « assassine », et puis le violon, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est un indice sur quelque chose qui se passera plus tard en rapport sur la musique, il sera très angst, d'ailleurs ce chapitre. Bon, je la ferme tout de suite avant de tout raconter ; lol !

Edge : toi, faire une fausse prédiction ? Je suis sûre que c'est impossible ! lol ! Si tu as le courage de lire les réponses que j'ai données aux autres, essaie de m'en faire une, sinon, c'est pas grave, t'auras un autre chapitre quand même. Il faut pas être trop sadique dans la vie tout de même, lol !

Mileslerenard : En fait, on part en vacances tôt parce qu'il y a le bac sinon, normalement ça aurait été le 12 juillet et on serait rentrés en août de toute façon. Il fait froid, ici, je suis tombée malade, c'est pas juste !

Andromede : Et avant que tu ne le dises, non pas de réaction bizarre pour Draco par ce que pour lui Harry et Eliza n'ont disparu qu'une heure mais bon, c'est Draco, il finira par nous faire une autre scène bientôt ! si tu as aimé Godric, il y a un chapitre que tu vas aimer et qui sera à propos de Salazar et Severus(eh oui je ne me suis pas trompée dans les noms).

Pirate of Hogwarts : J'avoue que je voulais mettre vélane, mais le problème c'est que dans certaines traductions que j'ai lues de l'anglais, ils mettent veela, c'est à n'y plus rien comprendre ! Il ne s'est rien passé dans « le monde réel » car il y a distorsion de temps entre les deux dimensions. Sinon, désolée pour la faute my lady ! lol ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

Anonyme : Merci pour la review, par contre, je suis désolée, mais l'auteur n'envisage aucun couple particulier pour le moment sauf peut-être dans la suite. Bref, il faut qu'on attende encore, parce qu'elle sait même pas encore avec qui elle va mettre le pauvre Harry !

Ornaluca : Merci, tu me rassures, j'avais peur que tout le monde ait oublié la fic ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements, tu peux pas avoir à quel point ça fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il puisse exister des reviewers aussi fidèles que toi, ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci !


	22. Vacances de Noël et découvertes

Draco venait juste de se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit Sebastien l'appeler. « Hé Draco ! », dit-il avec entrain. « Ca te dirait de venir faire une partie de Quidditch ? »

Il hésita puis acquiesça. « Bien sûr », répondit-il en se levant pour enfiler sa robe. « Donne-moi un moment pour ouvrir mes cadeaux. »

Draco s'assit et commença à déchirer les papiers de plusieurs larges boîtes. A l'intérieur se trouvaient diverses sortes de bonbons et autres confiseries luxueuses. Deux paquets contenaient des capes et des robes qui avaient visiblement coûté une fortune. Il eut un soupir presque inaudible et se retint de grogner. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose. Des vêtements chers de la part de ses parents, des friandises, etc. de la part ses soi-disant « amis ». Bien sûr, il appréciait les cadeaux mais il savait que les vêtements étaient seulement envoyés pour montrer la richesse des Malfoy et les bonbons seulement parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, l'un des plus loyal Mangemort de Voldemort.

Il arriva au présent de Severus. Son parrain était quelqu'un qui le faisait se sentir complètement différent. Plutôt que de le couvrir de choses sans importance comme le faisait ses parents, l'homme le faisait se sentir…voulu. Comme s'il était quelqu'un qui avait vraiment de l'importance pour lui. Son parrain avait toujours été celui qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux quand il n'arrivait plus à supporter ses parents. Ouvrant le coffret, il découvrit une cape vert argent. Une cape d'Invisibilité. La cape était simple mais élégante et Draco savait qu'elle lui serait très utile.

« C'est de la part de qui ? »

Il leva les yeux quand il entendit Sebastien lui poser la question. « Severus. Le Professeur Rogue. C'est mon parrain. »

Sebastien hocha la tête pensivement. « Tiens », lui dit son ami Serpentard en lui tendant une dernière boîte. « C'est mon cadeau. Il peut paraître puéril, mais il m'a fait pensé à toi et je pense que tu l'aimeras. »

Draco examina avec curiosité, le cadeau soigneusement emballé qu'il avait entre les mains. Enlevant l'emballage, il découvrit un coffret en bois de chêne. Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'il était composé de deux compartiments différents. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant les deux présents.

Le premier était un dragon en peluche. Oui, c'était un jouet puéril mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de l'apprécier. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'animaux en peluche auparavant : ses parents ne l'avaient jamais choyé d'aucune façon que ce soit. C'était quelque chose de…spécial que de lui acheter quelque chose d'aussi simple mais pourtant si plein d'attention pour Noël. Le petit dragon était d'une douce couleur bordeaux et ses yeux étaient en fait deux gemmes bleues et brillantes.

Il pouvait entendre Sebastien parler près de lui. « Ces yeux. Ils m'ont fait pensé à toi. Ils ont exactement la même couleur que les tiens. On dirait l'océan avant la tempête. Le bleu représente la mer glacée et le gris une tempête sauvage. J'espère que tu l'aimes. »

Draco sourit et se jeta sur son ami. « Je l'adore. », murmura-t-il doucement. « Je n'avais jamais reçu rien de tel avant. »

« Regarde dans l'autre compartiment. », le rappela Harry.

Draco tourna les yeux vers l'autre compartiment et laissa échapper une exclamation. Il y avait une simple chaîne en argent à l'intérieur. Le médaillon était enforme d'étoile et portait la mention « Draconis ».

Harry eut un sourire en voyant les yeux de Draco s'agrandir. Il avait remplacé « D.M » par « Draconis ». Cela lui avait semblé plus…juste. Il lui expliqua rapidement comment parler par l'intermédiaire du bijou. « …il te suffit juste d'installer un code d'activation. »

Le blond lui sourit. « Merci Sebastien. »

« Je t'en prie. Allez, allons faire une partie sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je demanderai à Eliza, Ron et Hermione de venir. »

« Weasley et Granger ? », demanda Draco avec dédain. « Sommes-nous obligés ? »

« Oui. », dit Harry avec fermeté. « Nous avons besoin d'autant de joueurs que possible. Allez, viens. »

A la fin, ils finirent par être huit personnes : Harry, Draco, Eliza, Hermione, Ron, Balise Zabini, Dean et Seamus. Quand Harry et Draco avaient demandé à Eliza de les rejoindre, Blaise les avait entendus et avait demandé à être de la partie. Quand ils avaient demandé à Ron, celui-ci avait accepté et avait en plus réussi à ramener Hermione, Dean et Seamus avec lui. C'est donc ainsi que les huit se dirigèrent vers le Terrain de Quidditch, balais en main.

Draco possédait lui aussi un Comète2000, mais il ne se moqua ni de Ron ni d'Hermione quand ils exhibèrent leur Brossdur et leur Nimbus. Seamus et Dean empruntèrent leurs balais à deux camarades de classe et réussirent à obtenir deux Eclair de Feux.

Harry fut Attrapeur pendant que Eliza et Draco occupaient les fonctions de Batteur et Poursuiveur. Blaise fut le gardien de leur équipe.

Les Gryffondors formèrent l'autre équipe avec Ron en tant que Gardien, Hermione en Poursuiveuse, Dean en Batteur et Seamus en Attrapeur. Harry sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Ca allait être drôle.

Deux heures et deux parties plus tard, les deux équipes se posèrent au sol pour se reposer. Personnellement, Harry, lui, n'avait même pas encore commencé à être fatigué. Laissant les autres se reposer, il reprit son balai et commencer à voler autour du Terrain. Il repensa aux matches qu'il venait de jouer. Serpentard avait, bien entendu, gagné les deux parties grâce au fait que Harry avait attrapé le Vif à chaque fois. Blaise se révéla également être une joueuse décente bien qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée par ce sport.

« Hé Sebastien ! », entendit-il Ron crier. « Montre à Dean et Seamus le truc que tu as fait la première fois qu'on t'a vu ! »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Calculant son angle, il se mit rapidement debout sur le manche de son balai. Il crut entendre plusieurs exclamations, mais il n'en était pas certain. Toute sa concentration était concentrée sur ce qu'il allait essayer de faire.

Il prit une grande respiration, sauta et fit une rapide succession de roues tournoyant dans les airs à une vitesse incroyable. Il plaça ses talons vers la direction sol et entama une chute vertigineuse. Le vent balaya ses cheveux ébouriffés par la vitesse alors que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta en pleine chute, se tenant « physiquement » debout sur le vent. Puis, il repartit de nouveau en altitude comme si une force inconnue le poussait vers le haut. Voyant son balai près de lui sur sa droite, il exécuta une autre roue sifflant à travers l'air avant de redescendre pour attraper le manche de son Comète. Il s'assit et prit le temps de se calmer avant d'atterrir.

Plusieurs exclamations et compliments se firent entendre alors que ses amis excités le félicitaient. Il rougit lorsqu'il entendit Dean s'exclamer : « C'était incroyable, Sebastien ! »

Après un autre match, ils retournèrent au château pour déjeuner. Harry se sentait extrêmement heureux. Ron n'avait pas échangé un seul mot de travers avec Draco. Le blond, en retour, s'était montré tolérant envers les Gryffondors. Il commençait même à parler à Hermione. Bien que Seamus ait insulté les Serpentards une fois, un prompt regard noir de Harry l'avait vite fait taire.

Après le déjeuner, Harry décida de s'entraîner aux duels. « Hé Eliza. », s'écria-t-il. « J'ai envie de faire un Duel, tu viens avec moi ? »

La rousse eut un rapide hochement de tête. « Bien sûr », dit-elle en se levant.

« Attendez. », les interrompit Draco. « J'ai envie de regarder. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Harry et Eliza échangèrent un regard avant que le garçon n'acquiesce. « Pourquoi pas ? », dit-il.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du Grand Hall, une voix s'exclama : « Sebastien ! Où vas-tu ? »

Il se retourna et vit que c'était Hermione qui l'avait appelé. « On allait faire un Duel Eliza et moi. », répondit-il. « Draco veut nous regarder faire. »

« Est-ce Ron et moi pouvons venir aussi ? », demanda la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés avec enthousiasme. « Je sais que vous êtes excellents en Duel. On pourrait peut-être apprendre quelque chose. »

Harry sourit devant l'empressement de la jeune fille. « Bien sûr, venez les amis ! », dit-il.

« Quelle salle allez-vous utiliser ? », demanda Ron alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers.

« Salle Sur Demande. », répondit Harry. Voyant le regard surpris que lui lança son ami, il eut un sourire. « Ce n'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça. Je connais cette pièce depuis longtemps déjà. »

En entrant dans la salle, ils découvrirent qu'elle avait été installée pour convenir aux besoins du Duel. Deux sofas avaient été alignés sur les côtés pour les spectateurs et un large espace vide était situé au milieu. Alors que Ron, Hermione et Draco étaient en train de s'installer, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ron, Hermione, Draco. », dit-il d'une voix posée. « Avant que nous commencions, je voudrais vous prévenir : nous allons utiliser toutes sortes de sortilèges et maléfices sauf le Kedavra. Tous les autres sorts sont acceptés, c'est valable pour les Impardonnables. »

Ce fut le chaos instantané. Hermione se lança dans une tirade à propos du fait qu'ils étaient illégaux, pendant qu'un Ron aux yeux écarquillés s'exclamait : « QUOI ! Vous allez utiliser de la Magie Noire ? Mais seuls les seigneurs des ténèbres s'en servent ! » Draco se contente de le dévisager longuement avec surprise.

« STOP ! », ordonna Harry. « Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'on utilise de la Magie Noire que nous sommes maléfiques, cela fait juste de nous des sorciers et sorcières sombres. C'est l'intention que tu mets derrière ce que tu veux faire qui te rend bon ou mauvais, pas les sortilèges ou les charmes que tu utilises, compris ? Si ça te pose un problème, je te suggère de sortir maintenant. Hermione, le Directeur SAIT que nous utilisons des sorts sombres, à moins qu'il ait oublié. Donc, ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un veut s'en aller ? »

Les trois restèrent où ils étaient bien que Ron ait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« Bien », dit Harry. « Je vais lancer un Bouclier Protecteur suffisamment puissant pour qu'il repousse tous les sorts qui seront lancés de votre côté. Cela inclut les Impardonnables donc vous n'avez pas à avoir peur d'être touchés par quoique ce soit. » Il se tourna vers Eliza. « Prête ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un grand sourire. « Prête. » Levant leurs baguettes, ils s'inclinèrent et commencèrent.

« Stupefix ! », s'écria Harry en commençant par quelque chose de facile. Il savait qu'Eliza ne se laisserait certainement pas battre avec quelque chose d'aussi simple.

Il avait raison. La jeune fille s'écarta du chemin en éclair et contre-attaqua avec un « Petrificius Totalus ! » et un rapide « Expelliarmus ! »

Harry esquiva les deux et passa à un niveau de magie un peu plus avancé : « Tormenta ! »

Ce sort bien que conçu pour provoquer la douleur était considéré comme « blanc ».

« Protego ! Impedimenta ! Culter ! »

C'était le premier sortilège sombre. Harry fut cependant touché quand il sauta vers la droite pour éviter le maléfice Impedimenta. Diverses coupures apparurent sur son bras contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Il serra les dents de douleur et marmonna un rapide charme de Guérison. Les blessures disparurent. « Exaresco ! Incendio ! »

Eliza eut un sourire narquois quand le Sortilège de Dissection la manqua alors que le Sort de feu se rapprochait d'elle. Réunissant ses pouvoirs élémentaux, elle poussa le feu à se retourner contre Harry.

Harry se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu oublier les pouvoirs élémentaux de la fille ? Se réprimandant mentalement, il créa rapidement un bouclier de glace. Lorsque le feu heurta la glace, les deux forces s'annulèrent presque instantanément. Il passa à son autre élément. Il concentra les courants qui régissaient l'air alentour, poussant son énergie en direction de son adversaire. Il força l'air dans trois directions : un courant au milieu, un à droite et le dernier à gauche.

«Wingardium Leviosa ! », cria Eliza en pointant sa baguette sur elle-même. Elle s'envola en hauteur en évitant les vents. « Endoloris ! »

Harry se maudit en silence tout en évitant l'Impardonnable. « Seclario ! »

Eliza sauta sur le côté tout en lui envoyant une autre série de maléfices. Harry les évita tous sauf un.

Le monde qui l'entourait devint noir alors qu'il sentait sa vue le quitter. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il ne paniqua pas. Il sentit un autre sortilège venir vers lui et il sauta rapidement. Son sens de l'ouïe était extrêmement puissant. Il pointa sa baguette en aveugle vers la direction où il avait pu entendre des pas précipités. « Impero », siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'Impardonnable sembla atteindre son but, car Harry sentit soudain la présence d'une autre âme avec lui. « Lâche ta baguette. », ordonna-t-il durement. « Lâche ta baguette ! »

N'entendant aucune réaction, il hurla : « MAINTENANT ! »

Le bruit du bois heurtant la pierre se fit entendre lorsque Eliza finit par obéir aux ordres. Harry se laissa retomber au sol, et d'u coup de baguette, annula son Imperium et restaura sa vue.

Un bruit d'applaudissement se fit entendre en provenance des sofas. Se tournant, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Hermione et Ron arboraient une expression sidérée sur chacun de leurs visages.

« C'était un bon Duel. », dit Eliza avec un sourire. « On devrait le faire plus souvent. Allez, c'est l'heure de dîner, partons. »

Harry hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, Ron, Hermione et Draco sur ses talons. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le Grand Hall pour aller manger.

Après le repas :

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor :

Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés dans un coin de la salle et parlaient à voix basse de peur que quelqu'un ne les entende.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. », dit Hermione. « Il a vraiment utiliser de la MAGIE NOIRE DANS L'ECOLE ! »

«Calme.», dit Ron doucement. « Tu penses que sa famille est « sombre » ? Lui, doit l'être avec tous les maléfices qu'il connaît. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je n'en sais vraiment rien pour l'instant. », dit-elle. « Je chercherai le nom « Frostpine » à la bibliothèque, je verrai bien ce que ça donnera. » Ils décidèrent d'aller à la Bibliothèque ensemble, déterminés à en savoir plus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione poussa un petit cri terrifié. Ron se précipita vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas 'Mione ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« REGARDE ! », cria Hermione. « Lis ça ! »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la page. « Et alors ? Ca parle des Fondateurs. »

« Continue à lire. »

Les Fondateurs : Informations Générales :

Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle fondèrent Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, il y a environ un millénaire. Ils entreposèrent une « copie » de leurs esprits dans un vieux chapeau, qui est maintenant connu sous le nom de « Choixpeau Magique ». Tous les héritiers des Fondateurs changèrent leurs noms afin de ne pas être reconnus trop aisément. Les noms exacts demeurent inconnus bien que des noms de famille possibles soient mentionnés dans la liste ci-dessous.

Godric Gryffondor : Directeur de la maison Gryffondor, célèbre pour ses talents en Duel et en Métamorphose. Mage Blanc extrêmement puissant. Censé avoir combattu Salazar Serpentard dans un combat entre le Bien et le Mal.

Animaux : Lion, Licorne

Couleurs : Rouge (Bordeaux), Or

Noms de Familles que pourraient avoir utilisé ses Héritiers : Goldeye, Dumbledore, Potter, Germinius/Germina (Gemini), Hawkings

Présent Héritier : Inconnu

Pierres Précieuses : Pierre de Lune, Rubis

Salazar Serpentard : Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, connu pour ses talents en Potions. Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ennemi de Godric Gryffondor.

Animal : Serpent

Couleurs : Vert (Emeraude), Argent

Pierres Précieuses : Emeraude, Grenat Noir

Noms de Familles que pourraient avoir utilisés ses Héritiers : Mordecai, Jedusor, Frostpine, Perfidus/Perfida, Tylor

Présent Héritier : Inconnu

Rowena Serdaigle : Directrice de la Maison Serdaigle, connue pour ses talents en Sortilèges. On dit d'elle qu'elle serait la mère de toute sagesse

Animaux : Aigle, Phoenix

Couleurs : Bleu (Saphir), Mauve (Améthiste, Violet)

Pierres Précieuses : Saphir, Diamant

Noms de Familles que pourraient avoir utilisés ses Héritiers : Raillond'lune, McCathy, Rosethorn, Praeclaius/Praeclaria, Tayler

Présent Héritier : Inconnu

Helga Poufsouffle : Connue pour ses talents en Botanique et en Guérison. On dit d'elle qu'elle a été la meilleure guérisseuse que le monde ait jamais connu.

Animal : Blaireau

Couleurs : Jaune, Marron

Pierres Précieuses : Topaze, Citrine

Noms de Familles que pourraient avoir utilisés ses Héritiers : Pearwood, Lystra, Luria, Rainsville, Nadlen, Valden, Zenadius/Zenadia

Présent Héritier : Inconnu

Ron laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il comprit. « Frostpine ! Rosethorn ! Ce sont des noms de familles possibles pour les héritiers de Serpentard et Serdaigle ! Tu crois qu'il est possible… »

« C'est la seule raison à laquelle je peux penser qui expliquerait pourquoi Sebastien et Eliza sont si puissants. Et je ne savais pas que « Potter » était un nom possible pour un héritier de Gryffondor ! »

« Tu crois que c'est Harry l'héritier ?»

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne sais, je ne sais pas ! Ca fait trop de coïncidences d'un seul coup ! Si Harry, Eliza et Sebastien sont les héritiers de Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle, qui est l'héritier de Poufsouffle ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? », dit Ron soudainement. « J'en ai assez ; Oublions tout ça et allons nous coucher »

Pour une fois, Hermione acquiesça son accord. Elle était déconcertée et fatiguée ; elle avait besoin de dormir. « Allons-y. »

Ensemble, ils retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor.

S'ils étaient restés plus longtemps, ils auraient vu le petit rat, se précipiter à travers la pièce, escalader la fenêtre et disparaître dans la Forêt.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Réponse aux reviews :

Mileslerenard : Merci ! Alors comment se passe tes vacances, tu as beaucoup de soleil, j'espère ? Moi, ça va même si je m'ennuie parfois ; Mon service MSN a un problème et j'arrive toujours pas à le réparer. Mais, je compte sur mon cousin pour le faire(il vient me voir dimanche prochain, j'ai hâte d'y être !)

Ornaluca : Merci pour ta review, concernant FAKE, je pense en traduire une de rating M, mais je sais pas encore très bien laquelle. Quoi qu'il en soit je te préviendrai dès que ce sera fait si tu veux. J'espère que t'as aimé !

Sahada : Désolée, mais toujours pas de couples en vue ! Je commence à perdre espoir. Par contre, ils vont découvrir que Sebastien est Harry dans très peu de temps. J'ai hâte de traduire cette partie de l'histoire !

Crystal d'Avalon : Merci pour les compliments. Pour FAKE, j'ai déjà quelques vues sur des fics, mais je n'ai pas encore pu demander à l'auteur, snif !

Isa-Syn : Des chapitres, il doit y en avoir 42 ou 43 pour l'instant, je sais plus très bien ! (Shame on me !) Pour la remarque si j'ai relu mon chapitre ou pas, et ben en fait, non, je ne relis jamais mes chapitres, parce que sinon, je ne serais jamais satisfaite de ma traduction et j'oserais plus rien posté (déjà que là ça va lentement), que veux-tu, je suis perfectionniste. Au fait, et tes vacances, t'as encore tué personne,… quoi c'est moi que tu veux tuer ? lol !

Lunicorne : Merci pour les encouragements, FAKE ce sera pour bientôt. Biz à toi aussi !

Namyothis : Trop de compliments ! Non, mais t'as décidé de me faire rougir à vie ou quoi ? lol ! Blague mise à part, merci pour les encouragements, je compte bien essayer de ne pas te décevoir niveau style. Big kiss

Thealie : C'est vrai qu'il est mimi Sev quand il est content, donc un conseil : ne vas pas lire le 6è tome d'HP, ça m'a dégouté ! Méchante, JK, qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire à Sev ! J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit. Heureusement que les fics existent.

Jenny 944 : Ca c'est sûr que notre Dee est un pervers, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Je pense traduire une fic de FAKE, d'ici à deux semaines, mais je sais pas trop laquelle pour l'instant.

Lune d'Argent : T'es pas un peu folle de perdre ton temps à lire ma fic plutôt que de travailler ? Non, mais, je voudrais pas que ça me retombe sur les doigts. Lol ! Sinon, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à attirer du nouveau monde. Vraiment désolée pour la longue attente !

Holy Black : Je me demande si tu pourras lire ça vu que t'es à Maurice, mais bon, j'espère que tu vas pas m'engueuler encore une fois parce qu'il y aurait une faute sur le chapitre. En tout cas, si tu arrives à me répondre, écris moi en français normal, s'il te plaît ? C'est pas trop te demander ? Je blague, me regarde pas avec ces yeux là ! Gros bisouxx à toi, ta sœur qui pense à toi.

Fanli : Comment as-tu trouvé le volume 7 de FAKE ? C'est devenu mon préféré et de loin ! j'adore la tête de Dee quand Ryo lui dit (enfin) qu'il l'aime !. Bon, arrêtons le délire, je pense traduire un one-shot très bientôt !

Maugrei : Tu sais quoi ? J'ai super honte, mais j'ai complètement oublié quelle était la forme Animagus de Seb et Eliza, il va falloir que je relise les chapitres depuis le début, je te préviendrai dès que j'aurais retrouvé. Quant aux histoires de couples, non, il n'y en a toujours pas, snif !

Petite Grenouille : Merci pour les compliments ! Quant à FAKE, c'est un manga yaoi, qui se passe à New-York, mais si ça t'intéresse vraiment, je peux t'en faire un résumé complet et te l'envoyer par mail. En tout cas, fais-moi signe

Underphoenix : Merci ! et désolée du retard, je suis impardonnable !

Linoubell : Merci pour les compliments ! Par contre désolée de pas avoir été plus rapide, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !

Lolodidie : Merci à toi « la folle parmi tant d'autres », ça me rassure que tu dises ça, au moins je suis pas la seule sur Terre à être bonne pour l'asile (lol !). FAKE, ce sera pour bientôt, je préviendrai à l'avance aussi

Vif d'or : Kikoo ! Tu connais pas FAKE ? Eh ben, c'est un manga yaoi vraiment trop réussi. Si tu veux des infos en plus, donne moi ton adresse e-mail, je te ferai passer un résumé et des images si tu veux. Big kiss à toi

Dragonise : Merci, heureuse de voir que ça te plait, mais la suite est encore plus surprenante que le début de la fic ! (si, si, je t'assure !)

Sharo.L.S : Consulter un psy ? Oui, pourquoi pas, tu m'emmènes avec toi ? Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une cure moi aussi ! lol, tu veux des infos sur FAKE ? Pas de problèmes, donne moi ton adresse et je t'envoie tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce bijou ! Dsl du retard par contre, mais t'inquiète pas pour l'autre chapitre, je l'ai déjà presque terminé. Si, j'te jur, c'est possible !

Raziel Tepes : Ah, pas eu le temps de lire ton(tes ?) nouveau(x) chap(s) !Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée, je vais y faire un tour dès que je peux, promis, juré !

HarryPottern91 : Désolée pour les fautes dans les chapitres, on n'arrète pas de me le dire mais le fait est que je ne relis jamais ce que je traduis. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée. Enfin, désolée du retard, mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de lire la fic, surtout !

David : Je suis impardonnable, j'aurais dû poster plus tôt ! Vraiment désolée ! Quant à mon rythme de parution, il varie en fonction de mes humeurs. Mais, en général, j'arrive à en faire plus d'un par mois, c'est juste que je peux être vraiment paresseuse parfois, sorry !

Jennifer Evans : Merci pour les compliments. Oui, je veux lire HP6 en version anglaise, mais il est assez dur à trouver là où j'habite (à l'île de la Réunion en plein milieu de l'Océan Indien), mais j'ai déjà lu des résumés, oui, on développe Rogue, mais non, il est pas gentil dedans ! Je commence à détester JK, surtout que Sev est mon perso préféré.

Nushan Ynis : Moi vous oublier ? Mais tu rigoles ou quoi ! La preuve, je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre. Comment ça, j'ai pris trop de temps ?(lol !) Bon, j'espère que t'as quand même aimé le chapitre !


	23. Le bal

Hi everyone ! Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps mais après avoir lu le 6è HP, je ne me sentais plus le courage de continuer à traduire la fic. Encore vraiment désolée. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant l'histoire même si elle n'est plus en accord avec celle de JK maintenant. Gros bisous à tous (les auteurs n'ont plus droit de répondre aux reviews apparemment), et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements.

« Queudver. », dit une voix froide. « Qu'as-tu découvert à Poudlard ? »

« Je…j'ai découvert quelques informations à propos de S-Sebastien Frostpine, M…Milord. », bégaya l'homme agenouillé au sol de façon plutôt pathétique. « J'ai entendu le plus jeune des frères Weasley et la sang de bourbe Granger essayer d'en savoir plus sur Frostpine à la Bibliothèque. Ils ont découvert que Frostpine est le nom de famille possible du dernier héritier de Serpentard. »

« Oh, vraiment ? », demanda Voldemort d'une voix amusée. « Intéressant, cela expliquerait pourquoi cet enfant serait aussi puissant. Si il /est/ l'héritier de Serpentard, alors il me rejoindra certainement lorsqu'il découvrira qui je suis réellement. Queudver, tu peux partir. »

Puis, une autre silhouette encapuchonnée se présenta. « Comment puis-je vous servir, Milord ? »

« Ah, mon cher Severus. », dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je veux en savoir plus sur Sebastien Frostpine. Il est ton élève, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Milord », confirma la voix. « C'est un élève-transfert d'une autre école. »

« Est-il vrai que tu as fait de lui ton apprenti ? »

« Oui, Milord ; Il a montré d'incroyables capacités en Potions »

« Plusieurs de mes sources m'ont informé qu'il pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard, Severus. Tu vas devenir son ami et essayer de l'enrôler. S'il est le véritable héritier alors il doit partager mes idées de débarrasser ce monde de tous les sangs de bourbe. Je le veux à mes côtés. Il est puissant et il me sera utile. »

« Oui, Milord. »

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Dumbledore et de son Ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Mes excuses, Milord, mais cet imbécile d'amoureux des Moldus se comporte de façon très méfiante. Il ne me donne aucune information. »

« Tu me déçois, Severus. Je t'ai déjà donné plusieurs mois sans aucun résultat », dit Voldemort. « Tu dois être puni. »

L'homme agenouillé au sol se raidit et attendit.

« Effundere ! »

qpqpqpqp

Harry se réveilla, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, la douleur provoquée par le Sortilège Ecorchant encore présente dans chacun de ses membres. Bien qu'il ne saignât pas, son corps lui faisait mal de chien. Il pensa à son rêve et grogna intérieurement. Génial, il semblait que Ron et Hermione avaient fait des recherches sur lui et que Pettigrow soit parvenu à découvrir ses origines. Vraiment génial.

Il se leva avec fatigue. Si le Maître de Potions avait été touché par le Sortilège Ecorchant, alors, il allait avoir besoin d'un soin médical sérieux. Il était trop las pour marcher tout le chemin jusqu'aux limites du château, aussi ferma-t-il les yeux pour transplaner. Bien qu'il y ait des barrières Anti-Transplanage, Rowena lui avait appris comment les éviter.

Il lança un Sortilège d'Invisibilité sans utiliser sa baguette lorsqu'il arriva au point de Transplanage. Il reprit l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Il ne serait pas bon que Severus le rencontre ici à cette heure de la nuit.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et un Maître de Potions hagard apparut. Harry vit que bon nombre de ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Il arrêta son Sortilège d'Invisibilité et s'avança.

« Potter ? », demanda l'homme. Quand Harry ne répondit pas, il entendit Severus marmonner : « Génial, je suis en train de devenir fou. »

Harry eut un rire désabusé. « J'ai bien peur que non, Sev…Professeur Rogue. Vous êtes aussi sain d'esprit que moi.

« Vraiment. Ca me rassure. », répondit le Maître de Potions d'un ton sarcastique. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez toujours aux mauvais moments ? Pomfresh et Dumbledore pensent tous les deux que je suis fou depuis que j'insiste vous avoir vu. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher un sourire narquois. Mais celui-ci s'effaça de son visage lorsque l'homme trébucha légèrement et commença à tomber vers l'avant. Il se précipita et attrapa prestement Severus avant que le Maître de Potions ne touche le sol. « Là, attendez. », ordonna-t-il. Il murmura rapidement plusieurs charmes régénérateurs complexes, utilisant la magie sans baguette. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus efficace s'il avait utilisé le contact physique mais Sebastien Frostpine avait déjà fait ça et il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son identité.

Il fit léviter l'homme et se dirigea vers le château. « Sorbets Citrons. » dit-il à la gargouille de pierre. Elle se déplaça sur le côté pour libérer le passage et Harry entra, Severus sur ses talons. Il trouva Dumbledore seul, installé à son bureau.

« Directeur », dit-il sèchement. « J'ai trouvé le Professeur Rogue à l'extérieur. »

Celui-ci le dévisagea pendant une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Harry lança rapidement un autre Sortilège d'Invisibilité sur lui-même, et, en quittant la pièce reprit l'apparence de Sebastien Frostpine. Maintenant que Severus était entre de bonnes mains, il pouvait enfin dormir un peu. Les autres élèves reviendraient de leurs vacances de Noël le lendemain. 'En fait, techniquement ce serait aujourd'hui, puisqu'il est minuit passé.', se dit-il. Et le Bal de Noël prendrait place plus tard dans la soirée. Il eut un léger sourire. Il avait demandé à Eliza de s'y rendre avec lui en tant qu'amis et la jeune fille avait tout de suite accepté. Ron y allait avec Hermione, Draco avec Blaise et Ginny avec Neville.

Retournant silencieusement dans la Salle Commune, il se glissa dans son dortoir, et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Il n'eut pas conscience des yeux bleus-gris qui l'observaient depuis le lit d'à côté.

qpqpqpqp

Cette nuit-là …

/PdV d'Eliza/

A six heures du soir, exactement, je suivis Hermione et Ginny dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui était le jour du Bal de Noël et nous avions décidé un peu plus tôt de se préparer ensemble. Je souris intérieurement. Ca allait être amusant.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la Salle Commune, je pus sentir de longs regards me suivre partout. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que des Serpentards rentrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

Hermione discutait d'un livre avec moi, mais Ginny, elle, restait résolument muette. Elle n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec moi, je suppose. Sebastien est la seule raison pour laquelle Hermione me connaît, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Harry.

Entrant dans l'intimité du dortoir des filles, nous nous installâmes dans celui d'Hermione qui en ferma la porte.

Hermione ouvrit sa malle et en sortit une robe bleu clair. « De quelle couleur est la tienne, Ginny ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Emeraude », répondit la rousse. « J'ai fini par me procurer une meilleure robe grâce à mes économies. »

« La mienne est lavande. », dis-je. Je souris intérieurement. Harry et moi avions décidé de nous revêtir des robes style « Fondateur », qui nous avaient été offertes pour Noël. Je soupirai en me rappelant avec bonheur le temps où Rowena avait découvert que Harry et moi ne savions pas danser. Elle avait réussi à nous en apprendre beaucoup pendant l'unique semaine où nous étions restés là-bas. « Est-ce que vous savez bien danser ? »

« Je déteste danser. », dit Hermione. « Je suis complètement nulle. »

« Ca va. », dit Ginny doucement.

A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ginny avaient déjà fini d'enfiler leurs robes et s'attaquaient à leurs coiffures. Je passais rapidement ma robe, appréciant le haut col courbe mais élégant contre mon cou. Me tournant vers le miroir, je ramenai rapidement mes cheveux en un simple chignon.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? », demanda Hermione. « Je n'arrive pas à faire tenir les miens en place. »

« Attends, je vais t'aider. » J'arrangeai rapidement les cheveux d'Hermione en lançant un Charme Lissant sur ses cheveux. « Et voilà. ». Je me tournai vers Ginny. « Comment est-ce que tu veux tes cheveux ? »

« Je crois que je vais juste les laisser lâches. », répondit Ginny timidement.

« Tiens. », dis-je avec un rapide coup de baguette et une incantation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« C'est un charme qui aide tes cheveux à rester en place. », expliquai-je tout en enfilant une paire de bottes à hauts talons. Elles n'étaient pas très confortables mais je pouvais les supporter.

« Wouah ! », dit Hermione en regardant mes bottes. « Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareilles ! »

J'eus un sourire et me tournant vers le miroir, je passais le collier que Harry m'avait offert pour Noël autour de mon cou.

« Tu en as un aussi ? », me demanda Hermione en jetant un œil à ma pierre précieuse.

« Sebastien en a donné un à chacun de ses amis. », expliquai-je. « Allez, venez », dis-je en les entraînant dans la Salle Commune puis vers le portrait de la grosse Dame. Les garçons n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

qpqpqpqp

/PdV de Harry/

J'attendais à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Draco, lui-même, était à l'extérieur de celle de Serpentard en train d'attendre Blaise.

Soudain le portrait céda place à Hermione, menée par Ron. Je leur souris. Puis ce fut le tour de Neville et Ginny. Enfin, Eliza sortit. Je souris en voyant sa tenue : des bottes à hauts talons, une robe à col montant avec de petits papillons autour du bord. Une petite touche de maquillage mettait en valeur son visage.

« Allez, viens. », dis-je en l'entraînant vers le Grand Hall. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je laissai échapper un petit bruit d'admiration. Le Hall avait l'air magnifique avec ses décorations rouges et vertes et son sapin exposé dans l'un des coins.

« Bienvenue », dit Dumbledore, une fois tout le monde installé, « Au bal de Noël. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Amusez-vous ! »

Les gens applaudirent lorsque Dumbledore s'assit, plusieurs couples se levant pour aller danser. « Viens », dit Eliza. « Allons-y. »

Je la suivis. Joignant nos mains, je commençai à danser, me rappelant les pas que Rowena nous avait enseignés. Un, deux, à gauche ; un, deux à droite…trois, quatre, devant. Je souris en dansant, jetant un coup d'œil alentour. Je n'avais jamais pensé que danser pouvait être amusant avant, mais maintenant je réalise à quel point c'est agréable. Je me rappelais de remercier Rowena la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait et m'autorisais à me laisser emporter par la musique. J'oubliai rapidement tout de ce qui était autour de moi.

qpqpqpqp

/PdV d'Hermione/

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Dumbledore se leva. « C'est presque la fin de notre Bal de Noël », annonça-t-il avec les yeux pétillants. « J'aimerais la conclure avec un concours : celui des meilleurs danseurs. Tous les participants sont priés de s'avancer. »

Ron et elle ne participèrent pas. Hermione était contente de juste regarder. Neville et Ginny, eux, par contre, y participèrent.

Elle regarda avec amusement les paires passer l'une après l'autre. Lavande et Seamus, Parvati et Dean, Blaise et Draco… A sa surprise Blaise et Draco se montrèrent d'assez bons danseurs. La ligne de participants diminua lentement. Finalement, Hermione vit Sebastien et Eliza s'avancer. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon de marcher de la pair, si confortable, si …familier. Sous son regard, les mains du couple se joignirent.

Ils semblèrent tous les deux se transformer sous les yeux d'Hermione. Au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent, une nouvelle émotion monta dans la pièce. Le Grand Hall devint une salle de bal où deux danseurs professionnels montraient leurs talents. Avec sa main droite, tenant toujours la gauche de Harry, Eliza virevolta une fois sous l'arc formé par le bras de Sebastien et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle mit sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchrones et sans fautes, doux et élégants.

Ils dansaient comme deux amis de longue date pourraient le faire- deux personnes si confortables en présence de l'un de l'autre qu'elles oubliaient parfois où l'un commençait et où l'autre finissait. Ils dansaient en parfaite harmonie, comme s'ils s'y étaient entraînés ensemble toute leur vie. Ils étaient le parfait opposé de l'autre et se ressemblaient complètement à la fois. Ils étaient le Yin et le Yang, le Jour et la Nuit, la Lumière et l'Obscurité, se réunissant pour former un tout. Hermione vit à quel point ils étaient proches alors que les deux danseurs discutaient à voix basse sans jamais arrêter leurs mouvements. Elle le vit dans leurs pas de danse complexes, et dans ses pas, elle vit leur histoire.

La danse se prolongea encore et encore. Finalement Eliza virevolta de plus en plus vite jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une tache, son incroyable robe tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Elle s'élança dans les airs et Hermione poussa un cri en voyant un cercle de flammes se former autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, Sebastien l'attrapa facilement, la maintenant en l'ait. Il ne semblait pas être affecté par le feu. Au contraire, un arc de glace se forma autour de lui, une glace de la même couleur argent que sa robe.

Il y eut un moment de silence lorsque la danse prit fin. Puis, tous se mirent à applaudir, Hermione la première. Sebastien et Eliza étaient vraiment de spectaculaires danseurs.

« Les gagnants de ce concours », dit Dumbledore, « sont Sebastien Frostpine et Eliza Rosethorn. Ce qui m'amène également à mettre fin à notre Bal. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

La foule se mit applaudir de nouveau. A sa grande surprise, elle vit que même le Professeur Rogue applaudissait. Elle sourit en regardant les deux Serpentards quitter la pièce. Elle était contente mais fatiguée. Elle retourna rapidement à son dortoir se déshabilla et, se blottissant dans son lit, s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.


	24. La Sonate au Clair de Lune

Les jours reprirent rapidement leur cours normal. Bien que Harry se retrouve souvent pris à jongler entre ses leçons et ses entraînements de Quidditch, il trouvait encore du temps pour se reposer.

Ce jour-là, il s'installa devant la Salle Commune de Serpentard. C'était un samedi. La plupart des élèves étaient à Pré au Lard mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à y aller. Il soupira, le regard fixé les flammes. Il refusait de l'admettre mais il se sentait seul et pas à sa place. Oui, il avait des amis, mais c'était…différent. Draco était fils de Mangemort. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté le jeune blond était dans cette guerre et ne pouvait donc pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Ron manquait tellement de…tact qu'il était impossible de pouvoir lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Quant à Hermione et Eliza, c'étaient des filles… qui avaient donc leurs propres problèmes. Elles ne pourraient comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il eut un nouveau soupir maussade. C'était dans ces moments-là que Sirius lui manquait le plus. Il s'était toujours senti réconforté après avoir parlé ou écrit à Sirius les années précédentes, mais maintenant, Sirius était mort…Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait parler librement à personne. Sirius était parti, Remus ne le connaissait que sous le nom de Sebastien Frostpine. La seule personne à laquelle il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance se révélait être, à sa grande surprise, Severus. Mais Severus n'appréciait que Sebastien, pas Harry Potter. Dès que le Maître de Potions découvrirait sa véritable identité, il serait de nouveau traité comme un paria en Potions. Cette pensée lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de nouveau un tel traitement maintenant qu'il avait acquis l'amitié de Severus.

Il se leva, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il décida de s'exercer à sa musique comme Rowena le lui avait conseillé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire jusqu'alors.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer du violon par contre. Le seul autre instrument dont il savait jouer était le piano. Cela devrait pouvoir suffire.

Il se dirigea donc vers le septième étage, grimpant plusieurs volées d'escaliers. Il arriva à une tapisserie devant laquelle il tourna plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur ce qu'il voulait.

Soudain, une porte apparut sur le mur auparavant vierge. S'avançant, il tourna la poignée de celle-ci.

Il eut le souffle coupé. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une pièce magnifique meublée de chaises en acajou. Et sur un des côtés, se trouvait, un grand piano noir. Le siège de chêne était peint en noir. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur celui-ci.

Il posa les doigts lentement sur le piano, effleurant les touches noires et blanches pour se familiariser avec l'instrument. Il respira lentement. Ses doigts touchèrent le G#. Lentement, il commença à jouer ;

Il choisit la Sonate au Clair de Lune de Beethoven. Il savait qu'elle avait été écrite par un compositeur moldu, mais c'était sa préférée entre toutes. Il sourit en jouant, la musique coulant sous ses doigts. Il se pencha en avant, absorbé, perdu dans sa musique mettant tout son cœur dans sa mélodie, ses joies, ses tristesses, son courage et ses faiblesses. Son esprit s'envola avec la musique, ses doigts n'avaient de cesse de courir sur le piano. Le son de l'instrument était d'un riche baryton qui emportait la musique de manière incroyable.

L'air s'emplit de mélancolie, tout comme il se sentait lui-même. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et coula sur sa joue. La mélodie revint au thème principal et résonna d'un son dramatique. Il soupira en arrêtant le morceau doucement sur un C#. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

« Sebastien ? »

qpqpqpqp

Severus déambulait le long des couloirs à la recherche d'élèves fauteurs de trouble lorsque ses oreilles perçurent le son d'un piano. La mélodie était âpre, élégante mais sinistre. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois auparavant. Etrange. Qui pouvait bien jouer du piano un samedi où les élèves étaient censés être à Pré-Au-Lard ? Il décida d'en savoir plus.

Le son continu l'entraîna vers une petite porte située au sommet du septième étage. La musique devint plus forte à mesure qu'il s'approchait, résonnant d'un accord parfait. Il eut un soupir de contentement en s'appuyant sur la porte pour écouter. La balade était pleine d'émotions et il était évident que quelque soit la personne qui jouait de cet instrument, elle avait visiblement jeté son âme dans ce morceau. Son cœur se brisa pour la personne qui jouait de façon si belle et mélancolique à la fois.

Il se perdit dans la pièce en entendant les trois notes se répéter encore et encore d'une manière toujours légèrement différente à chaque fois.

Finalement, le bruit d'un élève criant deux étages plus bas le tira de sa rêverie. Pourtant, la musique, elle, ne s'arrêta pas. Il marcha doucement vers la porte et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

Il eut un petit bruit de surprise quand il vit le musicien. Impossible de manque les longs cheveux noirs. Sebastien. De là où il était debout, l'homme pouvait clairement voir le profil de l'enfant.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer. Une larme s'échappa de ces yeux si expressifs alors que la musique devenait de plus en plus sombre. Finalement la mélodie prit fin, laissant la dernière note résonner dans la pièce.

Sebastien resta là, sans bouger. Severus décida qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose. « Sebastien ? »

Le garçon se retourna immédiatement. Severus fut surpris lorsqu'il put voir les yeux bleus de glace distinctement. Au lieu de leur habituelle indifférence et apathie, il fut submergé par toute la gamme d'émotions qu'il vit. Surprise, peur, tristesse, colère… tout ça et même plus. Les émotions arrivaient si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer correctement.

« Severus. », dit Sebastien avec une voix légèrement cassée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je marchais le long des couloirs lorsque j'ai entendu ta musique. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Cela fut loin de satisfaire Severus.

« Sebastien, je sais que quelque chose te dérange. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda le Maître de Potions en prenant garde de parler d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Ces mots semblèrent être de trop pour l'enfant. Sebastien éclata en sanglots, le corps tremblant, et le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Severus hésita un peu avant de s'avancer et de prendre l'enfant fermement dans ses bras. Il essaya de le consoler en caressant le dos de l'enfant

Après quelques minutes, Sebastien se détendit et se détacha des bras de son professeur. « Désolé », marmonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, Sebastien », répondit Severus d'une voix tranquille. Il sourit. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais jouer du piano. »

« J'ai appris il y a quelques années. », répondit Sebastien.

« Tu veux bien me jouer quelque chose ? »

Sebastien acquiesça avec un sourire. Puis, il s'assit et commença à jouer.

Une seconde plus tard, une autre mélodie résonnait dans la pièce. Severus soupira en écoutant le morceau sombre et mélancolique. Le garçon devait être doué pour pouvoir jouer comme ça en seulement quelques années. Il fut submergé par la soudaine passion qu'il entendit dans la musique. Il y avait une force derrière le jeu de Sebastien que la plupart des pianistes ne possédaient pas. Le feu brûlant qu'il vit derrière ces orbes bleues s'imprima sur son âme même.

Le morceau s'arrêta rapidement. « Merci d'avoir joué, Sebastien », dit le Maître de Potions avec sincérité.

Le garçon s'autorisa un léger sourire à ces mots. « De rien, Severus. »


	25. Cours supplémentaires et sortie improvis

Le jour suivant, Harry se trouvait en cours de Métamorphose lorsque Harry fut convoqué par le directeur. Il était arrivé à la gargouille de pierre et était sur le point de prononcer le mot de passe lorsqu'il entendit la voix du vieil homme. « C'est ouvert Harry. »

Harry entra dans le bureau et s'assit. On lui proposa un sorbet au citron et du thé ; il déclina poliment les deux. Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda : « Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? »

« Oui, Sebastien. », répondit le Directeur avec des yeux brillants. « S'il y aune chose dont je suis devenu conscient, c'est bien de tes excellents résultats scolaires. Le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur Mc Gonagall m'ont parlé plusieurs fois de ton talent dans leurs matières. Le Professeur Lupin m'a demandé de te féliciter pour ton dernier test (Harry avait obtenu la note maximale) et le Professeur Chourave m'a informé que tes notes en Botanique se sont améliorées depuis que tu es apprenti en Potions avec le Professeur Rogue. C'est à cause de tout cela que je me demandais… si tu serais d'accord pour passer tes ASPIC avec une année d'avance ? »

Pendant une seconde, Harry crut que ses oreilles l'avaient lâchées jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Dumbledore attendait toujours une réponse. « Je…Pensez-vous que je serais capable de le faire, Monsieur ? »

« Je SAIS que tu seras capable de le faire avec tous les talents académiques dont tu disposes. »

« Je… », Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. « Bien sûr que je suis d'accord », dit-il finalement. « Euh, mais est-ce que ça ne changerait pas mon emploi du temps ? »

Le Directeur acquiesça. « Tu passeras l'examen en juin, ce qui te laisse environ cinq mois pour te préparer. Tu auras des cours en plus le mardi au vendredi et les week-ends à huit heures du soir. Tu verras le Professeur McGonagall le mardi, Flitwick le mercredi, Chourave le jeudi et Lupin le vendredi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu voyais le Professeur Rogue certains jours de la semaine mais ces cours ont été déplacés pendant le week-end. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Harry acquiesça quelque peu hébété. « Euh…Oui Monsieur, ça ira. Est-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oui, tu peux partir, Sebastien. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Harry quitta la pièce. Il savait que la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui avait demandé de passer ses ASPIC plus tôt était à cause de Voldemort. Parce qu'il était le Survivant, il devait se préparer plus tôt. Les leçons supplémentaires ne le dérangeaient pas, mais seigneur, il détestait être traité différemment des autres. Il avait espéré qu'en devenant Sebastien Frostpine il aurait eu une chance d'être traité comme les autres mais il semblait qu'il avait eu tort. Il semblait que peu importe qui il était, Harry Potter était toujours différent.

qpqpqpqp

Un mois avait passé. On était maintenant en février. Son entraînement avec les différents professeurs s'était déroulé étonnamment bien. Le seul côté négatif est qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de temps libre.

Un dimanche matin, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant qu'il disposait de quelques heures où il pourrait enfin se reposer et ne rien faire. Il se dirigea vers le Grand Hall pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il retournait vers la Salle Commune avec Draco lorsque Ron et Hermione les arrêtèrent. « Hé ! Sebastien ! Malfoy ! », dit le rouquin. « On veut aller à Pré-au-Lard en cachette, vous venez avec nous ? »

« Ron. », le réprimanda Hermione. « Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, nous n'y sommes PAS AUTORISES ! Et maintenant qu'on n'a plus de cape d'invisibilité… »

« J'ai une cape d'invisibilité. », dit Harry en prenant soudainement la parole.

« Tu en as une ? », demanda Draco. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? Je suis quasi-sûr qu'on en vend plus maintenant… »

« Ca m'avait complètement échappé », dit Harry. « C'est mon…parrain qui me l'a donnée. » Conjurant rapidement sa cape, il la jeta sur les têtes de Ron et de Draco.

« Tu viens avec nous, 'Mione ? »

Hermione soupira et leva les mains en l'air en signe d'exaspération. « Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous les garçons ? », demanda-telle. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un jette un œil sur vous. »

« Hé Ron. », s'écria Ron avec indignation alors qu'ils se dirigeait tous vers le passage secret.

Ils firent attention à rester discrets en marchant dans le village. Il n'y avait pas encore de clients : ils semblaient être les premiers arrivés. Ils passèrent en catimini devant les Trois Balais en empruntant le chemin de derrière. L'allée était étrangement calme comme si on avait coupé le son : on n'entendait rien des habituels bavardages environnants.

Harry soupira, profitant de l'air frais. Il eut la chair de poule en approchant du pub si populaire. Il était juste le point d'ouvrir la porte de derrière et avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il sentit la Cape d'Invisibilité glisser de lui. Il se retourna et tira sa baguette magique sur le champ mais il sentit qu'on lui pressait quelque chose sur le nez. Il battit sauvagement des bras et tenta de repousser l'agresseur, mais rien n'y fit. Il commençait à manquer d'air. Finalement, il ne put plus le supporter et dans un dernier souffle finit par s'évanouir.


	26. Torture

Salut tout l'monde !! . Et non, je ne suis pas morte. **Je suis sincèrement désolée** de vous avoir fait poireauter pendant aussi longtemps mais 'avais perdu le goût à Harry Potter et j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Quand j'ai commencé, j'étais en 3ème, maintenant, je suis en hypo-khâgne (prépa lettres). Mon appréhension de la langue anglaise a vachement changé du coup et je pense que ça doit s'en ressentir sur mon style.

Vous pouvez dire un ENORME MERCI A ONARLUCA qui m'a convaincue de **finir cette fic** et de la porter à terme. Par contre, emploi du temps de prépa oblige, vous comprendrez que j'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour poster (vraiment désolée). Sinon, pour mes anciens lecteurs et lectrices (surtout ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de cette fic), je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, je ne vous ai même pas laissé d'explication et en conséquence vous avez tous les droits de me bouder. Sachez que j'ai quand même toujours pensé à vous (et ça c'est pas un mensonge). Gros bisous tout le monde. Jvous aime fort !!

qpqpqp

Contrôlant sa panique, il essaya de penser rationnellement.

Ils avaient été capturés par des Mangemorts. Ça c'était le plus logique : qui d'autre aurait pu vouloir les enlever ? Le plus difficile allait être de trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Fouillant les poches de sa robe, il vit qu'on lui avait pris sa baguette tout comme il s'y attendait ; Si seulement il pouvait parler avec ses amis…

Bien sûr ! Harry eut envie de se gifler pour avoir été si stupide. Il saisit son pendentif en forme d'étoile et prononça le code d'activation : «Phoenix Flamboyant. » Le pendentif se mit à briller lorsqu'il pressa l'émeraude du doigt.

Une seconde plus tard, une voix lui parvint : §Sebastien ?§

§Draco !§ s'exclama Harry avec soulagement. §Est-ce que tu vas bien ?§

§Ca va§, répondit le blond d'une voix néanmoins confuse. § Euh…Est-ce que tu sais où on est ?§

§J'en ai une assez bonne idée, oui. Mais dis-moi dans quelle genre de pièce tu es, d'abord.§

§ Je suis dans une pièce très grande et éclairée§ fut la réponse. §Elle a l'air assez cossue : il y a beaucoup de tableaux accrochés au mur§

Harry eut une légère grimace §Intéressant§, dit-il. §Je suis dans une pièce complètement noire donc je ne sais pas de quoi elle a l'air. Draco, tu peux ouvrir la porte ? »

Il y eut un peu de bruit, puis une réponse. §Non, désolé, on dirait que je suis enfermé de l'extérieur. Alors tu as une idée de l'endroit où on est ?§

§Je pense que nous sommes dans un repère de Mangemorts et que Voldemort s'y trouve également.§ déclara Harry le plus posément possible. §Ecoute Draco, essaie de ne pas paniquer, il faut que je parle aux autres.§ Et sur ces mots, il pressa le rubis du médaillon.

Au bout de dix minutes de discussion, Harry découvrit que Ron et Hermione allaient bien qu'ils soient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Respirant un grand coup, il appuya sur le garnet noir.

qpqpqp

PDV de Severus

Je sortis du Grand Hall, mon masque moqueur fermement en place. Je sortais juste du déjeuner. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas « persuadé » de sortir, je ne serais pas venu manger là-bas. Après avoir enlevé plusieurs points à des Poufsouffles malchanceux, j'atteignis les donjons et ouvris la porte de mon bureau. J'allais commencer à noter quelques tests lorsque je sentis quelque chose autour de mon cou devenir brûlant. J'enserrai le garnet de mes doigts et murmurai le code d'activation.

§Bonjour ?§

§Severus§, dit une voix familière. Je la reconnus immédiatement.

§Sebastien ?§, demandai-je, inquiet. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir concerné. J'avoue que je suis assez surprotecteur avec lui. §Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.§

§Tu vois… on est pas vraiment à Poudlard en ce moment§

Il me fallut quelque temps pour comprendre toutes les implications de ces mots. Je grognai intérieurement. §Sebastien ? Dis moi où tu es.§ ordonnai-je fermement.

§Je ne sais pas exactement où on est§

§On ? C'est qui « on » ?§

§Moi, Draco, Ron et Hermione.§

Je grognai réellement cette fois-ci. § D'accord. Est-ce que tu as la MOINDRE idée de l'endroit où vous êtes ?§

§Je…Je crois qu'on a été enlevés par les Mangemorts.§

Je restai figé. §Sebastien ?§demandai-je. §Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es blessé ?§

§Pas encore. Je n'ai que quelques bleus pour l'instant§ Nous comprîmes tous les deux le sous-entendu de cette phrase. Je savais ce qui arrivait aux prisonniers des Mangemorts : quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent d'entre eux étaient assassinés.

Je venais à peine de réaliser la portée de tout cela lorsque mon bras gauche se mit à brûler. §Il m'appel…§commençai-je avant de réaliser que Sebastien ne savait pas pour ma marque. §Je veux dire…je préviens Dumbledore immédiatement, tiens bon, d'accord ?§

§Je ferai de mon mieux.§, répondit-il d'un ton sinistre alors que nous coupions tous les deux notre conversation. Jurant, je me précipitai vers le bureau du Directeur complètement fou d'inquiétude. J'aboyai le mot de passe en faisant irruption à l'intérieur.

« ALBUS ! », m'écriai-je. Une seconde plus tard, le vieux sorcier apparut de nulle part. « Severus ? », demanda-t-il en remarquant mon air échevelé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation. « Je dois partir », ajoutai-je. «Voldemort m'appelle. »

Albus se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Bonne chance, Severus. », dit-il en me tendant quatre plumes. « Ce sont tous des portoloins pour l'Infirmerie. Les mots de passe qui permettent de las activer sont 'Ordre', 'Lumière', 'Phoenix' et 'Serpent'. Si tu vois les élèves, fais de ton mieux pour les ramener. Si tu n'y arrives pas, on essaiera de trouver un autre moyen »

J'acquiesçai tout en rangeant les plumes dans la poche de ma robe. Je me dépêchai d'atteindre les limites de Poudlard jusqu'à la clairière. Je respirai un grand coup et transplanai serrant mon avant-bras gauche d'une main.

qpqpqp

Harry venait juste de couper la connexion avec Severus lorsqu'il vit une lumière diffuse se rapprocher de lui. Il cacha rapidement son collier sous son tee-shirt et après y avoir appliqué un sort d'Invisibilité, il attendit.

Une seconde plus tard, un homme portant la tenue des mangemorts s'approcha de lui. En voyant ses cheveux blonds platine, Harry comprit qu'il avait affaire à Lucius Malfoy.

« Malfoy », constata-t-il calmement. Intérieurement, il se sentait anxieux et angoissé mais il était déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître.

« Frostpine », proféra-t-il avec dédain. Son nom fut craché comme si c'était une malédiction. « Comme c'est gentil de ta part de bien vouloir te joindre à nous »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de me faire » Pas de peur ou de colère dans ces mots. Juste un calme apparent.

Lucius eut un sourire de dédain : « J'aimerais vraiment discuter avec toi maintenant, seulement tu vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Viens » L'homme agita sa baguette et Harry se retrouva attaché. Le blond l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'en bas du couloir.

Ils finirent par entrer dans un grand hall. Il y avait environ vingt personnes rassemblées en un cercle. Le cercle des initiés. Il examina les hommes rassemblés là et son regard finit par s'arrêter sur une silhouette mince et longiligne. Le masque laissait voir de longs cheveux noirs. Ca ne pouvait être que Severus. Enfin, debout parmi toutes les silhouettes enveloppées de noir, se tenait Voldemort.

« Ah, jeune Frostpine ! Tu n'as pas envie de mourir dis-moi ? »

Un rictus déforma le visage d'Harry : « Plutôt mourir que de me mettre à ton service, Tom » Et pour montrer son mépris, il cracha aux pieds de l'homme.

Des exclamations se firent entendre à travers la pièce. Voldemort leva la tête, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. « Je pourrais te punir pour ça, Sang de Bourbe, mais je sais que ça ne te ferait absolument rien. Mais, cela n'est rien puisque je te connais ton point faible. » Il se tourna vers l'un des sbires : « Fais les entrer »

Deux secondes plus tard, deux autres personnes attachées par des cordes furent amenées dans la pièce. Le cœur d'Harry cogna douloureusement dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant Ron et Hermione.

Une autre avec les cheveux blonds les suivait avec plus de dignité. Draco. Le Serpentard sembla trébucher légèrement, lorsque, levant la tête, il aperçut son père et Lord Voldemort en train de le regarder.

« Je vais torturer tes amis que voici, Frostpine, dit Lord Voldemort à Harry. Tu vas les entendre crier et tu sauras que c'est à cause de toi qu'ils souffrent. »

Harry sentit la colère s'emparer de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux Tom Jedusor ?! », demanda-t-il durement. « Arrête de jouer avec moi !!»

« Moi ? Mais, je veux juste que tu me serves voyons. », dit-il en riant froidement. « Et tes amis t'y contraindront ». Il se tourna : « Lucius, il est temps pour ton fils de faire ses preuves »

« Draco ! », dit Lucius. « Viens ici »

Draco avait l'air absolument terrifié mais se dirigea docilement vers son père. Harry pouvait voir ses jambes trembler.

« Ah, mon jeune Dragon, dit Voldemort avec un ricanement. Ton père est l'un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs. Il est passé sous mon commandement à la fleur de l'âge dès ses seize ans. Et c'est ton tour maintenant. Voilà ton épreuve : torturer l'ennemi. Fais les hurler. Utilise le Doloris. »

Le Serpentard tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'il prit la baguette qu'on lui tendait. Il dirigea vers Ron et Hermione. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêtes à prononcer le l'Impardonnable : « Endol.. »

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas !...Il abaissa sa baguette avec lenteur.

« Draco !! Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire ça !! », siffla Lucius. « Torture-les !! Tu les détestes de toute façon! »

Le blond ne put que secouer la tête en s'éloignant de Ron et Hermione. « Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il, bégayant. Je n'peux vraiment pas.

« TU NE PEUX PAS ?!! » vociféra son père. « COMMENT CA TU NE PEUX PAS !!! C'est l'opportunité de ta vie Draco. Fais-le, et tu pourras rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !»

« Je…Dans ce cas, je préfère ne pas devenir Mangemort », bégaya Draco avec appréhension. Son regard restait déterminé malgré tout : « Je refuse de vous obéir ».

« Lucius, que signifie tout ceci ? » gronda Voldemort.

« Mes plus plates excuses, Mon seigneur. » Il se tourna vers son fils : « TOI !! OBEIS ET FAIS LE TOUT DE SUITE. TU VAS LES TORTURER ET ENSUITE DEVENIR MANGEMORT TOUT COMME TON PERE ! »

« JE REFUSE! », s'écria Draco avec défi.

« ENDOLORIS !! »

Un jet de lumière argentée jaillit de la baguette de Lucius fonçant droit sur Draco. Celui-ci se raidit se préparant pour le choc imminent mais pour Harry, il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise. Il marmonna rapidement l'incantation d'un puissant bouclier et le cristallisa autour de Draco

Le Doloris rebondit contre le bouclier et se retourna contre son expéditeur. Lucius, l'anticipant, eut le temps de l'esquiver en faisant un bond de côté. L'impardonnable se désintégra en heurtant le mur.

Lucius était sur le point de reprendre la parole lorsque Voldemort leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Pas la peine Lucius. Nous nous occuperons de ton fils plus tard. » Il eut un sourire cruel : « car maintenant… »Il se tourna vers Harry. « Puisque tu as empêché Draco de le faire, alors je n'ai plus qu'à m'en charger moi-même. Il s'avança vers les amis d'Harry, baguette en main. « Tes amis vont être punis pour tout ce que tu m'as fait Frostpine »

Harry se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, préférant ne pas répliquer. De toute façon, il avait un moyen pour protéger ses meilleurs amis. C'était le seul moyen, en fait.

Il commença à concentrer ses pouvoirs élémentaux, puis forma un bouclier autour de Ron, Hermione et Draco. C'était le boulier le plus puissant que les Fondateurs lui aient jamais enseigné : il pouvait même parer les sortilèges de la mort.

« Endoloris ! Culter ! Scindere ! », les trois sorts de magie noires filèrent droit vers ses amis. Toujours plus près, encore plus près…Harry pria pour que son bouclier tienne le choc. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir souffrir.

Les sortilèges heurtèrent le Bouclier et s'évaporèrent immédiatement. Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent dans la pièce. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement. Ca avait marché.

« TOI ! », hurla Voldemort. « Comment OSES-tu ? » Le silence. Et puis…un nouveau rictus de contentement. Se tournant vers ses Mangemorts, il dit : « Comme vous l'avez constaté, le jeune Mr Frostpine que voici a été assez… protecteur pour décider de se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis. Et bien, soyons polis et permettons-lui de finir ce qu'il a commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que nous ne pouvons plus faire joujou avec ses amis, il n'a qu'à devenir notre nouveau jouet à leur place. Vous avez droit à deux tours pour jouer avec lui tel que vous l'entendez. Et moi, je regarderai. Commencez maintenant ! »

qpqpqp

PDV de Severus

Merde !

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Par Merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une telle chose se produise ?

Ca devait sans doute être une partie de ma punition pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. Sans doute oui.

Je regardai Voldemort faire son « allocution » en sentant mon esprit s'engourdir peu à peu. Deux tours. Ca allait durer au moins trois heures. Je me demandai comment Sebastien allait bien pouvoir en réchapper. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Comment pourrait-on supporter ça à tout juste seize ans ?

Je baissai de nouveau les yeux vers le garçon. Il était attaché par des cordes trop serrées qui s'enroulaient plusieurs fois autour de ses bras. Sous mes yeux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua des doigts et les liens tombèrent sur le sol.

Lucius s'avança, baguette en main. « Tu vas payer », siffla-t-il. « Pour avoir osé me prendre mon fils. Endoloris !»

Je regardai avec horreur le jet de lumière fuser droit vers lui. Il s'arrêta brièvement avant de venir heurter Sebastien en plein cœur. Il se tordit de douleur mais aucun bruit ne quitta ses lèvres.

Par Salazar, pourquoi le garçon n'avait-il pas eu recours à un bouclier ou à ses pouvoirs de guérison. Presqu'en transe, incapable de réagir, les Mangemorts défiler un à un et les sorts de Magie Noire avec : Fangere, Endoloris, Peccatum, Angere… Chaque fois, les sortilèges s'arrêtaient brièvement avant de finir par le heurter. J'eus la nausée en comprenant soudainement pourquoi le garçon n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs : il s'était épuisé en formant les boucliers pour Draco, Granger et Weasley. L'enfant devait maintenant être trop faible pour pouvoir former autre chose que des demi-boucliers.

Mon tour approchait de plus en plus. Je finis par m'avancer. J'avais les jambes en coton. Je sortis une potion de sous ma robe et c'est alors que mon regard croisa ces orbes bleu glacier. J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Non, je ne pouvais pas…Comment pourrais-je jamais me pardonner ensuite ? _Je ne pouvais pas_. Mais, j'avais désespérément besoin de temps.

Ces incroyables yeux bleus continuaient de me fixer sans ciller. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il m'avait reconnu. Mais c'était impossible. Le garçon n'était pas censé savoir qu'il était un espion, si ? Je me laissai aller pendant une seconde à me perdre dans ces yeux glacier. Je fus surpris de n'y voir ni peur ni colère. Que de la sérénité. Une simple et tranquille acceptation des faits. Je frissonnai. Non, impossible de faire ça. J'étais sur le point de faire volte-face, quand l'enfant me regarda et hocha la tête.

Avec lenteur, je m'avançai et m'agenouillai devant le garçon l'obligent à ouvrir la bouche. Sebastien n'opposa absolument aucune résistance. Je lui fis avaler le liquide puis me relevai.

Un silence. Puis, des hurlements. . Je serrai les yeux et derrière mon masque, je sentis les larmes se mettre à couler silencieusement le long de mes joues. Je ne m'étais jamais autant haï qu'en cet instant. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? A un enfant innocent qui plus est ?

Mes mains se serrèrent pour former des poings sous les cris de souffrance répétés de Sebastien. J'avais utilisé du Ossis-Scissura. Ou en d'autres termes, la Potion du Déchir-Os qui réduisait en miettes tous les os de la victime avant qu'ils se reconstituent sous l'effet de la dose de Poussos qui y était contenue. Et croyez moi, ça faisait mal. Ca faisait même plus que mal.

Je pouvais toujours entendre mon élève crier son agonie. J'avais fermé les yeux. J'aurais voulu mourir de honte. Je _méritais_ de mourir. J'en étais sûr et certain désormais. Je pouvais entendre le rire de Voldemort fort et clair, se mélangeant avec ces plaintes.

Le bruit cessa graduellement à mesure que la potion finissait de faire effet. Baissant les yeux, je vis que le regard de Sebastien s'était de nouveau arrêté sur moi. Le bleu glacier scintilla d'un étrange vert émeraude et lumineux pendant une fraction de secondes. L'enfant ne demandait ni merci ou pitié. Ses yeux semblaient percer les miens comme ceux d'Albus l'avaient toujours faits…

Je fermai les miens, priant pour qu'il tienne encore le coup. Pour qu'il vive. Je reculai et laissai un autre Mangemort prendre ma place.


End file.
